


Poland/Prussia VampireWar

by SandCloud



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Roleplay, Strange AU, Vampires, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandCloud/pseuds/SandCloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert is a soldier and Feliks is a vampire. The two meet while Gilbert is suppose to be on a mission. </p>
<p>This is a roleplay between me and someone else. This was just for our amusement so the characters are out of character and there are plot holes. Theres a lot of random smut, and not all of it is between Gilbert and Feliks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poland/Prussia VampireWar

An Albino Prussian trudged through the mud. He was a soldier, alone in the night. He had been sent on a mission to spy on the enemy, the Americans. His blood red eyes scanned his surroundings. He wanted to hurry and get this over with. He didn’t like this forest at all.

Feliks was a vampire and he was hungry. He hadn’t feed for days, no one had entered the forest. He couldn’t risk leaving it, people were looking for him. He had tried eating animals but they made him sick. He was about to take his chances and leave the forest when he heard someone coming. He quickly hid behind a tree to wait for them to pass. Finally, something he could eat.

The Prussian could of swore he heard something and stopped for a moment. After brushing it off as an animal, he continued walking, feet moving quicker than before though. He had a really bad feeling now that was telling him to turn around and run.

Feliks stepped out behind his prey and could smell the fresh blood running through the other’ male’s body. He grinned and his canines caught the moonlight. “What are you like doing in the woods at this late hour?” He asked the back of the one he was about to sink his teeth into. 

The Albino spun around to stare at the male behind him. He knew he heard something. “Who are you?” The Prussian growled out wearily. He wished his brother was with him; the German was the stronger of the two. The Prussian didn’t even want to be there.

“It’s not important who I am.” Feliks answered, leering at the body. He could hear the blood calling to him and he stepped closer. His fangs literally throbbed at the thought of tasting that sweet, sweet blood.

The Prussian could feel his heart pounding and hear his blood throbbing in his ear. He took a step back and pointed his gun at the other male. “Who... Who are you? This is the last time... I’ll ask...” He didn’t know what the point was in sounding threatening, even he could tell this man wasn’t human. He wasn’t going to go down without a fight though.

Feliks let out a laugh at the gun. It wouldn’t do him any harm. He took a step closer, “Are you scared?” He asked in a mocking voice and showed off his fangs. He didn’t want the human to waste his bullets.

“Why would I, the Awesome Gilbert, ever be scared!?” The Prussian shouted and shot at the, what he assumed to be, vampire. Gilbert was scared, but he was way too awesome to admit it.

Feliks ducked and the bullet went over him. He could smell the fear on the human but let him believe what he wants. “Gilbert is it?” Feliks said, more to distract that he was walking Gilbert into a tree. He could have pinned the other already but this was more fun. 

Gilbert didn’t back up anymore, he told himself he wouldn’t run away. Instead, he fired off all his bullets at the vampire. When he ran out of bullets, he threw his gun at the male and pulled out a dagger.

“Are you really going to fight me?” Feliks said and caught the gun. He bent it and threw it down and stepped closer yet again. “If you give in it won’t take long.”

“I won’t die without a fight... I refuse to...” Gilbert growled out softly and lunged at the vampire. The Prussian wasn’t necessarily afraid of the vampire, he was just afraid of dieing. He still had way too much to live for. He wanted a family... He wanted to see his brother again... His father... and his friends...

“Who said I was killing you?” Feliks moved gracefully around the fighting soldier and waited for the human to tire out. 

Gilbert stopped and looked at him wearily. He kept his fighting stance as he spoke, “If you’re not going to kill me... What’s your plan?”

“Drink.” Feliks said and knocked the dagger away and stalked closer to Gilbert. He really didn’t want to kill the pretty human, he just really wanted to eat and feed.

“B-but won’t that kill me?” Even though he stuttered, the Prussian stood his ground. Gilbert had always heard stories of people being drunk dry by vampires, and he didn’t want to be one of them.

“No, unless I want to kill you. I wouldn’t want to give vampires an even more bad name.” Feliks answered and raised one hand to caress Gilbert.

Gilbert bit his lip as he stared at him, “So... you promise you won’t kill me then?” If he wasn’t going to die, the Prussian could easily comply with whatever the vampire wanted.

“You will not die human. You may feel a prick but then it’s very pleasurable.” Feliks informed him and his hand pressed against the pulse point. He shuddered as he felt it.

Gilbert swallowed hard and closed his eyes. He bared his neck to the blond male and felt his heart beating even faster. He was nervous, tense, and still a bit scared.

Feliks groaned softly when the pulse speed up. He stepped flush against the young male and licked the spot he was going to bite. He slowly sank his teeth in, this part may have hurt the human, before sucking blood and releasing pleasurable hormones. He forgot to inform the human that this may form a bond but he was willing to risk if it meant he could feed. He knew that he wasn’t going to kill the human but the white haired male would be weak after this.

Gilbert whimpered softly at the initial pain but then gasped as pleasure shot through his body. He arched into the blond and gently threaded his fingers through his hair. He couldn’t believe how good this felt. The young soldier had never felt anything this good. He wouldn’t mind meeting this vampire more often, if he kept his promise about not killing him.

Feliks closed his eyes and ground into the other. He wasn’t the type of vampire that just took. He wanted the human to enjoy this as much as he did. He sucked harder and the hormone levels increased. He placed one hand on Gilbert’s lower back and the other on his hip.

Gilbert moaned and began panting. He ground back and gripped the other’s hair tighter as his other arm wrapped around his shoulders. “O-oh... f-fuck...” The young male moaned out. Even if he did die, Gilbert could say this pleasure would be worth it.

Feliks grinned and moaned then moved the hand on his hip to palm him. He wanted the other to cum before he became too weak.

Gilbert gasped and bucked into the vampire’s hand, “Oh... Yes...” He moaned out. He wouldn’t last long at this rate.

Feliks added more pleasure hormone, the most he could add, and palmed him harder.

Gilbert cried out softly as he came and arched more into the vampire. He then leaned against him and panted heavily.

Feliks turned down the hormones but kept some so Gilbert wouldn’t feel pain. He, also, didn’t want to overwhelm the human. He could feel his hungry subsiding so maybe the human wouldn’t be too weak.

Gilbert just panted and whimpered softly in pleasure. There wasn’t much else he could do as pleasure still tingled throughout his body.

Feliks filled his mouth with blood once more before pulling back and licking the wound clean. He still held the other up in case he took to much.

Gilbert leaned against the vampire and just panted. He was slightly light headed both from the pleasure and the blood loss. He wondered if the vampire would just leave him there alone now. He hoped he didn’t. Gilbert wanted to spend more time with the blond, though he didn’t understand why. He felt like some sort of bond was drawing him towards the older male.

Feliks felt the invisible bond forming between them and wondered if he should try to sever it or stay with the human. He was about to leave Gilbert there when he heard a branch snap and smelt the people who were hunting him. “Come with me.” He ordered the soldier and started to pull him to his hiding spot. If he left the human there and they found him, he would be dead. They would think Gilbert was going to turn into a vampire and kill him.

Gilbert stumbled after him. He couldn’t think straight, but he did hear someone. The Soldier was mostly just happy he wasn’t going to be left alone. “H-hey...” He whispered out, “W-will you at least... Tell me your name... now?”

“In a minute. We have to get somewhere safe now. I can hear them coming.” Feliks said and picked up Gilbert to carry him to his house as the people broke through and chased after them. Feliks was, of course, faster and easily outran them now that he had feed. He would have most likely been dead if not for eating.

Gilbert yelped slightly at being picked up. He wrapped his arms around the blond’s neck and nuzzled into him. He didn’t know how he felt about being carried, but he could get over it. He didn’t really have enough energy to outrun anyone, anyway.

Feliks sat Gilbert on his pathetic excuse on a bed, “Feliks. My name is Feliks. I’m sorry I had to carry you away but you would have been killed. I did promise not to kill you.” 

Gilbert just waved it off, “It’s cool... Nice to meet you, Feliks...” Gilbert just grinned sleepily up at the vampire. He thought this was all awesome, just not as awesome as he himself.

Feliks grinned back and peaked out though the cloth he had hung up over the door of where he hiding. The cloth blended in with the forest and no one was there. That means he’s still safe. He turned back to his - because that’s what Gilbert was with the bond- and asked, “Hungry? I have real food somewhere.”

Gilbert shook his head and fell back to lay on the bed, “Do you care if I take a bit of a nap?” He asked and yawned.

Feliks shook his head, “Sleep. You’ll need it.” He walked over to his desk and sat down. He couldn’t sleep after such a full meal so he’d thought he’d read.

Gilbert rolled onto his side and curled up. The soldier hadn’t had a nights sleep since he left with his brother to go to war, so he was out in seconds.

Feliks looked up from his book to watch the other sleep. He had to think of want to do about the bond. The only way to break it was by having sex with another person or distance and neither was safe at the moment. Maybe he should tell his human and let him decide.

Gilbert dreamed about blond vampires and smiled in his sleep. “Mmm... Feliks...” He sighed out happily.

Or maybe he would kept him. Feliks sighed, no that wasn’t right, the human had the right to know. Feliks still grinned over at him and went into his kitchen to make something for his human.

Gilbert slept peacefully and deeply, curled up on Feliks’s bed, all the way until morning. The sun was coming up before he sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes.

Feliks was sitting on the head of the bed, crossed legged, and stared down at Gilbert. He couldn’t decide what he wanted to make Gilbert so he was going to wait for the other to get up.

Gilbert looked up at the vampire and yawned again, “Morning...” he said mid yawn before moving closer and curling up next to the blond.

“Morning.” Feliks answered and his hand automatically went to play with Gilbert’s hair. 

Gilbert hummed softly and snuggled closer to to vampire.

Feliks hummed and looked around his little house. It wasn’t much but it was all he could under the circumstances.

Gilbert’s hand subconsciously went to where Feliks had drank from him and rubbed gently.

Feliks watched him and tilted his head, “Are you okay?” He asked and placed his hand over where he had bitten. He had heard from his friends’ human mates that sometimes the bite mark can hurt the next day.

Gilbert placed his hand on top of Feliks’s and looked up at him and grinned, “Yea, why wouldn’t I be?” The albino really was fine, he was just intrigued by the mark on his neck. He didn’t know why, but he was. Maybe it’s because he was intrigued by the person to made the mark.

“I heard the mark can hurt.” Feliks answered and leaned down to kiss Gilbert’s forehead.

“Naw, I’m fine,” Gilbert said and smirked before moving to catch Feliks’s lips in a kiss.

Feliks grinned into the kiss and felt the bond throb around them.

Gilbert closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. ‘No one’s lips should feel this good,’ Gilbert thought as he slipped his arms around Feliks.

Feliks licked Gilbert’s lips and knew he had to tell the human about the bond soon.

Gilbert opened his mouth and slipped his tongue out to lick at the vampire’s tongue.

Feliks pushed his tongue into Gilbert’s mouth and licked around. He would tell the other later.

Gilbert moaned softly and licked gently at the tongue in his mouth. He wondered if he could live with the vampire for a little while. He’d have to ask later.

Feliks pulled back. He didn’t want to stop kissing but this angle was awkward. He caressed the other’s neck and chest.

Gilbert whined softly at the loss of the other’s lips. He moved to sit up and kiss him again.

Feliks moved so he was sitting in front of Gilbert and kissed him again. This was much better.

Gilbert slipped his arms around Feliks’s neck and opened his mouth. He then moved to straddle the vampire.

Feliks placed his hands on Gilbert’s hips and pulled him flush against himself. He wondered if he could drink again.

Gilbert moaned and ground against the vampire. One of his hands moved to tangle into Feliks’s hair as the other slid to his arm and gripped his sleeve.

One of Feliks’s hand slide up Gilbert’s back to rest on the small of his back while the other gripped his hip.

Gilbert broke the kiss after a moment to pant and grin at the blond. “D-damn... I should... of went walking... in the woods alone... a while ago...”

“Mmm... If you were walking a while ago I wouldn’t have found you.” Feliks said and kissed him.

Gilbert twirled a strand of Feliks’s hair around his finger, “You might have...” Gilbert said and moved to kiss down Feliks’s neck. In the process, he bared his own neck to the vampire without knowing it.

Feliks hummed softly and ran his hands down the other’s neck, “I just found this place like a week ago.” He pressed his nail along the neck and raised a red line.

Gilbert hummed and slivered slightly, “I guess I just have good timing then...” the Albino said and moved to slide Feliks’s shirt up slowly.

Feliks took his shirt off and kissed the other’s nose.

Gilbert’s cheeks turned a light pink as he grinned more. He moved to gently kiss down Feliks’s chest slowly. One of his hands moved to gently rub one of the vampire’s nipples.

Feliks shivered slightly and arched into the other. His hands felt so warm.

Gilbert moved off Feliks’s lap and nuzzled his groin. His free hand rested on his side while the other kept rubbing his nipple.

Feliks moved his other hand to tweak his other nipple as he moaned softly. “Mmm, Gilbert .”

Gilbert sat up to knock Feliks’s other hand away before licking the nipple. The hand that was on Feliks’s side moved to work on getting rid of his pants. He loved the sound of his name coming from the vampire’s lips, and wanted to hear it more.

Feliks helped get his pants off and arched into the other. He liked the mouth on him.

Gilbert trailed his finger over the vampire’s cock as he sucked on his nipple. The Prussian started to wonder what sex with a vampire would be like. At that thought, he could feel his blood running straight to his own cock.

Feliks moaned and bucked into the fingers, “Ah... Good... Gilbert.”

Gilbert smirked, moved to kiss down Feliks’s body, and teased Feliks’s cock with his tongue.

Feliks gasped and his hands gripped the sheets in pleasure.

Gilbert hummed softly as he took the head of the vampire’s cock into his mouth and licked it gently. Both of his hands moved to rub the others thighs gently.

Feliks spread his legs and moaned softly and he arched into the human.

Gilbert moaned softly around him and bobbed his head slowly

Feliks hissed in pleasure. No one had touched him like this for ages. “A-ah.. Yes...”

Gilbert moved his head quicker as he wrapped his tongue around the other male’s member. He was currently glad he had gotten practice and could pretty much deepthroat anything.

“Oh.. Gilbert...” Feliks moaned and and bucked up. He was getting closer to the edge.

Gilbert took Feliks in until he nuzzled his hair and swallowed around him.

Feliks came down his human’s throat and gripped the sheets beneath him.

Gilbert swallowed all of the vampire’s seed easily and sat up to grin at him.

Feliks kissed him hard on the mouth and cupped his cheek.

Gilbert moaned into the kiss and leaned into him. He put his arms around Feliks’s neck.

Feliks pulled Gilbert into his lap and held his hips close to his own.

Gilbert pulled back to smile at Feliks. He was starting to really like spending time with the vampire and hoped he wouldn’t have to leave soon.

“Hey... I like need to tell you something...” Feliks said softly. He could tell the human now about the bond and let him decide.

“Hmm?” Gilbert just hummed out as he moved one hand to play with Feliks’s hair. It was so pretty and soft. It looked really good on the vampire.

“We... We’re bonded.” Feliks said and scratched behind the other’s ear. He heard human’s liked that.

Gilbert hummed softly and leaned into the hand, "Mmm mhm... Whats that mean?" That felt good...

“It means... We are like connected together... We will be bonded for like a while.” Feliks tried to explain and kept scratching.

"That's cool…" Gilbert purred out and snuggled into him. Oh god, that felt good. "That just gives me a reason to stay with you longer, ja?" he said and smirked up at him.

Feliks grinned and scratched just a bit harder, “So like you don’t want to break it?” 

“Mmm... Nein... Why would I?” Gilbert purred out and leaned more into the hand, “Oh god... This feels so good...” The Prussian finally said out loud.

“Mmm.. I can tell.” Feliks said and switched sides. “I didn’t know if you have someone else waiting for you.” Answered Feliks.

“Mm... Well... I’m sure Franny and Tonio will be waiting for me to come back... and mein bruder and Vati....” Gilbert said absent mindedly as he tilted his head to lean into the hand again.

“Mmm, distance breaks the bond.” Feliks said with a neutral voice. He didn’t want his human to leave, but he won’t keep the other from his friends.

“Then... You’ll just have to come with me... Franny and Tonio’ll be cool with anything...” Gilbert purred out and nuzzled into Feliks. He didn’t really want to be far from the vampire anyway.

“I... I can’t... You see, I’m being liked hunted... But you can come back, right?” Feliks asked and gently kissed his forehead. The bond was getting stronger.

Gilbert frowned slightly, “We’ll just have to get rid of who’s hunting you... I’ll kick their asses... I want you to meet my friends and my brother... and even my father... If I wanted to visit Vati, I’d have to go all the way to Germany...” The Prussian said as he looked up at Feliks. He wouldn’t let anyone mess with his vampire now.

Feliks cupped his cheek, “They are not humans. If we leave during the day I can go . They don’t like the light.”

“What about you? Doesn’t the light bother you? Or is that a myth?” Gilbert questioned. He could wait to see his friends and family if it would cause his vampire discomfort.

“If I’m in it longer than three hours my head starts hurting. If I’m in it longer than five I won’t be able to move until night fall.” Feliks answered and played with Gilbert’s hair.

Gilbert nodded and nuzzled into Feliks’s neck, “We can go in a few days then... I want to spend time with you first...” The Prussian said and smirked slightly before kissing his vampires neck.

Feliks grinned and moved to kiss Gilbert. He wondered what his friends would think of him.

Gilbert kissed his vampire softly and hummed. He couldn’t wait to introduce Feliks to his friends. He wondered what his bruder und vater would think though.

Feliks deepened the kiss to a passionate one.

Gilbert moaned into the kiss and kissed back just as passionately. One of his hand’s tangled into blond hair as he pressed his body flush against the vampire.

Feliks grinned into the kiss and slide his hands to Gilbert’s back to hold him flush against himself.

Gilbert ground into Feliks as he panted through his nose.

Feliks moaned softly and used his grip on Gilbert’s hips to grind into him.

Gilbert moaned louder and ground into him harder. The Prussian was starting to get tired of wearing clothes. He wanted to feel the vampire’s body against his own.

Feliks held his hips to keep the grinding light and he slide his hands under the shirt to caress the human’s hips.

Gilbert whined softly at the light grinding. He gently nipped the vampire’s lip as he slid his hands to tease his cock.

Feliks moaned and gasped softly as one hand slide up Gilbert’s back. He loved the feel on the skin on his hands.

Gilbert shivered and began stroking Feliks slowly. He leaned back into the hand on his back and closed his eyes.

Feliks moaned slightly louder and slid his hands to cup Gilbert’s ass as he bucked into the hand stroking him.

Gilbert moaned and moved the hand not stroking the vampire to undo his own pants. He was getting rid of these clothes one way or another.

Feliks moved one hand to help rid the human of his clothes while he licked and kissed Gilbert’s neck.

Gilbert moaned softly and arched his neck into Feliks. He ground his own hard cock into the vampire and moaned.

Feliks wrapped his hand around the other’s cock and gently nipped Gil’s neck.

Gilbert tangled one hand into Feliks’s hair as he moaned. His other hand kept stroking the blond vampire.

Feliks shuddered and tightened his hand around Gilbert’s member and stroked faster.

“O-oh... Feliks...” Gilbert moaned and stroked after as well. He moved the hand tangled into blond hair to tease his own hole.

Feliks growled at the pleasure and teased the slit as he bite Gilbert on his neck.

Gilbert gasped at the bite and pushed his finger into him self. He moaned the vampire’s name and squeezed Feliks’s cock gently.

Feliks groaned and bite harder to keep from cumming. He moaned his free hand to teasethe other’s hole. Then he gently pressed the tip in besides Gilbert’s. 

Gilbert pressed into the finger and whimpered in both pain and pleasure. His hand slowly stroked the vampire, but had no real rhythm.

Feliks moaned around the bite and made it as pleasurable as he could for his human and kept just pushing the tip in before pulling it away.

Gilbert moaned louder. “Oh... oh god... Feliks... Feels... So good...” The Prussian pushed his own finger deeper as he moaned. His hand stroked his vampire quicker.

Feliks moaned and matched Gilbert’s strokes.

Gilbert whimpered in pleasure and squeezed Feliks’s cock gently.

Feliks pulled away from the bite and licked it closed. “Ah... Close.. Gil...”

“M-me t-too... Feliks...” Gilbert panted out, “C-come together?” He asked and looked into his vampire’s eyes.

Feliks nodded and and fingered the slit before kissing him deeply.

Gilbert moaned into the kiss and came as he squeezed his vampire.

Feliks came as well and moaned into the kiss. He stroked the other through his high.

Gilbert panted heavily and slowly stroked as well. “Mmm... Feliks...”

Feliks kissed Gilbert’s cheek and pulled his hand away to rub his side.

Gilbert leaned into the hand on his cheek and sighed happily. His hands moved to caress his vampire’s thighs gently. Gilbert still wanted to know what sex with a vampire would be like, but he could wait a bit.

Feliks grinned at Gilbert and pecked him on the mouth. He was glad the other was staying with him.

Gilbert kissed back softly before snuggling up to him.

Feliks hugged him close and laid them down.

Gilbert laid his head on Feliks’s chest and hummed softly. He turned his head to kiss the chest under him.

Feliks grinned and played with the other’s hair.

Gilbert smiled up at him and kissed his chin. One of his hands moved to lay over the newest mark Feliks made.

Feliks kissed Gilbert’s hand then his mouth, “Hungry yet?”

Gilbert’s stomach answered for him and growled loudly.

Feliks grinned and wiggled out of bed, “Anything you want?”

“Anything’s awesome... Though I like sausage...” Gilbert said and grinned before hopping up.

Feliks nodded and went into his little kitchen. He pulled out sausage and eggs then he made them breakfast before sitting the table. His plates were pink and had hand painted ponies on them. 

Gilbert picked up one of the plates and smiled, “These are cute, Feliks...”

Feliks grinned, “Like thanks.” He said and put the food in between the plates.

Gilbert pulled a chair out and kissed Feliks softly as he smiled.

Feliks kissed him back and slowly sit down.

Gilbert leaned over to keep the kiss going until Feliks fully sat down. He then smiled and sat next to him.

Felik pushed the food closer to Gilbert, “Here. Eat.”

Gilbert got some and started to eat. He moaned at the taste and was surprised by how good Feliks could cook.

Feliks watched him eat, “Good?” he asked after he heard the moan. He was glad the other liked his food. He could never really eat his own food. It tasted gross to him and could only hold off his blood lust for a few hours.

“Mhm... You’re a really good cook...” Gilbert moaned again and kept stuffing his face.

Feliks grinned more and ate a few bites off a sausage just so he looked normal. 

Gilbert swallowed what was in his mouth before moving to put his hand on top of Feliks’s. He didn’t know much about vampires honestly, but he didn’t think it would be a healthy for him to eat normal food as it would be to drink blood. “You don’t have to eat, you know... Unless you want to of course... but... I don’t mind you drinking from me... It’s better for you right...?” he asked while looking at his vampire.

Feliks looked up at him and placed his other hand on top of Gilbert’s. “Yea, it’s much better... Thanks.” He smiled at his human. He had never had a willing victim before.

Gilbert grinned and ate the last bite on his own plate before turning to Feliks. He smiled at his vampire before saying, “Feliks... I don’t want you to do what you normally do, where you make everything feel really good... I want to know just what your fangs feel like... Do you think you could do that for me?”

Feliks bit his lip, “Gilbert... I like... I don’t know... I’m not sure like how it feels. I don’t want to hurt you.” He had never heard of a vampire biting without the pleasure.

“I’ll be fine Feliks... Please?” Gilbert asked and gave him his cutest puppy dog eyes.

Feliks broke down, “Okay... But if it hurts too much stop me.” He said and gave the other a hard stare. 

“I will... promise...” Gilbert promised and kissed Feliks softly.

Feliks kissed back and grinned into the kiss.

Gilbert grinned back and then bared his neck for Feliks.

“Now?” Feliks asked softly and looked at the neck in front of him.

Gilbert gently slipped his arms around Feliks, “Only if you want to...”

Feliks stood up and held Gilbert close to him, “If you’re ready for it.”

Gilbert nodded and smiled again.

Feliks licked the neck offered to him and gently nipped the neck. He was thinking about the right spot to bite.

Gilbert closed his eyes and relaxed completely into his vampire. He wasn’t near as scared or tense as he was the first time. He completely trusted Feliks now.

Feliks bite down on the spot where his neck meet his shoulder and closed his eyes. He knew this part hurt so he went as quickly as possible.

Gilbert gasped softly at the pain and arched into Feliks.

Feliks sucked softly and kept the pleasure out of his bite. He didn’t know how this would feel so he had to read Gilbert’s body language. He moaned softly at the taste of blood. At this rate he wouldn’t need to feed for a long time. 

Gilbert tangled one hand into blond hair as he panted. It hurt, obviously, but the Prussian never wanted the pain to stop. He felt closer to Feliks now than before, just focusing on the feeling of the fangs in his neck. He could almost feel his blood going down the other’s throat as he drank. He loved the way this felt and almost felt their bond growing stronger.

Feliks knew he was hurting his human but keep sucking because the other seemed to like it. Feliks moaned softly again as their bond embraced them and grew in power.

Gilbert moaned softly in what was mostly pain, but tried to press himself closer to Feliks.

Feliks really wanted to take the pain away but he knew Gilbert wanted to experience this. He pressed Gilbert as close as he could to himself.

Gilbert tangled one of his legs with Feliks’s as he leaned against the vampire. He let a soft whimper slide through and he gripped his vampire’s hair slightly tighter. Even so, Gilbert still wouldn’t tell Feliks to stop for the world. He was loving this feeling too much.

Feliks groaned and licked at the blood leaking out of the wound. One hand tangled into Gilbert’s hair and the other hand gripped Gil’s hips. He would pull back in a minute even if Gilbert said nothing.

Gilbert felt the vampire’s tongue licking at the blood and he moaned softly in pleasure. The soldier was leaning heavily on the blond now though, he wouldn’t be able to stand on his own once Feliks pulled back.

Feliks took one last big gulp of blood before pulling back and licking the wound gone. He stood straight but held Gilbert to him.

Gilbert panted and nuzzled into him. “That... was... amazing... Feliks...” came the weak voice. He moved his arms to just have them gently wrapped around his vampire’s neck.

Feliks grinned at pecked Gilbert’s mouth. “Mmm... You’re taste is addicting.”

Gilbert blushed and kissed Feliks softly. “Can... we go... lay down?”

Feliks nodded and took his human to the bed again. He laid down Gilbert before sitting beside him. He stroked the other’s body and hummed softly.

Gilbert looked up at him, “I said... We for a reason...” The Prussian wanted to snuggle with his vampire.

Feliks grinned and laid beside him. He nuzzled him and kissed his cheek.

Gilbert blushed and grinned. He snuggled into his vampire and laid his head on his chest. The soldier was soon asleep peacefully.

Feliks watched him sleep for a few minutes before falling into a vampire sleep. He doesn’t need to sleep a whole night but he needs a few minutes to a few hours of sleep every few weeks so he could function right. 

Gilbert snuggled closer to Feliks in his sleep and tangled their legs together. He wrapped both his arms around his vampire and hugged him close. He mumbled happily in German in his sleep.

Feliks nuzzled his lover(?) and hummed in his half sleep and he held the human as close as was possible.

Gilbert only slept for a couple hours this time before blinking awake and yawning. He hugged his vampire tighter as he did so.

Feliks woke up as soon as Gilbert did and he grinned at him, “Sleep well?”

“Mhm...” Gilbert hummed, smiled, and kissed his vampire.

Feliks kissed back softly and cupped Gilbert’s cheek.

Gilbert leaned into the hand and grinned.

Feliks kissed his nose softly and looked out the front of the house to see what time it was.

Gilbert stretched and looked out as well at the mid-day sun. “This day is going to fly by, huh?”

“Hhmm... Maybe.” Feliks said and stretched as well.

Gilbert slowly stood and popped his back. One of his hands moved to rub the newest mark on his neck. It kinda stung a bit but he wouldn’t tell Feliks that.

Feliks hugged him from behind and nuzzled the other side of his neck. He hoped the bite didn’t hurt too bad.

Gilbert relaxed into Feliks’s arms and turned to smile at him. He really liked being here with the vampire. He was so caring and nice, not anything like rumors say about vampires...

Feliks kissed his neck, “Thanks for like letting me feed. I was about to snap.”

“Mm... Any time... You have your own personal buffet now...” Gilbert said and grinned at his vampire. Sure, the soldier felt a bit weak when Feliks finished, but after a nap he always felt as good as new. Plus he loved his vampire’s fangs, and definitely doesn’t mind them in his neck.

Feliks grinned and moved so he was in front of his human. He gently kissed Gilbert and licked the human’s lips. 

Gilbert smiled and slipped his arms around Feliks’s neck. He slipped his tongue out to lick back at the vampire’s tongue.

Feliks turned the kiss deeper and pressed against the tongue.

Gilbert moaned and sucked on the other male’s tongue.

Feliks traced shapes on the other’s tongue and hummed softly. He loved to kiss his human. He loved the taste of him, the feel. It was just to... addicting.

Gilbert moaned louder and pressed against the others body. He couldn’t get close enough to the other male.

Feliks placed his hands on Gilbert’s hips to hold him close and not let him back away.

Gilbert wouldn’t even think of backing away. One of his hands tangled into blond hair and the other gripped Feliks’s shirt. He kept kissing him deeply.

Feliks nipped Gilbert’s bottom lip and moaned softly.

Gilbert nipped back at the vampire and panted through his nose.

Feliks broke apart to let the other breath but stayed not even in inch away.

Gilbert didn’t much care about breathing and went in for another deep kiss. He tangled one of his legs with his vampire’s.

Feliks slid one hand to Gilbert’s leg and hitched it up to his waist. He kissed back but kept breaking it so the other could breath somewhat.

Gilbert backed up until he fell on the bed and then grinned up at his vampire.

Feliks crawled over top of him and caged him in with one hand on either side of his head and a knee on either side of his hip. He grinned back and leaned close.

Gilbert leaned up and kissed him again. One of his hands slowly slid to palm Feliks while the other went to the back of his head.

Feliks moaned in surprise and arched into Gilbert.

Gilbert smirked at him and slowly palmed him.

Feliks moaned and he moved his head to Gilbert’s neck to suck on it.

Gilbert moaned back softly and closed his eyes. His hand kept moving slowly, gently.

“Ah... Ah...” Feliks moaned and closed his eyes. He arched into the hand and shuddered.

Gilbert gently squeezed before moving to gently unbutton his pants.

Feliks gasped and moved one hand to gently rub his human’s nipples.

“O-oh...” Gilbert gasped out and stroked Feliks slowly.

Feliks shuddered and pinched the nipple before teasing it.

Gilbert whimpered in pleasure before starting to completely strip his vampire. He wanted more skin. More contact.

Feliks leaned back and helped remove his clothes before leaning back down and kissed the other. 

Gilbert kissed back deeply while he started removing his own clothes.

Feliks removed Gilbert’s pants before pulling away to strip the shirt off.

Gilbert grinned up at Feliks and wrapped his legs around the vampire’s waist.

Feliks looked over Gilbert before running a hand down his chest.

Gilbert shivered and arched into the hand. He ran his own hands down Feliks’s back, wanted to touch every part of him.

Feliks leaned down to lick Gilbert’s nipple as he shivered at the hands.

Gilbert moaned softly. One of his hands rubbed over Feliks’s ass while the other slid to the front to stroke him.

Feliks moaned softly and bit down gently. He moved one hand to tease the other’s member.

Gilbert gasped softly and moaned. He gently massaged Feliks’s balls as he started to pant.

Feliks gasped out Gilbert’s name and shivered as he switched nipples and stroked the other slowly.

“F-feliks...” Gilbert panted out softly and stroked him as well.

Feliks moved his mouth to suck on Gilbert neck as he slid his fingers to Gilbert’s ass.

Gilbert gasped and arched into his vampire’s fingers. He had been waiting for this. He just hoped Feliks went all the way.

Feliks probed the hole and pushed the tip in before pulling them back to wet them.

Gilbert whined softly when Feliks pulled his fingers back.

Feliks grinned and pressed his pointer finger into Gilbert slowly when he decided they were wet enough.

Gilbert moaned and pushed back into the finger, “Yessss...”

Feliks thrust the finger slowly and hooked it to find the other’s prostate.

Gilbert gasped and cried out as pleasure shot through his body.

Feliks grinned and aimed for that spot as a second finger teased the entrance.

Gilbert pulled Feliks into a deep kiss as he whimpered in pleasure and squirmed.

Feliks kissed back and thrust his tongue the same way his finger was moving.

Gilbert moaned and one of his hands teased Feliks’s cock. God he wished the other would hurry though.

Feliks gasped and pressed both fingers into Gilbert sweet spot.

Gilbert moaned loudly and gently gripped Feliks’s cock, “Fuck...Yes...”

Feliks shuddered and pulled back from the kiss to watch Gilbert’s face. He scissored his fingers and teased the prostate.

Gilbert closed his eyes and arched his back as he gasped, “Feliks...God...” he moaned as pink dusted his pale cheeks.

Feliks hummed and added a third finger. He kissed a pink cheek and scraped the other’s prostate gently.

Gilbert cried out and moaned, “Fuck... Feliks... Hurry... I want you...”

Feliks hummed, “I don’t think I want to hurry.” He said and spread his fingers. He liked the expressions on the other’s faces.

Gilbert whined and then moaned, “O-oh... god... Please... Feliks...”He begged and wiggled.

Feliks pulled his fingers out and lined up, “Only because you asked nicely.” He said and slowly entered into Gilbert.

Gilbert arched up as he gasped. He moaned his vampire’s name and tangled one hand into his hair. This feels so awesome, thought the soldier.

Feliks started his thrusts slow and laid his head on the other’s shoulders .He reached one hand to stroke Gilbert in time with his thrusts. 

“Mmm... Feliks... Yes... You feel... so good...” Gilbert moaned out and slowly rocked his hips with the thrusts.

Feliks grinned and changed his angle to hit Gil’s prostate.

Gilbert moaned moaned louder and arched up, “Fuck! Feliks!” He wouldn’t last long if the other kept hitting his sweet spot.

Feliks kept his thrust slow as his unnecessary breaths hitched. He ran his thumb over Gilbert’s silt and moaned himself.

“A-ah... F-feliks...” Gilbert moaned and tightened around him. He could feel himself almost cumming but pushed it back.

Feliks shuddered and groaned. “Gilbert.... Yes...” Feliks moaned and his other hand gripped Gilbert’s hips.

Gilbert arched into him, “P-please... h-harder...”

Feliks moaned and thrust harder into Gilbert’s prostate. He was slowly nearing the edge.

Gilbert moaned louder and Feliks’s name kept falling from his lips.

Feliks groaned at the sound of his name coming from Gilbert’s lips and he pounded into the other harder and faster.

“Yes! Feliks! So -oh god- good!” Gilbert moaned as he started finding it hard to hold himself back from cumming.

“Gilbert. You’re... So good... Yes!” Feliks moaned out and nipped Gilbert’s neck.

“Feliks!” Gilbert cried out again as he came. He tightened around his vampire lover more.

“Nghhh.... Gilbert!” Feliks groaned out and came deep inside his lover. He kissed Gilbert’s cheek as he thrusted through their high.

Gilbert panted and tried to catch Feliks’s lips in a kiss as he still whimpered in pleasure.

Feliks kissed him slowly and passionately. 

Gilbert moaned into the kiss and lay limply on the bed. God. That was amazing, he thought.

Feliks stopped moving but he was still inside Gilbert. He was glad that he could make the other like this.

Gilbert smiled tiredly up at his vampire. The blond sure knew how to wear him out.

Feliks kissed his nose and kept his weight on his elbows that were on either side of Gilbert now.

Gilbert blushed but just pulled Feliks down to snuggle him.

Feliks nuzzled him and gently kissed his neck. He wouldn’t mind doing this again.

Gilbert hummed and smiled. They were so doing this again... Gilbert grinned and nuzzled blond hair as he sighed happily.

Feliks pulled his head up to look at Gilbert, “You were like awesome.” He grinned then.

Gilbert blushed more and looked away, “Not as awesome as you...”

Feliks hummed his disagreement and kissed Gilbert’s chin.

Gilbert moved to kiss Feliks softly.

Feliks kissed back and moved to slide out of Gilbert. He didn’t think this was too comfortable to the other.

Gilbert whined softly, he liked having the other inside him. He gently nipped Feliks’s lips to show his displeasure.

Feliks stopped moving and hummed as he pushed back in. It seemed that Gilbert didn’t want him to move. And to be honest, he didn’t want to either.

Gilbert let a soft moan slip through when Feliks pushed back in and he nuzzled into his lover.

Feliks sighed softly and closed his eyes as he listened to his lover’s heart rate. Such a soothing sound to him.

Gilbert smiled and moved one hand to gently stroke Feliks’s hair. He held his vampire lover close and relaxed under him as he sighed happily. Gilbert was so glad he had came to war with his brother. He would have never had met Feliks if he had stayed home.

Feliks grinned up at him, “Like... I meant to ask... Why were you in the woods late at night?” He was to blood crazed to realize that.

“I...” Gilbert stopped to remember for a moment /why/ he was out there, “I was suppose to be on a spy mission for the German army... Guess I failed that mission...” He just shrugged and snuggled Feliks closer.

Feliks nuzzled him, “I never get involved in Human affairs. Although I heard that some Vampires have joined the wars on both sides.”

“I wouldn’t have gotten involved in the war... but my bruderlein did... I couldn’t just let him go alone...” Gilbert said and squeezed Feliks tighter.

Feliks nodded. “I once had someone I used to love” He gently kissed Gilbert and played with his hair.

Gilbert bit his own lip for a moment before kissing back softly.

Feliks held him close and hummed to himself.

“C-can I ask... what happened to them?”

Feliks looked away from Gilbert, “They... He left... After he found out what I was.” It still hurt to think that after two years together his love would just leave him. He was the same person on the inside. He thought the other would believe that, that being a vampire changed nothing. He had been turned into one the week after their anniversary and had kept it a secret till the second. Then his love left. He turned back to Gilbert to turn his thoughts elseway. He didn’t want to think about what happened next.

Gilberts eyes grew wide before kissing Feliks deeply. He wanted to take Feliks’s mind away, not wanting his new lover to be sad. He told himself not to bring anything else up that may hurt his vampire. What mattered was now, and the fact Gilbert would never leave his vampire.

Feliks moaned in surprise and kissed back. He was glad his new lover didn’t mind he was a vampire.

Gilbert nipped Feliks’s lip gently and grinned.

Feliks licked Gilbert’s teeth and smiled back.

Gilbert licked back at Feliks’s tongue before pulling back and gently cupping his cheek.

Feliks leaned into the hand and turned his head to kiss the palm of his hand.

Gilbert grinned and snuggled Feliks again.

Feliks nuzzled him, “Want to do anything?”

Gilbert shrugged, “Up to you...”

Feliks shrugged too, “I’ve haven’t spent any real time with a human in ages. I like wouldn’t know what to do.”

Gilbert nuzzled into his neck, “I’m happy just being here...”

Feliks nodded and kissed his cheek.

Gilbert turned his head to grin at him.

Feliks was silent for a bit before something dawned on him, “Like you friends.... Do they believe in vampires?” He knew a lot of people didn’t.

Gilbert shrugged, “I say Tonio probably does... He seems like someone who would... I really have no idea about Franny... I know my bruderlein doesn’t... He doesn’t believe anything until he sees it though, so he’ll be fine once he sees you...”

Feliks kissed his nose, “I can pretend to be human.” That was true. He could.

Gilbert shook his head, “I don’t want you pretending you’re someone you’re not... You’re a vampire and I think you should be proud of that... I obviously won’t go broadcasting it to the world... but I want my friends and family to know who I’m with... If they have a problem with it they can fuck off...”

Feliks grinned, “Okay.” He simply said and nuzzled Gilbert. He was glad he didn’t have to pretend.

Gilbert smiled and snuggled him. He kissed the top of the blond head and just sighed happily.

Feliks closed his eyes and breathed in Gilbert’s scent.

Gilbert smiled down at him and closed his eyes, mostly just to rest them though.

Feliks listened to Gilbert’s breathing and just relaxed with his lover.

Gilbert ended up falling asleep and woke up early the next morning as he yawned.

Feliks had fallen into a day dream and came back to earth when Gilbert yawned. He pulled back to look at Gilbert.

Gilbert smiled sleepily at the beautiful male looking at him, “Mornin...”

Feliks gently kissed him and sat up, “Sleep well?”

Gilbert nodded and sat up as well to nuzzle into Feliks’s neck. “I like snuggling with you...” he mumbled softly.

Feliks grinned and held Gilbert close, “I liked to be snuggled”.

Gilbert grinned and kissed his neck.

Feliks sighed softly and tilted his head.

Gilbert kept kissing softly.

Feliks tangled his hands into Gilbert’s hair and held him to his neck.

Gilbert moaned softly before nipping gently and then running his tongue over the neck.

Feliks sighed happily and shivered slightly.

Gilbert softly bit down on Feliks’s neck and hummed.

Feliks gasped and closed his eyes.

Gilbert pulled back to grin and slide the tip of his tongue over the new mark on Feliks’s neck.

Feliks shuddered slightly then turned to catch Gilbert’s mouth in a kiss.

Gilbert kissed back softly and his smile softened.

Feliks grinned against Gilbert’s mouth and kept kissing.

Gilbert pulled back after a moment and just snuggled him.

Feliks smiled, “How’d you sleep?”

“Great...” The Prussian said and grinned.

Feliks hummed and kissed Gilbert’s forehead.

Gilbert grinned more and nuzzled Feliks’s neck. “So... What do you normally do around here?”

Feliks thought about it. “I like play games by myself... Ummm.. Watch out the door... That’s about it...”

“Why don’t we play a game then? Together though,” Gilbert said and smiled at him.

Feliks smiled back, “What do you want to play?”

Gilbert just shrugged, he had not clue.

Feliks got out of bed and pulled Gilbert to his stack of games that he gathered over his life.

Gilbert tilted his head then picked up some old game he probably didn’t even know how to play.

Feliks grinned. This was his favorite game. He lead Gilbert over to the table and set it up.

Gilbert smiled at the grin on the others face. He was glad he picked a game Feliks liked.

Feliks easy explained the game and smiled at Gilbert more, “Like get it?”

“Totally~” Gilbert said, which was true, he understood completely.

Feliks bounced in his seat, “Youngest goes first.” He handed Gilbert the dice.

Gilbert nodded and smiled before rolling the dice and taking his turn.

A few hours later, Feliks won. He grinned and done a little victory dance.

Gilbert crossed his arms and pouted in his seat.

Feliks leaned over and kissed Gilbert softly. “Don’t pout. I’ve played this game for years.”

Gilbert stopped pouting but looked away sadly. Feliks saying that made him realize how much older the vampire really was. It also made Gilbert realize he’d probably grow old without the blond.

Feliks sat on his knees in front Gilbert, “Hey, why so sad?”

Gilbert just shook his head and ran his fingers through Feliks’s hair.

Feliks nuzzled Gilbert’s navel. “You sure?”

Gilbert shivered and nodded.

Feliks grinned at him and used his lap as a pillow.

Gilbert smiled sadly and played with his lover’s hair.

Feliks kissed Gilbert’s stomach, “Want to play another game?”

“Maybe later...” Gilbert said and shivered again.

Feliks nodded and nuzzled Gilbert before standing up.

Gilbert whined softly at him moving away.

Feliks straddled him and nuzzled him. “Better?”

Gilbert grinned and wrapped his arms around him, “Ja~”

Feliks grinned at him and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck.

Gilbert snuggled him and pushed his earlier thoughts away.

Feliks kissed him and played with his hair.

Gilbert kissed back softly.

Feliks nipped Gilbert’s lips and scooted closer.

Gilbert licked his own lip, but that was all he did.

Feliks wet the already wet lips and tilted his head slightly.

Gilbert pulled back before nuzzling into the vampire’s neck. The Prussian didn’t feel like doing anything right now, he just wanted to be close to his lover.

Feliks laid his head on Gilbert’s shoulder and wondered what had turned his mood.

“Feliks? Can we move back to the bed? I think I’m tired...” The Prussian lied softly.

Feliks nodded, although he thought it was weird that the other wanted to go to bed. He got off Gilbert and held his hand out to the other.

Gilbert gently took Feliks’s hand and went back to the bed with him.

Feliks laid down beside him to snuggle his lover.

Gilbert nuzzled into Feliks and sighed softly.

Feliks kissed whatever part of Gilbert he could reach.

Gilbert sighed again and snuggled closer. He wasn’t at all tired, he just wanted to be close to Feliks without them actually doing anything. Now he felt bad for lying to his lover.

Feliks held Gilbert close and hummed.

Gilbert moved to swirl Feliks hair around his finger.

Feliks stopped humming and looked at Gilbert, “Mmmm.. When do you want to see your friends?”

Gilbert shrugged, “In a couple days... If they need me they’ll send mein birdie for me...”

Feliks nodded, “You have a birdie?” The vampire used to have a pet. Next time he got one he was going to try to turn it into a vampire.

Gilbert grinned and nodded, “Mein birdie’s name is Gilbird, named after the awesome me~ We’ve been together ever since I was a baby~”

“Aww!” Feliks said. He nuzzled Gilbert as he pictured a tiny bird.

Gilbert grinned and nuzzled him back, “Ja... I’ll have to introduce you two...”

Feliks kissed Gilbert’s cheek and closed his eyes. He wasn’t really tried but Gilbert’s heart beat was so soothing. 

Gilbert smiled at him and closed his eyes as well. He figured he may as well try to sleep so he wouldn’t be completely lying to Feliks.

Feliks did end up taking a nap on his alive pillow. He had been sleeping more now that he had a lover.

Gilbert fell asleep a couple hours later, but didn’t sleep for long as a little yellow chick flew into the little house.

Feliks woke up when something into his house. He immediately jumped into a fighting stance before he realized it was a fluff ball. “Aww~!”

“Chirrrrp~” Came a shrill chirp from the little chick. He pecked Feliks on the head before flying and landing on Gilbert’s face.

The Prussian opened his eyes and yawned, “Guten tag, Gilbird...” He mumbled. He blinked a few times before bolting up, “Gilbird!” Gilbert shouted and hugged his little bird gently.

Feliks rubbed his head and pouted. He sat on the bed to rub his head. 

Gilbert nuzzled his little friend, “Gut to see you, mein birdie...” Gilbird chirped softly and nuzzled Gilbert. He then turned to Feliks and chirped angrily at him. The little birdie was mad that someone kept his friend away from him.

Feliks glared at the little bird. If the yellow thing wouldn’t like him, he wouldn’t like it either.

Gilbert kept nuzzling and talking to his little birdie, “What are you doing all the way out here, birdie?”

“Chirrrp~” Gilbird chirped and flew up some to drop a note in Gilbert’s hands and then sat on his shoulder and nuzzled into his neck. Gilbert grinned and patted Gilbird’s head, “Gut birdie...” He said before opening the note.

Feliks watched Gilbert, “What’s it say?”

The Prussian bit his lip after a moment of reading, “I need to get back... Bruder got hurt...” Gilbert jumped up and ran out the door without another word. The soldier also seemed to be missing shoes and a shirt. Thank god he had pants on.

Feliks grabbed Gilbert’s clothes and ran after Gilbert. Being a vampire it was easy to catch up but the sun slowed him down a bit.

The Prussian didn’t even know his vampire was following him. He just ran through the woods and jumped over roots and logs. Gilbird had moved off his shoulder and was flying a head of him.

Feliks held on to the other’s clothes and followed him. He knew the other wasn’t paying attention to him but he wanted to be here in case something went wrong.

Gilbert ran into a camp and stopped panting as he looked around. He then jogged over to where a brown haired Spaniard was talking with a blond Frenchman. “Tonio! Franny!”

“Gil! There you are!” The Spaniard shouted, “I was worried you wouldn’t be able to come!”

Feliks stopped at the edge of the woods and bit his lip. He wasn’t sure if he should follow. Yeah, Gilbert wanted him to meet his family but that was before one of them got hurt. He wasn’t sure if he was still wanted so he watched from his spot behind a tree. The shade providing some protection from the sun.

The Spaniard didn’t even let Gilbert say anything before he dragged him to the medical tent. Gilbird hopped off his friend’s shoulder and flew over to Feliks.

Feliks watched the bird with weary eyes and stepped closer into the forest. The little bird had only pecked him earlier but it had a mission. Now it didn’t so it could easily peck out his eyes because he couldn’t kill his lover’s pet.

Gilbird chirped at Feliks and grabbed his shirt. The bird tried pulling the vampire into camp.

Feliks followed cautiously and stepped lightly.

Gilbird pulled Feliks all the way to the medical tent and to wear Gilbert was currently standing over a beaten and bloody blond German. The albino was biting his own lip and gently stroking the blond’s cheek. The German was out cold and barely breathing.

Feliks went over and gently sat his hand on Gilbert’s shoulder. He wasn’t sure what to say so he just hoped being here would help.

Gilbird landed on the pillow near the German’s head. Gilbert bit his lip harder and closed his eyes as they started to tear up. Gilbird chirped softly.

Feliks watched the other German breath and remembered the time a vampire saved him from certain death. Then it hit him and he leaned over to whisper in Gilbert’s ear, “I could save him.”

Gilbert opened his watery eyes to look at Feliks, “W-will it hurt him too bad...?” Gilbert asked. He knew his brother was already in a lot of pain, and he didn’t want him to be in more.

“It hurts. I won’t lie but only for about an hour.” Feliks answered. When he changed it felt longer than that but he had done his research in case he formed a strong bond and they wanted to be with him.

Gilbert looked at his brother a moment before leaning over and kissing his forehead. He spoke softly in German for standing straight again. He swallowed hard before picking Gilbird up, “Hey Birdie... Go stay with Tonio, ja?” The chick nodded and flew off. Gilbert then nodded to Feliks.

Feliks nodded and leaned over the other German. He wiped a spot clean on his neck and then bit down. He knew this would be the most painfully part, so he tried to speed it up by adding the venom faster. It took two minutes to do so. 

The German whimpered in pain and squirmed weakly. Gilbert closed his eyes tightly and turned his head.

Now Feliks had to take some blood and drip a few drops into Gilbert’s brother’s wound. He drank one mouthful before pulling back. The holes in the German’s neck bleed and Feliks quickly used his fangs to slice his hand open. He held it over the wound until a few drops landed in the wound. He then turned to Gilbert, “We have to let the wound heal on it’s own.”

Gilbert nodded as he trembled slightly. He hoped his lover didn’t notice his shaking. The German let out another soft whimper.

Feliks slowly hugged Gilbert and nuzzled him, “I’m sorry.”

Gilbert hid his face in his lover’s neck and hugged him tightly. “Th-thank you... Feliks... Thank you... s-so much...” The Prussian choked out. He felt like we was going to cry, both from being scared for his brother earlier, and relief that he wouldn’t completely lose him now.

Feliks kissed his forehead, “I’m sorry it had to be this way.” He said and rubbed Gilbert's back.

Gilbert just shook his head and hugged Feliks tighter.

Feliks hummed softly and rubbed Gilbert’s back soothingly. He knew this was hard.

Gilbert took and deep breath before pulling back and drying his eyes, “So... What do... we need to do when he wakes up?”

“He’ll need blood in the first five minutes or he’ll attack and kill without meaning to. Then the wound needs to be bandaged and that’s it.” Feliks said wiped the tears Gilbert missed. 

Gilbert nodded, “If you want to go home then, you can... I’ll stay with him til he wakes up and feeds...”

Feliks said no. “I’ll stay with you... Unless you want me to.”

Gilbert didn’t say anything as he went to sit on the edge of his little brother’s bed. He wanted Feliks here, but at the same time he wanted to be alone with his brother when he woke up.

Feliks stood beside Gilbert. “I’ll leave when he wakes up. That way you will not be alone now and then you can see your brother by yourself.”

Gilbert nodded and smiled slightly up at Feliks, “Thank you...” He then looked back to the German and stroked his hair gently.

Feliks sit beside him and took his hand. “It’ll be okay now.” 

Gilbert nodded and leaned against his lover, “Thank you...” he said again. “How... how long will it take his other wounds to heal?”

Feliks tilted his head to the side, “With the vampire blood in him... no more than a week and a half.”

Gilbert nodded and kept stroking his brother’s hair gently.

Feliks rubbed Gilbert’s arm gently.

Gilbert relaxed into Feliks. He was so glad the other male had stayed with him.

Feliks kept gently rubbing Gilbert’s arm. He was glad he could stay with his lover.

Gilbert moved the hand from his brother’s hair to hold the German’s hand in his lap gently.

Feliks traced shapes on Gilbert’s hand and watched him.

“Hey Feliks... Is it true that Silver or crosses hurt you?” Gilbert asked but didn’t move his eyes from his brother.

“Silver and crosses sting new vampires but older vampires don’t feel it.” Feliks answered. Although sting might be an understatement. It really brunt him.

Gilbert bit his lip and nodded. He moved to gently push Ludwig’s shirt out of the way to reveal a silver cross necklace. He gently took it off him, took his own shirt, and put it in the chest pocket. He put the shirt back in a chair and went back to sitting like he was.

Feliks watched him till he sat back down, “What do you think happened?” He was talking about how the German became injured.

“Antonio told me he had went looking for me when I didn’t come back the next morning... He got captured and the Americans... They did this to him... Trying to get information...” Gilbert spoke softly. To him, that just meant it was all his fault.

“Gilbert, don’t like blame yourself.” Feliks knew that wouldn’t help but it was worth a shot.

“But it /is/ my fault... If I had just came home then...”Gilbert stopped and bit his lip hard.

“You didn’t know.” Feliks stroked his hair softly.

“I still should have came back... I failed him... The reason I came to war anyway was to protect him... And I... I failed...” Gilbert said and tears came to his eyes again.

Feliks took Gilbert’s hand and squeezed it. He used his other hand to stroke Gilbert’s hair. When words failed, actions worked.

Gilbert nuzzled into Feliks and just let his tears fall.

Feliks held him to his chest and let him cry. He knew what it felt like to lose a loved one. To watch them die and can’t do anything about it.

Gilbert sobbed quietly and clung to his vampire.

Feliks didn’t try to quiet him. It would only hurt if he held it in. He just rubbed the other’s back and nuzzled his hair.

Gilbert pulled back after ten to fifteen minutes to sniffle and rub his eyes.

Feliks didn’t say anything and just held Gilbert as close as the other wanted to be to him.

Gilbert finally dried his eyes and calmed down. He still snuggled closer to his lover. “Thank you, again, Feliks... You have no idea how much this means to me... That you would help mein bruderlein like this...”

“I would help anyone you love.” Felks said and kissed Gilbert’s forehead.

Gilbert moved to kiss Feliks softly, “Is there anyway I can replay you for this?”

“You don’t have to. I done it for you.” Feliks said and kissed Gilbert’s nose.

“Still... I feel I should...” Gilbert said and looked away to look at his brother again.

Feliks just hummed and watched Gilbert.

Gilbert leaned his head on Feliks’s chest and looked up at him. “Are you sure I can’t repay you?”

“How about when you feel better, I get a proper kiss?” Feliks asked with a small smile.

Gilbert smiled and nodded, “I can do that...”

Feliks nuzzled Gilbert’s hair and kissed the top of his head.

Gilbert snuggled closer to him and kissed his chest.

Feliks hummed and played with Gilbert’s hair.

Gilbert closed his eyes and sighed happy. Maybe he could take a little nap before his brother woke up. Feliks was such a nice pillow.

Feliks kept humming and running his hands through the other’s hair.

Gilbert slowly slipped into sleep, his head on his lover’s chest and his hands holding one of his brother’s.

Feliks held his sleeping lover and looked over to Gilbert’s brother. He smiled sadly, hating that he had to turn someone without their consent.

Gilbert slept peacfully for about 30 minutes before starting to stir. About 50 minutes had passed since the German was turned.

Feliks watched his lover and his lover’s brother. He didn’t wanted to leave yet but his brother might get up soon.

Gilbert moved to stretch slightly and rub his eyes, “Mmm?”

Feliks turned his eyes to Gilbert and kissed his cheek.

Gilbert looked over and smiled at Feliks shyly, “Thanks for staying in here while I slept...”

Feliks nodded, “I’m happy too.”

Gilbert grinned and kissed him softly, “Do... do you think he’ll wake up soon?” Gilbert wanted to see his brother’s eyes open again. He thought he would feel better once the other was awake.

Feliks nodded. “Yes. I’d say not long now.”

Gilbert nodded and moved away from Feliks then.

Feliks bit his lip, “What me too leave now?”

Gilbert nodded and kissed him softly, “Please... I want... I want to see him alone....”

Feliks kissed back before getting up, “I’ll be nearby if you need me.” The vampire left the tent and retreated into the shade of a tree close to said tent.

When the German woke up, Gilbert immediately let him feed. It had hurt, much like the time he asked Feliks to do it without causing pleasure, but Gilbert didn’t mind. He was too happy to see his brother awake. The German had drunk quite a bit before pulling back, and Gilbert was left weak. Afterwards, the younger male just nuzzled into his brother’s neck and Gilbert held him tightly with one arm. He tried to gently put a bandage around his brother’s neck with the other hand.

Feliks knew the other was being feed on, could feel it in their bond. He hoped Gilbert wouldn’t pass out from blood loss. The first time he had drank, he almost took to much.

Gilbert looked at his brother and ran his fingers through his hair. The blond look back up at him and snuggled closer to the older male. Gilbert kissed his brother’s forehead and leaned back against the head of the bed. He was surprised the younger male didn’t ask him what was going on. What had happened. At the same time, he was glad he didn’t.

Feliks climbed the tree and waited there.

Gilbert smiled softly at his brother before he ended up dozing off. The younger male had taken too much for Gil to stay awake long. The German just stayed snuggled closer to the other male.

Feliks waited awhile in the tree but became worried when his lover never at least came out. What if his brother did take to much? He didn’t think so-he could still feel the bond-but just to be on the safe side he climbed down from the tree and slowly entered the tent. 

Gilbert was asleep with his brother hugged close to his chest. The new vampire was just nuzzled into his brother’s neck, awake but not wanting to move. Even though it was his brother, the blood smelt amazing. The blond knew he couldn’t take any more without killing his brother, but he was content from just the smell... For now...

Feliks smiled at the scene. At least Gilbert was alive like he had guessed. He stood to the side, just watching. He didn’t want to interrupt their family moment.

The German noticed a second smell in the room and raised his head to look over at Feliks questioningly.

Feliks raised his hand in greeting. “Hello.” He said softly.

“Hallo...” The German said wearily and moved closer to Gilbert. The Prussian just mumbled in German and hugged his little brother tighter.

Feliks bit his lip and stood there until he couldn’t take the silence anymore, “Like just tell Gilbert Feliks came by.” He said before darting out if the tent and back to his safety spot in the tree.

Gilbert slept for about 3 hours before yawning and opening his eyes. His younger brother had just spent this time nuzzling and smelling his brother’s blood.

Feliks spent the three hours in his tree feeling weak from the time spent in the sun. Since he was in the shade it wasn’t as bad as it could be. 

“Someone named Feliks stopped by...” The younger soldier told his brother.

“I better go see how he’s doing... I should have told him to come in before I fell asleep...” Gilbert quickly got up and headed to leave. Before he left though, he looked back to his brother. He kind of didn’t want to leave him alone.

“I’ll be fine long enough for you to go get your new friend...” The younger one said with an eye role. Gilbert grinned, nodded, and ran out the door.

Feliks smiled down at him when he saw him come out of the tent.

Gilbert looked around until he saw Feliks and grinned. He ran over and climbed up the tree to sit with him.

“I could have came like down, you know.” Feliks said but gave Gilbert a greeting kiss.

Gilbert pulled Feliks into a deeper kiss. He told him he could have a real kiss when he felt better, and he meant it.

Feliks hummed in pleasure and kissed his lover back.

Gilbert slipped his arms around Feliks’s neck and moaned softly.

Feliks kept his hands on Gilbert’s waist and swallowed the moan.

Gilbert arched into him and licks his lips.

Feliks opened his mouth and stroked Gilbert’s hips.

Gilbert slipped his tongue into the other’s mouth and licked gently.

Feliks tangled his tongue with Gilbert’s and sucked softly.

Gilbert moaned again and tangled one hand into Feliks’s hair.

Feliks pushed his tongue into Gilbert’s mouth before pulling back, “Shouldn’t you... go back to... your brother?”

Gilbert gave him another soft kiss, “Ja... but I had to give you your thank you,” the Prussian said and grinned.

Feliks giggled slightly and kissed Gilbert’s nose.

“Will you come back with me...?” Gilbert asked and gave his lover a shy puppy-dog expression.

“If you want me there.” Feliks said although he still was weary of actually meeting his brother.

“Ja... I really do...” Gilbert said and kissed Feliks softly. He may have wanted to be the only one with his brother when he woke up, but now he wanted Feliks to meet him and his two friends.

“Okay.” Feliks said and jumped from the tree. He hit the ground and his knees buckled but he stayed up right.

Gilbert climbed down slowly, “You alright, Feliks?”

Feliks nodded and mumbled ‘just weak’ but smiled at him.

Gilbert gently slipped his arms around Feliks as he walked him back to the tent, “Would it help if you feed?”

“Yes but I’ll be okay.” Feliks said and gently kissed Gilbert’s cheek.

“You know I don’t mind though...” Gilbert said and looked into his lover’s eyes.

“I shouldn’t Gil.” Felks said and carassed the other’s cheek.

Gilbert sighed softly and kissed him again.

Feliks kissed back softly and stopped in front of the tent.

Gilbert held his hand tightly and walked into the tent and went to his brother’s area. The German was reading a book he had found sitting on the table next to him. It was probably a medical book, but he didn’t care.

Feliks walked close to Gilbert and gently squeezed his hand.

Gilbird flew in not long after them with Tonio and Franny in tow. The new vampire looked over his book and his eyes narrowed at Tonio and Franny.

Feliks held Gilbert’s hand but felt very uncomfortable around this many strangers. He had never been with this people in many years. 

Gilbird landed on Feliks’s shoulder and nuzzled his cheek reassuringly as he chirped softly.

Franny walked over to tilt his head at the German, “H-how in the world...?” The Frenchman couldn’t believe the other was awake, let alone alive.

Feliks hide behind Gilbert and watched the other’s from behind Gilbert’s shoulder.

Gilbird tried to pull Feliks back in front. Gilbert noticed what his birdie was doing and decided to help. Antonio looked at Feliks a moment before smirking. “Well... I didn’t notice earlier, but he’s a cutie...”

Feliks blushed slightly and smiled at the crowd. He wished he had more social skills.

Antonio was busy looking Feliks over when a yelp came from where Franny and the young German were at. Franny had jumped back and was holding his hand, “He bit me!” The Frenchman cried out as the new vampire glared and bared his fangs.

Feliks wondered why a feed vampire would bite again so soon. Maybe he just needed more than a person.

Antonio tilted his head, “He has fangs...? Since when?” The Spaniard walked over to stand beside Franny.

The Frenchman shrugged, “They’re sharp though...”

Feliks ran his tongue over his fangs and knew they needed sharpening, they were getting dull.

Gilbird flew over and landed in the German’s lap. The new vampire retracted his fangs at the sight of the little bird and sat his book to the side. He smiled and gently pet the chick.

“Well... He still acts normal... Gets angry at us easy but is nice to Gilbird...” Antonio said and shrugged.

Francis whined softly, “Why does he always hurt me though...”

“Because you always try and flirt with him...” Gilbert spoke up from where he stayed close to Feliks.

Feliks liked the feel of family within the tent and hoped one day to be apart of one. Either this one or some other. Although he hoped it was the first one.

“Soo... Are we allowed to know why Ludwig has fangs and who your new amigo is?” Antonio asked. Ludwig looked up at Gilbert since he didn’t even know either.

Feliks also looked to Gilbert. He didn’t want to accidentally say the wrong thing.

Gilbert looked at them for a moment before shrugging, “When I went on my mission I met Feliks here in the woods... Turned out he’s a vampire and I wasted my bullets like an idiot... I ended up going home with him in the end and then I brung him here with me and he said he could help mein bruderlein and to do that was to change him into a vampire as well.. and here we are...” Franny just stared at the Prussian through his explanation.

“Cool...” Was all Antonio said as he turned to look back at Ludwig. He poked the German and got bit much like Franny did, “Ow!” he yelped and yanked his hand back.

Ludwig just glared at Antonio.

Feliks intertwined his arm with Gilbert’s for lack of a better thing to do. 

Gilbert grinned and kissed Feliks’s cheek. Ludwig raised his eyebrow at the two.

Feliks grinned and gently kissed Gilbert’s mouth.

Gilbert grinned back and kissed back softly. Antonio and Franny both fox whistled at the two. Gilbird chirps shrilly.

Feliks blushed slightly and grinned at Antonio and Francis.

Ludwig was watching them with an emotionless face. Gilbert just grinned and held Feliks closer.

Feliks stayed close to Gilbert’s side.

Ludwig got his book to read again and Gilbird flew to sit on Feliks’s head.

“Kesesese... Birdiiiee~”

Once the bird hadn’t pecked him, he began to trust it. He wondered if he could bite it and turn into into a vampire.... not that he would.

Francis again tried pokeing Ludwig and again got his hand bit. Again he yelped and pulled his hand back. Antonio rolled his eyes at the Frenchman.

Feliks did roll his eyes this time. Humans never learn.

Francis frowned and went to poke Feliks.

Feliks bared his teeth but otherwise did nothing. He knew they must be curious if they’ve never seen a vampire before.

Francis poked one of Feliks’s teeth curiously.

Feliks’s tooth did nothing because it was a tooth and Feliks flicked his tongue out to like said tooth.

Francis tilted his head, looking slightly disappointed.

Feliks tilted his head back. What did the Frenchman want his tooth to do?

Francis just poked him again. It was easy to make Ludwig bite him, but Feliks seemed more difficult.

Feliks hissed this time. Did Francis want him to bite the Frenchman?

Francis poked again and grinned.

Feliks snapped at the finger but didn’t bite it.

Francis poked the older vampire’s nose.

Feliks smirked and bit the finger with the highest pleasure bite he could do.

Francis gasped and let out a moan as he stepped closer to the old vampire.

Feliks sucked for a second before letting go of the finger and licking it clean. 

Francis shivered and a blush crept onto his cheeks. Gilbert just frowned slightly and moved to pull Feliks close to him.

Feliks chuckled and moved closer to Gilbert. He nuzzled his lover’s neck and kissed the other’s cheek.

Gilbert turned his head to kiss him gently.

Feliks smiled and kissed back.

Gilbert grinned at Feliks before something hit him, “Oh! Feliks! I never told you who everyone even was... Ludwig is mein bruderlein and Antonio and Francis are meine freunde,” the Prussian said and pointed to them as he said their names.

Feliks waved at each, “Like nice to meet you.”

Francis grinned, “Bonjour ma belle, it’s nice to meet you as well~” The Frenchman winked.

Antonio smiled and waved. Ludwig just nodded his head politely.

Feliks grinned and just wet his lips.

“Are you going to introduce him to Mania as well?” Antonio questioned.

Gilbert nodded, “Ja, I would like him to meet Vati...”

Feliks didn’t say anything but on the inside he was nervous to be meeting the other’s father.

“I think he’ll like him...” Francis said, “Mania does like reading supernatural things...” The Frenchman attempted to poke Feliks again.

Feliks avoided the finger, “Do you like want to get bit again?” He asked, rhetorically.

“Maaaybe~” The Frenchman sang out and grinned.

Feliks chuckled and grinned back.

Francis just grinned more and then started randomly spinning in circles.

Feliks nuzzled Gilbert as he watched the strange Frenchman.

Antonio ended up catching his French amigo and just held him in place. Ludwig went back to reading at some point in time.

Feliks grinned, “So like when are we going to see Mania?”

Gilbert hummed softly before looking over at Ludwig, “Depends... Ludz, are you coming home too?”

The German just nodded while he read.

“Then we’ll go as soon as mein bruderlein heals up~” Gilbert said and grinned.

“Like awesome.” Feliks said and leaned against the bed.

Ludwig looked up at Feliks over his book.

Feliks didn’t notice Ludwig because he was looking around the tent.

Ludwig glared slightly at the older vampire before turning to glare at his book.

Feliks felt like someone was watching him and he looked to Ludwig to see him glaring at the book. He wondered if that glare was meant for him.

Ludwig huffed and tossed the book on the table, “This place needs better things to read... I don’t even understand Russian...”

Francis picked up a book and opened it. “For one... this is a medical book... and second... It’s not Russian... It’s... Well I don’t know what it is... but it’s not Russian...”

“It’s Ancient Slavic.” Feliks said after picking up said book.

Ludwig raised his eyebrow at Feliks.

“Like what? I had a lot of times on my hands.” Feliks said and sat the book back down. 

Ludwig just shook his hand and flopped backwards with a huff. He didn’t want to be in bed right now, but he could tell he was still sore.

Feliks watched Ludwig for a second before speaking up, "If you lick your wounds the saliva will help you heal, along with the new vampire blood running through you."

“That... sounds disgusting honestly...” was all the German said. He did not want to lick himself.

“I agree but like it will help you heal faster,” Feliks said, “I had to do it once.” 

The German just scoffed and crossed his arms as he looked away from the elder vampire.

Feliks hummed softly and turned back to the rest of the tent.

Gilbert sat beside his brother and petted his hair. Ludwig moved to curl up on his side and sighed contentedly.

Feliks smiled at the family and wished he had a brother.

Gilbert grinned down at his little brother a moment before gently tugging Feliks to sit on the bed.

Feliks sat down easy and smiled at just Gilbert.

Gilbert pulled Feliks to snuggle into his other side as Ludwig drifted off into a vampire sleep to rest.

Feliks snuggled Gilbert and followed Ludwig’s example. 

Gilbert grinned at his two vampires and snuggled them both. Gilbird laid on his owner’s chest to take a nap, and Gilbert decided to go to sleep to. Antonio and Francis chuckled at the four and went to work.

Feliks slept softly for a while and slowly regained his strength.

Ludwig mumbled softly in his sleep and nuzzled his brother.

Feliks woke up and looked around the tent before stretching.

Gilbert nuzzled Feliks in his sleep and hugged both vampire’s closer. Ludwig had moved at some point and was nuzzled into Gilbert’s neck.

Feliks smiled softly but got out of bed. He really didn’t want to lay down any longer.

Gilbert whined softly and blinked awake.

Feliks went over and stroked Gilbert’s hair, “Sleep if you’re tired.” He said softly. 

Gilbert shook his head and moved to get up now too. This cause Ludwig to sit up, awake. Gilbird also woke up and moved to rest in Feliks’s hair.

Feliks hadn’t meant to wake everybody else up but oh well.

Ludwig stretched and groaned. He suddenly felt hungry again already.

Feliks tilted his head at Ludwig. He knew the other might be hungry. New vamps always got hungry faster than older ones.

Ludwig huffed and rubbed his face, as if trying to will away his hunger and probably failing.

Feliks felt for the other German. He had struggled with his hunger for years before he had it under control. Of course then he had no one to help him. If Ludwig asked, he would help.

Ludwig took a deep breath before moving to try and stand. Gilbert moved closer to him, “Bruderlein... You sure you should be up already?” Ludwig nodded but placed a head on Gilbert’s shoulder to help hold himself steady.

Feliks bite his lip. “If... Like you drink from me, you’ll get stronger....”

The German shook his head, “I want to do this on my own...”

Feliks nodded. He really was prepared to offer his blood but he was glad the other said no. He had never been drunk from so he had no idea how it felt.

Gilbert bit his lip and gently put his arm around his brother. Ludwig leaned on his brother and sighed softly. Gilbert looked up worriedly. He wished Ludwig would take some help every once in awhile.

Feliks rubbed Gilbert’s other arm in comfort. “Are you like sure? It would take away the hungry as well.” Even though he didn’t want to be bit, he didn’t want his lover’s brother in pain.

Ludwig almost shook his head again, until Gilbert said, “Ludz...” He then sighed and nodded at Feliks.

Feliks offered his neck and his arm. He would let the other vampire pick which he wanted. He was nervous but he wouldn’t show it.

Ludwig moved to Feliks’s neck and slowly sank his teeth in.

Feliks shuddered as teeth pierced his neck but otherwise stayed still. He felt the sting as teeth entered his skin but nothing after that.

Ludwig drank slowly from the elder vampire. Gilbert looked away from them and talked quitely to his birdie.

Feliks kept his breathing even and his neck lose. He did know that this made it easy and less painfully. He still only felt a dull throb every few seconds.

Ludwig removed his fangs but kept sucking slowly.

Feliks shuddered as the fang left his neck and his eyes fell closed. That didn’t feel bad at all. Not as good as it would have been if it was Gilbert but it wasn’t unpleasant.

Ludwig pulls back after another moment and licks the marks closed.

Feliks turned his head and grinned friendly at Ludwig. He hoped that helped the other a lot.

Ludwig smiled then looked away shyly.

Feliks sat down on the bed and rubbed where the mark would have been. That was as bad as he thought it would be.

“Tired now?” Gilbert questioned him.

Feliks grinned at Gilbert. He was tired but he wasn’t going to tell his lor that.

Gilbert smiled softly and sat next to him.

Feliks gently kissed Gilbert’s cheek and patted his thigh.

Gilbert turned his head to kiss him softly. He knew the other was tired, having been drunk from before.

Feliks hummed and closed his eyes.

Gilbert gently hugged him, “Why don’t you go back to bed...”

Feliks laid down, “Like yeah. That’s a good idea.”

Gilbert kissed him again softly before getting back up off the bed. “I’m going to take a walk with mein Bruderlein while it’s night... We’ll be back later...”

“Don’t like leave the camp site.... They will kill both of you.” Feliks said and closed his eyes.

Gilbert just rolled his eyes, thinking they’ll be fine, and left with Ludwig. Neither brother really seemed to care about listening to Feliks’s warning.

Feliks fell into a light sleep and tuned the bond to feeling so he knew if they got hurt.

Gilbert and Ludwig just went randomly off into the woods. Gilbird decided to go lay with Feliks.

Feiks snuggled the small bird gently. In the meantime, Hotch and his crew were resting from their long search for Feliks.

Gilbert was mindlessly talking to Ludwig about how awesome he was and how awesome Feliks was. Ludwig was listening quietly.

“Do you hear that?” Hotch asked and stood from where he was sitting with Reid. Reid nodded and stood beside Hotch.

“Kesesese, I wonder what he’ll say when we awesomely emerge from the forest just fine. We didn’t even need to listen to him out here. We’re too awesome!” Gilbert rambled.

Rossi smirked, “Sounds like they’re talking about Feliks.” He put down his stick that he was whittling and went to find his weapon of choice.

“How can you be sure they’re worth our trouble?” Eduardo asked as he polished his gun.

“Yeah, Rossi, how do we know they’re with Feliks?” Reid asked with a doubtful look toward the Italian man.

“How do we know they’re not? What if they are and we just let perfectly good bait go? “ Rossi shot back. 

“They sound like they’re from the army stationed not far from here. Do you hear that accent?... They probably don’t even know vampires exist...” Morgan said.

Reid sniffed the air, “One is a vampire that I know.” He said and too Hotch’s hand. Hotch turned to his second in command and asked him a question.

“What do you think Morgan? What are the chances that two Vampires in the same small space don’t know each other?

Morgan sighed and grabbed his gun, “If you’re wrong about this, what are we going to do?”

“Let them go?” Reid offered. He was the least violent of Rossi, him, and Hotch.

Morgan nodded, “Fine, let’s do this...”

Hotch nodded, “Just grab them. Don’t harm them until we know more about them.” Rossi agreed and Reid picked up his knife. He hoped he didn’t have to fight.

Morgan, Eduardo, and Russel all nodded.

Hotch picked up his gun and they went in search for the two that were nearby.

Eduardo noticed them and stalked up behind Gilbert.

Rossi hide behind a tree not far from them and was ready to spring at any moment. 

Right before Eduardo could grab Gilbert, Ludwig spun around and punched him hard in the face.

Rossi sniggered before pouncing on Ludwig and Hotch trapped Gilbert with a full nelson.

Ludwig growled and went to biting at Rossi. Gilbert yelped and kicked at the guy behind him. Morgan and Eduardo went to help Rossi with the young vampire. Russel sat and watched this because he never cares about anything.

Reid stood with Russel and bit his lip. He would help if they need it but for now he would stay back. Hotch growled and pulled the other’s arms farther behind him. Rossi barely missed being bit and let the other two hold him down as he dug in his pocket for a pure silver bar. Even the strongest vampire couldn’t stand this and would fall into a deep vampire sleep.

Gilbert noticed his brother being pinned and shouted, “Ludwig!” as he tried to get away from Hotch. The human was more worried about his little brother then he was himself, “Get away from him, you fuckers!”

“Stop, Rossi. We don’t want to hurt them yet.” Hotch said as he grunted from holding the squirming human. Rossi growled but put the bar away as he pinned the Vampire’s legs and let the other two pin his upper body. 

Ludwig was pretty easy to pin once he was down, having already been injured. Gilbert, on the other hand, still struggled and tried to kick at the one behind him. “Listen fuckers! I said get away from him!”

Hotch grit his teeth and pushed the human onto the ground before pinning his upper body. He looked to Reid and the young man got message and pinned the kicking legs.

Gilbert growled and after a moment, finally stopped struggling.

“The human sure is a feisty one...” Russel spoke up.

“Mmm... He sure is. Tie them together so we can take them back to our campsite.” Hotch said and tossed the other three silver wire. It wasn’t much-just enough to hold a vampire’s hands and feet together. Then him and Reid tied the human up. 

Gilbert growled and tried to struggle again, “Don’t you dare put that on him! He’s already injured for fucks sake! Leave him alone!”

“Will you come without a fight?” Hotch questioned and pressed the other into the ground. If he was human this one would have definitely escaped. 

“I will if you just leave him the fuck alone!” Gilbert growled out.

Ludwig just nodded. He was getting too tired to really put up a fight anyway. It didn’t take much to wear out his already sore body.

“Fine. But keep that wire nearby, in case they run.” Hotch said and yanked the human to his feet. Rossi nodded and stood up to pick up the vampire.

Gilbert immediately tried to move closer to his brother. He really didn’t want to be far from the young vampire. Ludwig didn’t even attempt to move.

Hotch let him stand next to the other. He figured if he didn’t then it would be another fight. They took them back to their camp.

Gilbert followed along quite willingly now that no one was bothering his baby brother.

Hotch told the others to bring the vampire into a tent for questioning. He took Gilbert there first.

Gilbert growled and tried to get away when Hotch tried taking him away from Ludwig.

“Calm the fuck down. He’s following.” Hotch growled back and pushed Gilbert roughly into the tent. Rossi helped bring the vampire in as well.

Gilbert spun around to growl at Hotch. Ludwig just rolled his eyes at his brother, “How did Vati put up with raising you...?” The younger one questioned.

Hotch glared back. “Don’t make me use the silver.” He said and Rossi walked Ludwig to stand next to Gilbert.

Gilbert gently pulled Ludwig behind him to continue to growl at Hotch. They’d have to get past his dead body to mess with his brother.

Hotch glared at the human until Reid touched his arm, “All we want is information from you.” He added ‘for now’ in his head. 

“Fine... Hurry up and ask then... I wanna get mein bruderlein home...” Gilbert growled out softly.

“Do you know a vampire by the name Feliks?” Rossi asked the two brothers.

Gilbert looks as though he thinks for a moment. He then looks confused and looks up at Ludwig, who shakes his head, “Nein... We don’t...” He said when he looked back at the others.

“Mmm... How do we know you’re not lying?” Reid asked softly. He was not used to doing anything.

“Tch... If you’re not going to believe us when we answer you, what’s the fucking point in asking...” Gilbert growled out. Ludwig just slipped his arms around Gilbert and nuzzled into his neck. He was tired plus the smell helped calm him.

“He’s right.” Hotch said and looked the other two over. He had to think of a way to go about this. They could let this to go and follow them. He told the other six to watch the human and vampire and took Morgan off to the side, “Have any ideas?”

Morgan thought for a moment, “If we keep them over night, and Feliks actually cares about one of them, it won’t take him long to come looking... If he hasn’t showed up by tomorrow evening, we can just let them go and forget about them....”

Hotch nodded, “Yeah, you’re right. Now,” he looked to them, “how should we keep them here? Force?”

Morgan shook his head, “Force would just make it worse... The vampire doesn’t seem to care very much any way, and I say if we left the two together, the human would stay put if we promise to leave his brother alone...”

“I think that is what’s keeping him now.” Hotch commented, “It’s done then. Let’s go inform our new guests.”

Morgan nodded and turned to walk back to the others. Gilbert was sending glares at the other 6 in the room while standing protectively in front of Ludwig.

“You shall stay here tonight.” Hotch said with no explanation, “You are going to sleep here in those,” he nods to two cots, “And then leave tomorrow evening.”

“Fine... just tell these bastards to fuck off...” Gilbert growled. His glare was mostly aimed at Eduardo, as though the other male had said something to piss him off more than the others.

“Stay back. Guard the tent but stay back.” Hotch ordered and Rossi stepped back. Reid nodded and went to stand beside Hotch. 

Eduardo rolled his eyes and just left the tent. Russel was already standing a ways away so he stayed put. The Prussian visibly calmed down and turned his head to say something to Ludwig in German. The blond just nodded his head.

Hotch nodded to each person and left the tent, taking Reid with him.

Morgan turned to follow Hotch as well, leaving Rossi and Russel inside. Gilbert went and made himself comfortable on one of the cots. Ludwig snuggled into his brother’s side and nuzzled into his neck The German was asleep in no time, but Gilbert was awake through out the night.

Feliks had slept through the ordeal with Hotch and his crew because no alarming emotions were channeled through the bond. He expected to wake up to Gilbert and Ludwig in the tent if not in the bed but when he opened his eyes, he was alone. He frowned and went outside the tent. 

Most people were doing something or another outside the tent. It was still an army base, but obviously no Ludwig or Gilbert could be seen. Gilbird was resting on Feliks’s shoulder now though.

Feliks frowned and turned to Gilbird, “Should I like go look for them? They’ve been gone awhile...” He really wasn’t expecting an answer.

The little bird chirped and nodded his head, he was worried about his owner as well.

Feliks chuckled at the little bird and went off into the woods. He figured the others hadn’t listened to him.

Gilbird snuggled into Feliks’s neck and was just there for the ride. Gilbert was still awake, but barely, as he was finally getting tired. Ludwig was still asleep though.

Feliks found his enemy’s camp site and then thought the two would be kept in a tent. He frowned and decided to try the tent that was guarded most. He noticed that they were only guarding the front so he sneaked in behind. 

Gilbert was just laying there, stroking Ludwig’s hair as the blond slept.

“Are you okay?” Feliks asked softly and stepped up to the cot.

Gilbert jolted slightly then looked up at Feliks, “Oh... Ja... I’m fine... I don’t think Ludz is feeling too good though... I think some of his injuries are bothering him as well...” Gilbert said back softly.

Feliks bit his lip, “We have to get out of here but how? Can Ludwig leave like I came in?”

Gilbert gently shook Ludwig, “Hey Ludz... Can you get up for me...?” The vampire just whined softly and hugged his brother closer.

Feliks had counted two guards outside, “If you like can’t then I might be able to hit them over the head hard enough to knock them out... but don’t count on it.” He kept his voice low.

“Even if you did knock them out, we’d still have the problem of moving Ludz... If he could move to get out the front then he could get out the back...” Gilbert whispered as he moved to sit up more.

“What should we do?” Feliks asked no one the bit his lip more, “If he drank a little from me and you he might be able to more.”

Gilbert nodded and gently shook Ludwig again, “C’mon Bruderlein... You need to drink some...” The German just shook his head.

Feliks paced back and forth. “If we could knock them out, I can carry him. Plus the sun’s out. They’re weaker.”

“Well... They said they’d let us go this evening... It would be easier if you went and waited for us... At least no one would have to get hurt... While we wait, I can try and get Ludz to drink....”

Feliks nodded, “As long as you’re okay. I’ll leave and wait for you nearby in case like anything goes wrong.”

Gilbert nodded before motioning for Feliks to come closer.

Feliks came and stood beside Gilbert’s head.

While keeping one arm around Ludwig, he used his other hand to gently tug Feliks into a soft kiss.

Feliks smiled into the kiss and pulled back, “I’ll meet you outside when they let you go. Like be safe.”

“You too... And stay out of sight... They asked us about you... I don’t want you getting hurt... That would be un awesome...” Gilbert said and smiled softly.

Feliks nodded, “I will.” He gently kissed Gilbert once more before sneaking out the same way he came in.

Gilbert watched him leave and hugged Ludwig closer. He kept trying to talk the young vampire into feeding, and, after a while, finally convinced him. Gilbert fell asleep pretty much right after Ludwig finished and would sleep until the evening.

Feliks stayed far enough away that they wouldn’t be able to smell him but close enough to jump in if they was a problem. He hoped that they would let his friends go if he never showed up.

Gilbert mumbled in his sleep as he dreamed of the Polish vampire.

Right at nightfall, Hotch asked if anyone had seen the Vampire come to their campsite. Rossi and Reid said that no one came within smelling range when they were on duty to guard the tent.

Morgan, Russel, and Eduardo all said they had not smelt anyone.

“Then I guess we let them go.” Hotch commented and entered the tent. He started at them to see if somehow they could have told Feliks to stay away.

Gilbert was still sleeping peacefully. Ludwig raised his head and bared his bloody fangs at Hotch and moved closer to his brother.

Hotch watched with uncaring eyes, “You can leave. You’re no longer needed.” He said then left the tent. No use watching them leave.

After taking a minute to wake Gilbert up, the two left the tent and then left camp.

Feliks meet them when they had reached his hiding point.

Gilbert smiled sleepily at Feliks and then yawned.

Feliks smiled back, “Let’s like get back to camp. You can rest more then.”

Gilbert nodded and walked with his two vampires back to camp.

Feliks walked them back to the tent and walked in with them.

Gilbert immediately just laid back down and yawned. Ludwig stood there and looked away. The young vampire bit his lip as he felt bad for taking so much from Gilbert.

Feliks gently rubbed Gilbert’s arm and sat beside him.

Gilbert sighed happily and nuzzled the pillow.

Feliks grinned at him softly and thought about what to do with the group hunting him. He knew they wouldn’t stop. They had followed him it seemed like forever. Maybe if he got far enough away they’d quit chasing him.

Gilbert soon fell asleep again. Ludwig decided he would ask Feliks who that group was, “Feliks...?”

Feliks looked over at Gilbert’s brother with curious eyes, “Hmm?”

“Who were those guys? They knew who you were...”

“They’re called Abrius. They are... what you would call... a super human.” Feliks said and picked at the bed.

“Why are they looking for you..?”

Feliks gave a harsh laugh, one devoid with humor, “They don’t know how to let things go.”

Ludwig frowned slightly, “That’s not really an answer...”

“I... killed someone in their group. Someone’s lover.” Feliks answered and frowned. He hadn’t meant to kill. They just hadn’t feed him in a couple months and he snapped. 

“Can’t say I blame them for not letting it go... I wouldn’t have either...” Ludwig said and eyes wandered to his brother. He hoped Gilbert wouldn’t get hurt by someone from the Abrius because of this.

“It was their fucking fault.” Feliks said softly and looked at Gilbert too. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to be with Gilbert. If they found him and connected him with Feliks, he’d be dead.

“So? If they kill Gilbert because /you/ started it, are you just going to let go of it?” Ludwig growled softly.

“If they had just feed me.... It wouldn’t be this way...” Feliks was in his own little word and hadn’t heard a word Ludwig said. He was flashing back to his time spent with the Abrius.

Ludwig just glared at Feliks. He swore if the vampire got his brother killed, he would return the favor.

Feliks stroked Gilbert’s arm and looked down. He hated those guys. He hadn’t meant to kill the other. It was an accident.

Gilbert mumbled softly in his sleep. Ludwig sat down in a chair with a huff.

Feliks watched the other sleep for a minute before turning to look at Ludwig.

Ludwig wasn’t looking at the other vampire. He was glaring at the floor.

Feliks wondered if he had done something to upset the other vampire.

Ludwig growled softly, “I’m going for another walk...” He said and got up.

Feliks nodded, “Don’t like get in trouble.” He said softly and looked back down.

Ludwig nodded and left the tent.

Feliks stayed with Gilbert and tossed the idea around in his head that he should leave the Prussian.

Gilbert mumbled Feliks’s name softly in his sleep and sighed happily.

Feliks smiled and pushed Gilbert’s hair out of face to kiss his forehead.

Gilbert mumbled and smiled in his sleep. One of his hands reached out for Feliks.

Feliks took Gilbert’s hand and brought it to his mouth to kiss his knuckles.

Gilbert blinked awake and smiled sleepily up at him.

“Sleep well?” Feliks asked softly and put the hand back down.

Gilbert gently pulled Feliks down to snuggle him, “Still tired...”

“Then sleep. Or, better yet, drink from me.” Feliks said and held Gilbert close.

“Mm... and what good’ll that do...? I’m not a vampire...” Gilbert mumbled and nuzzled into Feliks. He honestly wouldn’t mind being a vampire like his lover and brother, but he wasn’t going to say that yet..

“Vampire blood helps whoever drinks it.” Feliks said and kissed Gilbert’s forehead again. 

“You... You don’t care though, do you? You seemed tired after mein bruder drank from you...”

“I’ve rested since them and plus it’ll like help you.” Feliks said. He was a little tired, from both the drinking and the sun.

Gilbert just shook his head, “We can just rest together... I’ll be fine by tomorrow morning...” the Prussian said and nuzzled Feliks. He could tell his lover was still tired.

Feliks nodded, “If you want.” He said and snuggled Gilbert. This was much better to him. He got to hold his lover now.

Gilbert nodded and grinned as he kissed whatever was in front of him.

Feliks leaned down to gently kiss Gilbert’s lips.

Gilbert kissed back and smiled.

Feliks pulled back and smiled sadly at Gilbert, “This is a bad idea. You should stay away from me.” He didn’t want the Abrius to turn on Gilbert because of him.

Gilbert rolled his eyes before pulling Feliks into a deep kiss.

Feliks moaned in surprise and couldn’t help but to kiss back.

Gilbert kept the kiss deep for a moment before pulling back, “You’re not getting rid of me now... You’re stuck with me... So don’t go saying such unawesome things...”

“I just don’t... want you hurt.” Feliks tried to explain. Then he nuzzled his lover.

Gilbert hugged Feliks tightly, “Too bad... I’m not going to leave you Feliks... Not ever... I’m going to stay beside you for the rest of my life...”

Feliks chuckled, “Mmm.. If you can put up with me.” He said and kissed Gilbert’s ear lobe.

Gilbert chuckled and moved to kiss him softly again. He couldn’t think of ever getting tired of his vampire.

Feliks kissed back and cupped Gilbert’s cheek. He was glad this was the human who had come across him.

Gilbert grinned into the kiss and snuggled closer to him.

Feliks used Gilbert’s chest as a pillow and ended up falling into a vampire sleep.

Gilbert wrapped both arms around his lover and was soon asleep.

Feliks sleep through the night and into the morning, dreaming of Gilbert.

Gilbert woke up the next morning in between two blond vampires. He sighed happily as he pulled the Polish one closer and looked over his shoulder at the German.

Feliks nuzzled Gilbert in his sleep and sighed happily.

Gilbert kissed Feliks’s forehead before trying to worm away from the two vampires and get up.

Feliks whined and work up. He sat up and stretched.

Gilbert got up and stretched. Ludwig moved in his sleep to snuggle Feliks.

Feliks watched him and didn’t know know whether to push him off or lay back down. In the end he was still tired so he laid back down.

Gilbert smiled at the two before going to eat since he hadn’t eaten in a couple days and was still a bit worn out from getting fed on.

Feliks slept in a light sleep and was already feeling better.

Gilbert ate with Antonio and Francis before coming back to the tent. Ludwig was sleeping peacefully curled up against the older vampire.

Feliks was now awake but didn’t want to wake the other vampire because he knew the other needed to rest.

Gilbert smiled at the two and sat in a chair next to the bed.

Feliks smiled back at Gilbert, “Feel better?” he asked softly.

Gilbert nodded and grinned, “Ja... I just needed to eat I guess... Are you feeling alright?”

“Yes.” Feliks said and smiled. He felt the tinglings of hungry but he could fight that for a while. He thought that Ludwig would need to feed more than him.

Ludwig mumbled softly in his sleep and snuggled closer to Feliks. Gilbert grinned more.

Feliks stayed still and just turned to Gilbert.

“Is it okay I find this adorable...?” Gilbert questioned as he smiled.

“I find it weird.” Feliks remarked. He knew the other blond didn’t like him.

“Still cute...” Gilbert said and grinned. Ludwig randomly wrapped his arms around Feliks.

Feliks bit his lip and wiggled slightly.

Ludwig whined softly in his sleep.

Feliks stopped moving and hummed softly.

Ludwig sighed happily and nuzzled him.

Feliks looked at Gilbert, “So like... You don’t find this weird?”

“Nope... too busy finding it cute...” Gilbert said and grinned.

Feliks grinned, “Mmm..” He hummed and then closed his eyes. He had only meant to rest his eyes but he ended up falling back into a vampire sleep.

Gilbert moved to gently play with Feliks’s hair and hummed softly.

Feliks made a happy sound and his lip curled into a smile.

Gilbert grinned and kissed Feliks’s cheek.

Feliks leaned into the touch.

Gilbert moved to squeeze into the bed and nuzzle into FEliks’s neck.

Feliks sighed happily and grinned.

The two brothers snuggled the elder vampire and hugged him.

Feliks woke up and looked at the other two snuggling him before watching them sleep.

Ludwig woke up first and sat up slowly.

Feliks nuzzled Gilbert before getting up too.

Gilbert whined and tried to pull Feliks back.

Feliks grinned and gently kissed Gilbert’s cheek.

Ludwig looked at them a moment before laying down and snuggling into Feliks.

Feliks giggled and closed his eyes again.

Ludwig nuzzled into Feliks’s neck before sighing happily. Even the smell of Feliks’s blood helped relax him.

Feliks relaxed against the two and day-dreamed. Pretty soon it would be night and it would be easier to leave the tent.

“Hey... Feliks?” Ludwig questioned softly.

“Hmmm?” Feliks hummed and turned to look at Ludwig.

Ludwig kept his face hidden in Feliks’s neck. “You’re coming with us right...? Back to Germany I mean...”

Feliks nodded, “Like yeah.” He said softly. He really didn’t want to stay here and maybe he could outrun the people chasing him.

“Gut...” Ludwig said softly and snuggled closer to him. Gilbert mumbled in German in his sleep and snuggled closer as well.

Feliks grinned. It seemed like the other was growing on him. He hoped so.

Ludwig nuzzled more into Feliks’s neck and breathed deeply. He could feel his hunger growing again.

Feliks hummed and laid there enjoying the other two’s company.

Ludwig gently nipped the neck in front of him.

Feliks gasped and turned to Ludwig.

Ludwig immediately pulled back and looked away.

“If you’re like hungry you can feed.... You just scared me.... Not used to other vampires.” Feliks said and smiled gently at the German.

Ludwig shook his head and nuzzled into Feliks’s side. “I.. should learn to control myself... Last time I made you tired, didn’t I?” Ludwig said softly.

“Okay but don’t fight too long. Accidents happen.” Feliks said and gently stroked Ludwig’s hair. 

Ludwig nodded and slipped his arms around the older vampire’s waist.

Feliks closed his eyes again and sighed happily.

Ludwig dozed off again. Gilbert woke up then though and raised his head.

Feliks grinned at him when he felt the bed move.

Gilbert nuzzled into him again. He murmured something.

“Hmm?” Feliks asked softly. He wondered what the other had said.

“I’m hungry...” Gilbert said slightly louder.

“Eat....?” Feliks said softly.

“Don’t wanna move...”

Feliks chuckled, “Mmm... I can’t help you then.”

Gilbert nipped his neck teasingly before rolling out of bed and landing on the floor. Ludwig woke up again and sat up.

Feliks followed after him because he had no one to snuggle with.

Ludwig followed them as well and stayed close to Feliks. Gilbert went to go find food.

Feliks waited for Gilbert and looked around the area.

Ludwig bit down on his lip while trying not to bite down on someone else.

Feliks laid his hand in Ludwig’s arm. Sometimes contact helped.

Ludwig looked away and bit into his lip harder.

“If you need it, I’m here.” Feliks said softly, “New vampires need to eat more than older ones.”

“I don’t want to drink too much from you though...”

“How about I like push you away, if you start to take to much?” Feliks offered, “Plus my blood will help you control your hungry later when your body becomes used to being a vampire.”

Ludwig hesitated before nodding slowly and stepping closer.

“Here? Or somewhere else?” Feliks asked and looked at him. He knew the other was reluctant to drink from him, but it would help.

“Go back in the tent?” Ludwig asked softly.

Feliks nodded and took Ludwig back to the tent.

Ludwig stood there awkwardly once they were inside.

“If you don’t want to bite my neck, then you can bite my arm.” Feliks said and offered his arm up.

Ludwig shook his head and stepped closer to Feliks. He gently nuzzled the elder vampire’s neck. He liked the way the blood smelled better here.

Feliks tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes as he waited for the slightly stinging sensation.

Ludwig licked a place gently before slowly biting down.

Feliks gasped and breathed through his nose. This bit felt a tiny bit better than the last.

Ludwig hesitantly tried to send a small amount of pleasure hormones through Feliks.

“Ah!” Feliks accidentally arched up. He had never been given a pleasure bite but that felt really good.

Ludwig kept the amount of pleasure small, just so Feliks wouldn’t hurt, and kept slowly drinking from him.

Feliks knew that the pleasure coursing through him was small, he shivered and sighed as the other drank.

Ludwig was curious how the other would react, so he added more pleasure.

Feliks’s eyes rolled back in his head and he had to grip Ludwig’s shoulders to kept from falling down. He was not expecting that. Fuck, if it felt this good to be the food then he needed for vampire friends.

Ludwig gently slipped his arms around Feliks’s waist to help hold him up. He kept adding more pleasure to the older vampire.

Feliks arched into the other and bit his lip. “Ah... Fuck... Ludwig...” His hard cock twitched. Damn it, he couldn’t control his body reaction. 

Once Ludwig felt as though he had drank enough to be able to control himself for awhile, he pulled back and began gently licking the wound closed. He knew he could still drink more, but he also knew Feliks needed a break.

Feliks panted against the wall, “Ah... Fuck...” He said and grinned at the other vampire.

Ludwig smiled softly before humming, “Should I go find Gil so he can help you with your new... problem?” Ludwig asked referring to Feliks’s hard on.

Feliks blushed, “Please?” He knew that if the other hadn’t stopped when he did he would have cum already.

Ludwig nodded and went to get Gilbert. It didn’t take long for the Prussian to come into the tent.

Feliks was laying on the bed, breathing through his nose.

Gilbert crawled onto the bed and kissed him gently.

Feliks smiled and kissed back.

Gilbert grinned into the kiss and moved his hand between Feliks’s legs gently.

Feliks moaned softly and arched into the hand.

Gilbert rubbed his hand in a gentle circle.

Feliks panted already and humped the hand.

Gilbert hummed and squeezed gently. “Excited already, are ya?”

Feliks could only manage to nod and bit his lip. “Ghhh...”

Gilbert smirked and started to undo his pants.

Feliks raised his hips and helped take his pants off.

Gilbert tossed Feliks’s pants and moved between his legs to lick his cock.

“Ah... Fuck... Gilbert...” Feliks moaned and gripped the bed.

Gilbert smirked up at him, “I wish you would...”

Feliks looked up at him then caught his lip in a deep kiss.

Gilbert kissed back deeply and moaned.

Feliks slid his hands down Gilbert’s front to caress his stomach.

Gilbert arched into the hand and wrapped his arms around Feliks’s neck.

Feliks moved his hand to brush Gilbert’s groin.

“Mmm...” Gilbert moaned softly as his still slightly- limp cock twitched.

Feliks kept kissing him and teasing his member through his pants.

Gilbert bucked into the hand as he licked Feliks’s lips.

Feliks opened his mouth and used his other hand to rub Gilbert’s back.

Gilbert gently thrust his tongue into the vampire’s mouth and licked at Feliks’s fangs.

Feliks shuddered and pricked the tongue with a pinch of pleasure and one hand tangled into Gil’s hair.

Gilbert moaned and pushed his tongue harder against the fang.

Feliks added more pleasure and moaned softly.

Gilbert moaned and his cock got hard. He ground into his vampire’s hand.

Feliks pressed harder and licked the tongue he was stabbing.

Gilbert gripped Feliks’s hair as he humped his hand and moaned softly.

Feliks moved his hand away to grind against him.

Gilbert ground back and pulled back to pant.

Feliks licked the blood off his fang and thrust hard against Gilbert.

Gilbert gasped and moaned loudly before kissing Feliks deeply again.

Feliks kissed back and nipped Gilbert’s lips.

Gilbert licked his own lips, which smeared blood on them from his tongue.

Feliks licked the blood away ground against the other harder then before.

Gilbert moaned louder as he ground back.

Feliks pulled back and palmed Gilbert. He grinned and moved to kiss his neck.

Gilbert groaned and moved back just to pounce on Feliks.

Feliks gasped and looked up at Gilbert.

Gilbert grinned down at him and kissed him deeply. His own hands moved to strip off his own pants.

Feliks groaned into the kiss and helped Gilbert strip.

Gilbert moved to grind his ass into Feliks once his pants were gone.

Feliks moaned slightly and nipped Gilbert’s lips.

Gilbert licked Feliks’s fang again and moaned.

Feliks pushed Gilbert so he was under him.

Gilbert attempted to roll them back over again.

Feliks let him and ground up into him.

Gilbert moaned and ground his ass into him again. “Mmm... Feliks...”

“Haaa... Gil...” Feliks moaned back and reached a hand to stroke Gilbert.

“Ah...” Gilbert gasped softly and pressed back harder.

Feliks shuddered, leaned his head back, and rubbed Gilbert’s slit.

“O-oh... F-fuck... Feliks...” Gilbert moaned out before moving to slide onto Feliks.

Feliks gasped and placed his hands on Gilbert’s hips. He bucked up into him.

Gilbert moaned loudly and gripped Feliks’s shoulders.

Feliks thrust up hard into him and his hand tightened around his his hips.

Gilbert panted and moaned as he bounced his hips. “So.. god damn... good...”

Feliks groaned and threw his head back, “Gilbert... So tight...”

Gilbert moaned and tightened more. He leaned down to kiss Feliks’s neck.

Feliks tilted his head to the side, “Fuck.” He said and held the hips tight as he thrust hard.

“Ah... Ah... Feliks... Fuck... Wont... last long...” Gilbert panted out and moved his hips faster.

“Me... Either... Hahah...” Feliks said and changed his angle to hit Gilbert’s prostate head on.

Gilbert cried out and squeezed around Feliks more.

Feliks groaned and stroked Gilbert fast and fingered the slit. He keep his bruising grip on the other’s hips as he pounded his prostate.

Gilbert screamed out Feliks’s name and came.

Feliks came not but two thrusts later and moaned out Gilbert’s name.

Gilbert panted and laid down on his chest.

Feliks rubbed Gilbert’s back and kissed his forehead.

Gilbert moved to kiss him softly and grinned.

Feliks smiled at him and kissed him once more.

Gilbert nuzzled him and blushed slightly. Ludwig soon poked his head into the room. He had heard Gilbert scream and was assuming they were done.

Feliks grinned at Ludwig and nuzzled Gilbert’s hair to breath in his scent.

Gilbert smiled and sighed happily. Ludwig smiled and came over to crawl into bed with them.

Feliks grinned at him again and scooted over slightly.

Ludwig laid next to Feliks and snuggled into him. Gilbert grinned more and moved to kiss Ludwig’s forehead gently.

Feliks hummed slightly and played with Gilbert’s hair.

Gilbert snuggled and closed his eyes. Ludwig smiled as he looked at his older brother.

Feliks kept rubbing the hair and relaxed against the bed.

Ludwig moved to nuzzle into Feliks’s neck again before going to sleep.

Feliks watched the two brothers before following Ludwig and taking a quick nap.

Ludwig woke up early the next morning and sat up to stretch.

Feliks woke up up when Ludwig did and wiggled on the bed.

Gilbert was still sleeping and whined as the two moved.

Feliks gently shook Gilbert, “It’s morning time Gil.”

“Nein...” he mumbled.

Ludwig just fell back over and wrapped both arms around Feliks and Gilbert to snuggle them.

Feliks chuckled and stayed still. He didn’t want to get up anyone.

Ludwig nuzzled back to Feliks’s neck and sighed softly. Gilbert nuzzled whatever was in front of him.

Feliks grinned to himself and closed his eyes.

“Mmm... Feliks...” Gilbert sighed in his sleep.

Feliks nuzzled Gilbert’s hair and sighed happily into his hair.

Ludwig randomly licked Feliks’s neck.

Feliks shivered and tilted his head to the side.

Ludwig just kept licking gently. He liked the way Feliks’s skin taste.

Feliks hummed and wondered if all new vampires took to old vampires like this.

Ludwig smiled and just kept licking.

Feliks smiled and sighed softly.

Ludwig nuzzled him and purred softly.

Feliks was lulled into a light sleep.

Gilbert sat up and smiled down at him.

Feliks blinks awake, “Hey.”

“Hallo,” Gilbert said and grinned.

Feliks smiled back back sat up with him.

Gilbert kissed him gently as Ludwig whined at him moving away.

Feliks kissed back and played with Gilbert’s hair.

Gilbert pulled back and grinned more. “You have spit on your neck just so you know...”

Feliks shrugged but moved one hand to wipe his neck off then wipe his hand on the bed.

Gilbert chuckled as Ludwig moved to lick his neck again.

Feliks shuddered as a tongue traced his neck, “I just cleaned my neck.” He said softly.

“You think I care why?” Ludwig asked and nuzzled his neck.

“Mmmm...” Feliks just shrugged and leaned up to kiss Gilbert again.

Gilbert grinned and kissed back. He was just glad his lover and brother got along.

Feliks smiled back and was glad Ludwig liked him more than he used too.

Gilbert licked his lips gently.

Feliks gently opened his mouth and cupped Gilbert’s cheek.

Gilbert pushed his tongue in gently. Ludwig gently kissed the next in front of him.

Feliks moaned softly both from the tongue in his mouth and the on his next.

Gilbert licked the roof of his mouth gently. Ludwig sucked softly.

Feliks licked Gilbert’s tongue and sucked on it.

Gilbert moaned softly. Ludwig nipped gently.

Feliks felt a shiver run through him and gasped softly.

Gilbert pulled back to move to the other side of Feliks’s neck.

“O-oh...” Feliks leaned his head back and shuddered again.

Gilbert nipped softly and sucked. Ludwig bit softly but was careful of his fangs so as not to bring blood.

“Ahhh... Oh God...” Feliks moaned softly and bit his lip.

Gilbert hummed and grinned against his neck. Ludwig wrapped his arms around Feliks’s waist.

Feliks leaned against Ludwig and shut his eyes. “Mmmm...” He really liked being bit and licked.

Ludwig slowly bit into Feliks’s neck and sent a small amount of hormones through him. Gilbert hummed and moved to kiss down the older vampire’s body.

Feliks moaned and his legs trembled. His hand gripped the bed and he bit his lip harder.

Gilbert teased his cock with his tongue gently. Ludwig didn’t drink much from the older vampire as he just pushed hormones through his body.

“I... I can’t... Close... Ah fuck...” Feliks panted out. He had never knew being a vampire’s meal would feel so good.

Gilbert smirked and sucked on his head gently.

Feliks arched his back and pre-cum leaked out. He groaned and just managed to stop from cumming.

Gilbert hummed as Ludwig turned the hormones up.

“Ah! Fuck!” Feliks moaned and came down Gilbert’s throat. He trembled with pleasure and his arms holding him up almost gave out.

Ludwig gently pulled his fangs out and licked the blood up and closed the wound. Gilbert swallows all the cum before sitting up.

Feliks panted and laid down to catch his breath.

Ludwig laid next to him and snuggled in to him. Gilbert crawled up to kiss him softly.

Feliks kissed back and lifted his still shaking hand to play with Gilbert’s hair.

Gilbert smiled and moved to lay on his other side, “Rest mein liebe...” Gilbert said softly.

Feliks nodded and closed his eyes. He breathed deeply and relaxed against the bed.

The two brothers snuggled into him and sighed happily.

Feliks rested against the bed for a few hours before waking up and stretching.

Both brothers just whined and snuggled closer.

Feliks chuckled, “Are you really like going to stay in bed all day?”

“Ja...” The both mumbled softly.

Feliks shook his head but laid back down. He didn’t want to get up without them anyway.

Ludwig licked his neck and hummed.

Feliks hummed softly. He wondered what the appeal was to licking people for no reason.

Ludwig nippled gently and hummed.

Feiks shuddered at the memory of being bitten.

Ludwig grinned and kept nipping gently.

Feliks tilted his head to offer him more room.

Ludwig sucked softly on his neck.

“Mmmm...” Feliks unknowing hummed.

Ludwig smirked and gently pierced Feliks’s neck with his fangs.

Feliks gasped and his eyes flew open. He kept relaxed against the bed and wondered when he even closed his eyes.

Ludwig sucked softly as he slowly pushed hormones into the elder vampire. Gilbert was currently asleep.

“Ahh... Dear... Fuck..” Feliks moaned softly. He didn’t want to disturb the sleeping human.

Ludwig slid his hand down Feliks’s body to massage his balls while he drank slowly.

Feliks brought his hand up to his mouth to bit his knuckles as he arched into the hand and panted.

Ludwig started stroking him slowly as he heightened the pleasure some.

Feliks arched his back more as he cock twitched and a moan slipped past his knuckles.

Gilbert blinked awake and sat up. Ludwig just added more hormones as he slowly stroked Feliks and drank from him.

Feliks had his eyes squeezed tight as he focused on the pleasure running through him. He was trying to last longer than last time. “Nghh..” He made a small noise and his hands tightened into fists.

Ludwig stroked him quicker and hummed against his neck.

Feliks bit his lip and broke skin with his own fang. He dripped on his chin as head fell back and his hips came off the bed.

Gilbert hummed softly and moved to lick the blood off his chin. Ludwig squeezed his cock gently and bit slightly harder as he added the maximum amount of hormones.

Feliks couldn’t hold back with the rush of pleasure and came once again as he panted harshly.

Ludwig cleaned his hand off on the bed as he pulled back to gently lick the wound closed on Feliks’s neck. Gilbert grinned and pulled back, “You know... I’m really glad you two get along... but I would really rather you not wake me up,” he said jokingly and chuckled.

Feliks blushed, “I tried not to.” He said playfully back although he had meant it.

Gilbert just smiled and kissed him softly. Ludwig snuggled into Feliks again and smiled.

Feliks kissed Gilbert back for relaxing fully onto the bed.

Gilbert snuggled into him as well. “You two make me hungry...”

Feliks chuckled and turned to kiss Gilbert’s forehead.

Gilbert just smiled up at him.

Feliks smiled back and ran his hands through Gilbert’s hair.

Gilbert purred softly.

Feliks chuckled and zoned out listening to Gilbert and petting his hair.

Gilbert hummed and moved to get up. He was seriously wanting food.

Feliks let him go but before then he pulled him into a gently kiss.

Gilbert kisses back lovingly before going to eat.

Feliks rested against the bed and hoped Ludwig was getting better.

Ludwig snuggled Feliks before smiling up at him.

Feliks smiled at him too, “Are you like feeling any better?”

“Mhmm... Thanks...” He said before nuzzling Feliks’s neck.

Feliks nodded absent mindedly and hummed softly.

Ludwig wrapped his arms around him gently and snuggled him.

Feliks snuggled back and gave a small content sound.

“I... I’m not bothering you am I? From being too close I mean...”

“Like no.” Feliks said and nuzzled Ludwig so he words were true.

Ludwig smiled and nuzzled Feliks back before purring softly.

Feliks smiled back and closed his eyes.

Ludwig grinned and hugged Feliks closer.

Feliks snugged more and rested again.

Gilbert came back after he finished eating.

Feliks was snoring softly.

Gilbert just chuckled and crawled in bed with them to snuggle.

Feliks rolled over to snuggle Gilbert better.

Ludwig spooned the older vampire while Gilbert nuzzled his chest.

Feliks smiled in his rest and nuzzled what was in front of him.

Gilbert and Ludwig fall asleep and by the morning have probably tangled everyones legs together.

Feliks woke the next morning and noticed he couldn’t move his legs because all their legs were tangled together.

Ludwig and Gilbert were both still sleeping peacefully.

Feliks sit up and tried to detangle his legs. He needed to walk. Resting was awesome but he could only stay in bed for so long.

Both brothers whined and tried to pull Feliks back.

Feliks kissed Gilbert’s forehead and patted Ludwig on the head, “I’ll be back.”

Ludwig and Gil easily untied their legs but they still hugged Feliks.

Feliks tried to sit up, “I’m like just going for a walk.”

They both whined, but Ludwig let go. Gilbert still hugged him tightly.

“I’ll come like back. You want to come with me?” Feliks asked.

Gilbert nodded and moved to hop up. Ludwig got up as well.

Feliks followed after him and stretched his musscels. 

Gilbert and Ludwig both followed close to Feliks.

Feliks left the tent and went for a walk.

Gilbert gently took one of Feliks’s hands as Ludwig just walked with them.

Feliks smiled at Gilbert and stayed away from where his enemies were last time.

“I was talking to our commander yesterday...” Gilbert started, “He said we would head home today if you two want...”

Feliks nodded, “Mmm..”

“Tonio and Franny will be coming home too... It’ll be a nice surprise for Vati...” Gilbert said and leaned against Feliks.

Feliks leaned over and gently kissed Gilbert, “When shall we leave?”

Gilbert shrugged, “Sometime today I guess...” he said before kissing him back.

Feliks nodded, “Like cool.”

Ludwig was randomly humming and following them.

Feliks lead them around for half-an-hour before going back to camp, “Want to like leave now?”

Gilbert nodded before going to get the others.

Feliks waited for him in front of the tent and rocked back and frouth.

Ludwig stayed with Feliks. Gilbird flew over and perched on Feliks’s shoulder before chirping happily. Gilbert came back with Antonio and Francis.

Feliks gently patted Gilbird, “Ready?”

Gilbert nodded and grinned. Antonio and Francis seemed excited to go as well.

Feliks motioned for them to go first, “Lead the way.”

Gilbert led the way to a chopper that was waiting on them. Antonio and Francis stayed close to Gil while Ludwig followed behind Feliks.

Feliks followed behind Gilbert and his friends and looked at the chopper with horror. “Am I supposed to ride in that?”

“Of course! Do you /know/ how far Germany is from here?” Gilbert asked before he grabbed Feliks’s hand.

Feliks didn’t look away from the flying death trap, “I can like run, walk, and swim fast... I’ll meet you there...” He did not trust that thing.

Gilbert just looked down sadly and let go of Feliks’s hand.

Feliks looked away from the helicopter to Gilbert, “I... I... like never been off the ground... I don’t know if I can...” He tried to explain to his human.

Gilbert still looked down sadly.

Feliks tilted Gilbert’s head up and bit his lip, “I... I can ride if... if I sit inside.” He hated seeing his lover sad.

Gilbert gently slipped his arms around Feliks’s neck, “You’ll be inside if you sit up front with me...”

Feliks nodded and took a deep breath, “After you?” He could do this. He could do this. Feliks chanted that through his head.

Gilbert grinned and took his hand. He went up to sit in the pilot seat and had Feliks sitting in the copilot seat.

Feliks shakily took his seat. He gripped Gilbert’s hand for a moment before closing his eyes. He couldn’t believe he was about to leave the ground.

Gilbert smiled and gently squeezed his hand. After everyone else got in, Gilbert got ready for take off using one hand.

Feliks let Gilbert’s hand go. He did not want him to fly this one handed no matter how good he was. He trusted the human but he did not trust the flying machine.

Gilbert used both hands then. Ludwig decided to come up behind Feliks and wrap his arms around the older vampire gently.

Feliks kept his eyes closed and sat tensed up. He had to focus on his breathing otherwise he would hyperventilate.

Ludwig gently nuzzled Feliks’s neck and licked softly. Gilbert easily got them into the air and flying.

Feliks moved one hand to grip Ludwig’s arm and he breathing did increase when he felt them get into the air. He couldn’t wait for them to land. 

Ludwig gently kissed his neck, “Relax Feliks... So one can fly this gal better then mein Bruder...”

Feliks nodded but stayed tense. His breathing did go back to normal but he still couldn’t open his eyes. He would really freak out if he looked out.

Ludwig kept gently kissing his neck.

Feliks breathed deep calm breaths and forced himself to relax against the seat. The hard part was over. Now all he had to do was keep his eyes closed until they touched land.

Ludwig chuckled softly, “If you keep yours eyes closed the whole time you won’t see the beautiful sights you can only see from up here...”

“I don’t care.” Feliks said and loosened his grip on Ludwig’s arm. There was no way he could open his eyes.

Ludwig gently kept his arms around him from behind. “Feliks... Relax... I’m standing up and Antonio and Francis are rolling around wrestling in the floor... You’re safe here...”

“I’ve like never done this... I can’t...” Feliks couldn’t help it. He was afraid of opening his eyes. He wanted to but he couldn’t.

“This’ll be a long ride if you sit there with your eyes closed the whole time... I promise I wont let go of you... If you get scared just can just close your eyes again and I’ll leave you alone...”

Feliks nodded, and after a pep talk in his head, he opened his eyes. At first all he saw was swirling colors until his vision focused. He looked out the window and had a moment of fear but managed to overcome it. This wasn’t so bad, although he was still afraid. 

Ludwig just gently squeezed him around the waist. Gilbert glanced over and grinned.

Feliks managed a smile back and forced himself to stay calm. This was actually a pretty sight after he shoved his fear away. 

Ludwig grinned and gently nuzzled Feliks’s neck again, “Not so bad, huh?”

Feliks nodded, “It’s really pretty.” He said and felt his fear recede slowly

“I told you it would be...” Ludwig said and Gilbird came over to land in Feliks’s lap.

Feliks reached down to run a finger gently down Gilbird.

Gilbird chirped happily and nuzzled the finger.

Feliks cuddled with the soft bird and actually relaxed for once.

Gilbert chirped again and snuggled into him. Ludwig kept his arms around Feliks like he promised he would.

Feliks held Gilbird until they started to land.

Gilbert landed the chopper in the middle of a field. Not far from them was a nice house, big enough to hold 2 or 3 whole families.

Feliks watched them land but waited for the others to get out before he did.

Everyone except Gilbert got off before Feliks. Gilbert held Feliks’s hand as they got off.

Feliks smiled at Gilbert and got off with him.

Gilbert grinned and gently squeezed his hand. Gilbird flew off and flew in circles as he chirped happily.

Feliks pulled Gilbert into a quick kiss, “Ready?”

Gilbert kissed him again before nodding. Gilbert held his hand as he walked over to the house.

Feliks followed feeling nervous. He wasn’t sure how to act around the other’s family.

Three dogs pushed open the door and ran out of the house. Of course, they ran and tackled the blond German who laughed and hugged his puppies. It seemed they were the first to notice the others came home.

Feliks grinned at the puppies as two people come out. They looked at the dogs and the people surrounding them before going back inside to tell the rest of the house who was outside.

Mania ran out side the house to just stare and the people. Gilbert and Ludwig both grinned and waved. Ludwig held his dogs in his lap, and Gilbert still held Feliks’s hand.

Arthur followed after Mania and could only stare. Lovino also couldn’t move. They knew the others wasn’t supposed to be home so it was a shock to see them. Feliciano came around Lovino and beamed in happiness before waving fastly.

Antonio ran and tackled his Italian. Francis ran to scoupe Arthur into his arms. Gilbert walked over while still holding Feliks’s hand, “Hallo~” Ludwig got up and followed, his dogs following behind him.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Francis neck and Lovino nuzzled Antonio. Feliciano ran and hugged Ludwig because he missed him. Feliks followed Gilbert with a small smile on his face.

Ludwig blushed and patted Feliciano’s head. Antonio hugged his Italian tightly while Francis kissed his lover deeply. Gilbert grinned at his father, “Hey Vati... This is Feliks...”

Feliks nodded politely and raised his hand in greeting. Lovino hugged back tightly as Arthur tilted his head for better kissing. Feliciano nuzzled Ludwig’s chest, “Ve~ I’m glad you’re back~”

Ludwig cleared his throat as he turned his head away, “It’s good.. to be back...” Ludwig was starting to wish he had fed before coming home.

“Hallo...” Mania said as he looked Feliks up and down.

Feliks kept his smile in place and wondered what the other thought of him while Feliciano took Ludwig’s hand and smiled at him, “I missed you. It’s been so boring without my best friend here.”

Ludwig blushed more. “I... I missed you... too...”

“I suppose... It’s nice to meet you, Feliks...” The oldest German said and reached one hand out to shake his hand.

Feliks shook the other’s hand and his smile brighten, most likely showing off his fangs. Feliciano ‘veed~’ and jumped up and down. 

Mania stared openly at the vampire’s fangs. Ludwig stood there awkwardly.

Feliks slowly lowered his lip over his fang and cleared his throat.

Mania stared for another moment before just shaking his head and smiling, “I swear my sons bring home the most interesting people...”

Feliks smiled again, “Like you know my name but I don’t know yours. What should I call you?”

“The younger ones around here call me Vati, meaning Dad, or Opa, meaning Grandfather... Or you can just call me by my name, Mania...”

Feliks nodded, “Mania it is then.”

Mania just shrugged as though he didn’t care, “Well... You’re welcome to come in...”

Feliks grinned, “Like thanks.” He said and watched Feliciano try to drag Ludwig into the house.

Ludwig followed behind slowly. He felt his fangs wanting to show. Gilbert took Feliks inside.

Feliks followed Gilbert and Feliciano lead Ludwig to his room, “Ve~ we should hang out!”

“Can we... later maybe?” Ludwig asked nervously as he kept his head turned away. Gilbert sat down on the couch.

Feli pouted, “Why?” he said softly and Feliks sat beside Gilbert.

“I just... need to do something... and I’m a bit hungry...” Ludwig said, trying to think of a way out.

“Ve! Let’s make something together!” Feliciano offered. He really wanted to be with Ludwig. He hadn’t seen him in forever.

Ludwig bit his lip and looked to Feliks for help.

Feliks looked over to him and tilted his head. He hadn’t caught their conversation. Feli looked up at Ludwig with puppy-dog eyes.

Gilbert whispered a quick version of their conversation to Feliks. Ludwig bit his lip harder until he brung blood.

Feliks bit his lip also and wasn’t sure what to do. Feliciano gasped and wiped the blood away, “Ludwig! Are you okay?”

Ludwig jerked back slightly, “I’m fine...”

Feliciano stepped back, “Ve~ is Ludwig mad at me? Is that why he doesn’t want to spend time with me?” He looked down sadly.

Ludwig shook his head and gently sat his hand on Feliciano’s shoulder, “I’m just tired after the long ride...”

Feliciano brightened up, “You should rest! I’ll bring you something to eat!”

Ludwig sighed and nodded before going to his room.

Feli hummed and ran into the kitchen to make Ludwig something quick before taking it to him.

Ludwig was sitting on his bed with one arm over his eyes.

Feliciano sat the food on the bedside table. “Ludwig? I brought your favorite.”

Ludwig bit his lip, “Danke...”

Feliciano frowned, “Ve~ are you sure you’re okay? You have been acting weird...”

“Ja... I guess I just feel a bit tired...” Ludwig said softly as he tried to keep his fangs hidden.

Feliciano tilted his head as he caught something in Ludwig’s mouth, “What’s in your mouth~”

Ludwig just turned away.

Feliciano moved closer to Ludwig and leaned closer to his face. “Oh! Is it a secret?”

Ludwig backed up slightly.

Feliciano grinned, “It is a secret! Ve~ tell me!” He said and unknowingly straddled Ludwig. 

Ludwig put his hands over his mouth and laid back.

Feli pulled at the hand, “I won’t tell!”

Ludwig growled softly behind his hands.

Feliciano pulled slightly harder and bounced softly, “Please? I like secrets!”

Ludwig growled and moved his hands away to bare his fangs at the Italian. He looked slightly angry.

Feliciano frowned and gasped, “Ludwig?” He asked slightly hesitant.

“Are you happy now?” He growled softly before looking away from him.

Feliciano poked the fang. He didn’t really understand why Ludwig had fangs. Was he a vampire? Do they even exist?

Ludwig growled again and used his vampire speed to suddenly flip them over and pin Feliciano hard against the bed. He didn’t know how to control his strength yet, but it wasn’t hard enough to hurt the Italian, but it would probably scare him.

Feliciano yelped and looked up at the German. He pulled on Ludwig’s hold and squirmed under him, “Ludwig?” He said softly, “Are you mad?” 

The German didn’t answer him as he lowered his head to lightly lick at Feliciano’s neck. He knew it wasn’t the best idea to do this to the little Italian, but he was hungry, which is why he was trying to avoid him anyway, and right now, the little one would be so easy for him to take.

Feliciano shivered and pulled harder. He was almost sure that Ludwig was a vampire and was about to bite him. He thought that would scare him but it was a little exciting and arousing. 

Ludwig slowly pushed his fangs into the smaller male and soon began to push a small amount of hormones through him. He really didn’t want to hurt the sweet Italian.

Feliciano gasped and shuddered. He felt the other bit him but then felt pleasure run through him.

Ludwig slowly drank from the small male and moved his hands to hold his hips. His knee moved to press into Feli’s groin.

Feliciano arched into Ludwig’s knee and moaned softly. He was slowly hardening.

Ludwig smirked against the neck and pushed more hormones into him and kept drinking.

Feliciano ground harder into the knee and his breath caught in his throat. “Ah..Ha..”

Ludwig moaned softly and added more hormones as he bit and sucked harder.

Feli moaned slightly louder, “Ah! Ludwig... Wha... Oh..” He couldn’t think and closed his eyes as he sucked in the pleasure.

Ludwig moved his knee away and replaced it with his hand. He palmed the little Italian firm but gently. He added the most hormones that he could.

Feliciano called out Ludwig’s name, came, and blushed bright red. He panted and squirmed under Ludwig.

Ludwig took another swallow of blood before pulling back and gently licking the wound closed. He then sat up to stare down at the smaller Italian.

Feliciano’s face was still flushed and he looked down shyly.

Ludwig looked him over for a minute, “I... I didn’t take too much did I?” He was worried about the little Italian, he now knew why Feliks told him not to put off on feeding.

Feliciano looked up at him, “Ve~ no. I feel fine.” Which was true. He was feeling good from his orgasm but that’s besides the point.

Ludwig leaned down to softly kiss the marks on Feliciano’s neck before laying down next to him.

Feliciano shivered slightly and snuggled Ludwig.

Ludwig gently hugged him close.

“Feel better?” Feli asked softly and looked up at him.

“Ja... Danke...” Ludwig said softly before nuzzling into his neck.

Feliciano grinned, “Ve~ yay!”

Ludwig just chuckled softly. “Do you need to go back to the others?”

Feliciano thought about it, “No... They’ll all be busy now anyway.”

Ludwig nodded and just hugged him closer.

Feliciano snuggled into him.

Gilbert was sitting on the couch and bit his lip. He hoped Ludwig would be okay.

Feliks patted Gilbert’s thigh, trying to reassure him.

Gilbert looked over at Feliks. “Do... you think him and little Feli will be okay?” he asked softly.

Feliks smiled and nodded. He didn’t want to upset his human.

Gilbert frowned, “Seriously... Feliks... Tell me what you really think and not just what I want to hear...”

Feliks opened his mouth to respond when he smelt a small amount of blood. He took a deep breath, “Like I think Ludwig found himself a meal.”

Gilbert bit his lip harder and was worried about Feliciano. He felt as though he should go check on them.

Feliks placed a hand on his knee and patted it, “I don’t think he’ll take much...”

Gilbert nodded but still looked worried. Mania soon came in and took a seat across from the other two.

Feliks smiled at him keep smelling the blood. If it didn’t stop soon he would tell Gilbert to go check on him.

Mania was about to say something, but was cut off when he heard Feliciano call out Ludwigs name. The older German’s face turned red as Gilbert just started laughing.

Feliks grinned more and the smell of blood slowly left the air. He leaned over to whisper in Gilbert’s ear, “Nothing to worry about like now.”

Gilbert nodded and grinned before snuggling into Feliks. Mania cleared his throat, “So... Feliks... Can I ask how you met Gilbert?”

Feliks tossed a few answers back and forth before answering, “In the woods.” He wasn’t sure if he should tell how he ambushed Gilbert and drank from him forming a bond between them.

“That’s where, not how...” Mania said and hummed softly. He wanted to know what kind of person his son had brought home.

“Err... I drank from him a couple nights ago...” He tried again.

“That’s all?” Mania asked and raised his eyebrow.

Feliks looked at Gilbert, silently asking if he should say more.

Gilbert smiled and nodded. He didn’t mind his Vati knowing everything.

“We like formed a bond after that.” He said and looked back to the father.

Mania hummed softly, as though in approval of that answer. “And how old are you exactly, Feliks?”

Feliks hummed, “I lost track of the exact number but I’d be around 2010 years.”

Gilbert just stared at him a moment. He never realized his lover was that old. Mania looked slightly surprised but just hummed out, “Impressive...”

Feliks grinned slightly, “Yeah...”

Mania smiled at him, “I bet you have had plenty of interesting times, huh?”

Feliks nodded. “I watched a lot of weird things over my life.”

“Then after you’ve rested from your flight here, I’d love to hear some stories if you wouldn’t mind...” Mania said and smiled more.

“I’d love to tell you more.” Feliks said and beamed. He had never been able to speak freely.

Mania nodded, “Good... Then why don’t you and Gilbert go on to his room to rest...If you need anything don’t be afraid to ask...”

Feliks nodded again and stood up.

Gilbert went and gave his Vati a hug before taking Feliks’s hand and leading him up to the bed room.

Feliks waved bye to Mania and followed behind Gilbert.

Gilbert went into his room. There were a few more little chicks sitting in the window seal, and Gilbird went over to join them. The room’s colors were blue and white. He had a large bed and a TV.

Feliks looked around, “Wow.... I’ve haven’t been in a room forever.”

Gilbert smiled and kissed his cheek before going to sit on the bed.

Feliks grinned and sat beside the other. “I like your father.”

“I thought you would...” Gilbert said and snuggled into him. “I knew he’d like you too...”

Feliks nuzzled Gilbert and made a happy sound.

Gilbert moved to kiss him softly and grinned.

Feliks kissed back passionately and grinned into the kiss.

Gilbert moaned and wrapped his arms around him.

Feliks ran his hands down Gilbert’s sides and licked his lips.

Gilbert easily opened his mouth and arched into him.

Feliks poked his tongue into Gilbert’s mouth and cupped Gilbert’s cheek.

Gilbert sucked on the tongue and gripped his hair.

Feliks licked the top of Gilbert’s mouth and slide his hand to the back of Gilbert’s head.

Gilbert moaned and ground into him.

Feliks moved both hands to Gilbert’s hips and ground back as a small sound left his throat.

Gilbert broke the kiss to pant and rolls them over to straddle Feliks.

Feliks smirked up at him and rubbed his thumb under Gilbert’s shirt.

Gilbert smiled down at him and slowly ground into him.

Feliks groaned and arched into him.

“Mmm... Feliks...” Gilbert moaned softly and slid his hands up his lover’s shirt.

Feliks slid his hands around to the back of Gilbert to cup his ass.

Gilbert panted and ground harder into him. His hands gently played with his lover’s nipples.

Feliks moaned and pulled Gilbert down into a kiss. He arched his chest into the other and squeezed the ass in his hands.

Gilbert moaned and kissed back deeply. He gently pinched the nipples.

Feliks gasped and slid his hands under Gilbert’s pants.

Gilbert pushed his ass back into him.

Feliks nipped Gilbert’s lip and squeezed his human’s bare ass.

Gilbert pulled back to lick his own lips.

Feliks watched his tongue and shivered.

Gilbert smirked down at him before moving back to strip slowly.

Feliks grinned and watched him, licking his own lips.

Gilbert got nakid before slowly sliding his hands down his body.

Feliks groaned and his hands followed Gilbert’s.

Gilbert chuckled and gently knocked Feliks’s hands away.

Feliks pouted and arched into Gilbert.

Gilbert grinned before moving to strip of his vampire.

Feliks sat up and helped strip himself.

Gilbert gently pushed Feliks back down so he to strip him himself.

Feliks whined but obeyed his human. He could easy have pinned the younger one down.

Gilbert got him stripped and then kissed him gently as he slid his hands over his body.

Feliks shuddered and placed his hands on Gilbert’s hips as he tried to deepen the kiss. 

Gilbert pulled back and grinned down at him. He gently used one hand to palm him.

Feliks arched into the hand and tried to kiss him again. He whimpered in pleasure.

Gilbert gently squeezed his lover’s cock and kept far enough back so he couldn’t kiss him. He smirked at his lover and his other hand massaged his balls.

“Ahh.. God... Gilbert...” Feliks moaned and ground into the hand.

Gilbert stroked him slowly and hummed.

Feliks bit his lip and gripped the bed sheets. “Ah... Damn it... Good...”

Gilbert moved down to lick his lover’s cock gently.

Feliks closed his eyes and bucked into Gilbert.

Gilbert sucked on his head gently and hummed.

Feliks panted, “Ah... Please.. More...” He begged softly and arched up.

Gilbert moaned softly and bobbed his head.

Feliks groaned, “Ah... I.. Can’t hold... on... Fuck....”

Gilbert just pulled back and grinned.

Feliks whined and arched into the air.

Gilbert chuckled and smirked.

Feliks looked at him pleading with his eyes.

Gilbert hummed softly, “Do you want it, Feliks...?”

“Yes! Oh God yes...” Feliks mumbled nonsense and wiggled on the bed.

“How badly?” Gilbert purred out and slid his hand up Feliks’s thigh.

Feliks whimpered, “Please... Gil..”

“That’s not an answer, mein liebe...”

Feliks moved one hand to stroke himself, “Ahh... Gilbert... I want it..”

Gilbert pinned Feliks’s hand to the bed, “What do you want?” Gilbert asked and breathed over the other male’s cock.

Feliks arched into the air, “Mmm.. I want to... cum...”

Gilbert leaned down and sucked on the head softly.

Feliks hissed in pleasure and his cock leaked pre-cum. He was so close to the edge.

Gilbert teased the slit with his tongue and hummed.

Feliks came, “Ahh~ Gilbert...” He groaned and came.

Gilbert swallowed it all and hummed.

Feliks lay against the bed, shuddering.

Gilbert crawled to lay next to him.

Feliks kissed him gently and rubbed his sides.

Gilbert nuzzled his neck and purred.

Feliks grinned and nuzzled his neck.

Gilbert smiled and hugged him tightly.

Feliks snuggled him.

Gilbert sighed softly and closed his eyes for a nap.

Feliks watched him for a moment before following him into a nap.

Francis carried his little Brit inside once everyone else was in. Antonio just snuggled his Italian on the ground.

Arthur laid his head on Francis’s shoulder and Lovino nuzzled his Spanish man.

Francis soon went to his own room and flopped down on the bed with Arthur on top of him.

Arthur chuckled and sat up on Francis, “Mmmm.. I’m glad you’re back frog.” He said softly and kissed him gently.

Francis cupped his lover’s cheek and kept the kiss gentle. “I’ve missed you so much, mon lupen...”

Arthur leaned into the hand and smiled at him.

Francis grinned and hugged him close with one arm and the other stayed gently on his cheek.

“I didn’t think you were supposed to be back yet.” The British male said softly.

“I shouldn’t be... but... Things happened and we all wanted to come back together...” Francis said softly. He didn’t know if Ludwig wanted everyone to know.

Arthur nodded, “Is everyone okay?”

“Yea... Everyone is alright, now...” Francis said and nuzzled Arthur’s hair.

Arthur nodded and kissed Francis’s neck, “That’s good.”

Francis hugged him tighter, “I love you...”

Arthur nuzzled him, “I love you too.”

Francis kissed him again and hummed.

Arthur kissed back and grinned into the kiss.

Francis gently pushed his lover onto his back and deepened the kiss.

Arthur moaned softly and tangled his hands into Francis hair.

Francis pushed his knee in between Arthur’s legs.

Arthur arched down unto the knee and gripped his hair.

Francis ground his leg into the other male.

Arthur gasped in pleasure and shuddered. He missed this so much.

Francis licked his own lips and grinned down at him.

Arthur’s eyes were half lidded and he moved his hands to grip Francis’s shoulder.

Francis moved his knee back so he could gently strip his lover.

Once his clothes were gone, he moved to strip Francis.

Francis helped strip himself before pulling Arthur into a kiss.

Arthur kissed back and tilted his head to the side.

Francis licked his lips gently.

Arthur parted his lips slightly and ran his hands down Francis’s chest.

Francis slowly and gently pushed his tongue into the others mouth.

Arthur moaned softly and his tongue twisted with Francis’s.

Francis licked at the other tongue and moaned.

Arthur sucked on the tongue and slide one hand into the other’s hair, messing it up.

Francis really didn’t care how his hair looked right now. He slid his hands to cup his lover’s ass.

Arthur gasped and ground against Francis slowly. His other hand went around Francis’s shoulder’s.

Francis ground back slowly and one finger teased his lover’s hole.

Arthur moaned lowly and pressed himself flush against the other’s body.

Francis moaned back softly and pushed his finger in slowly.

Arthur’s hand tightened around Francis’s shoulder and he pressed back against the other’s finger.

Francis slowly thrust his finger, “Mmm... You’re so tight, mon amour...”

“I... I haven’t... Done anything... Since you... left..” Arthur panted out and moaned softly. He laid his head on the other’s shoulder and his face flushed.

“Mmm.... You’ve been such a good boy then... Maybe I should give you a treat....” Francis hummed out and his free hand lightly trailed over his cock.

Arthur nodded and tried to arch into the hand. He whimpered in pleasure as shivers went down his spine.

“What would my petit amour like...?” he asked and stroked slowly.

“Oh.. I don’t... care...” Arthur panted out. He couldn’t really think at the moment.

“You have to tell me~” Francis sang out and teased his head with one finger.

Arthur shuddered, “Oh God...” He nuzzled Francis’s neck and searched his brain for an answer, “Ah.... make me... cum...” He said softly and moaned.

Francis pushed his second finger into Arthur as he started stroking him.

Arthur trembled, “So good...”

Francis moved to add his tongue into Arthur’s hole gently.

Arthur gasped out and his hands moved to grip the bed sheets as he arched up.

Francis moaned and slowly thrust his tongue and stroked quicker.

Arthur writhed, “I... I’m... Close... Francis...” He panted out and buried his hand into whatever was in front of him.

Francis gently squeezed his cock and hit the other’s sweet spot with his two fingers.

Arthur came and bit down on his lip so he won’t scream out Francis name. He did groan and arch up.

Francis grinned and started licking Arthur clean.

Arthur whimpered in pleasure and squirmed slightly.

Francis kissed up until he kissed his lover’s lips.

Arthur kissed back and one hand cupped the back of Francis’s neck.

One of Francis’s arms made it’s way around Arthur’s waist as he hummed.

Arthur smiled against his lips and slid his hand into the back of his head.

Francis smiled back and his free hand rested on Arthur’s thigh.

Arthur wrapped his other leg around Francis’s waist.

Francis pulls back just slightly to look down at Arthur lovingly. “I’ve missed being close to you like this... So much... Arthur...”

“Me too Francis. I barely could sleep without you here...” He said softly and blushed at his confession.

Francis kissed him softly, “I’m sorry, mon amour... I won’t leave you again...”

“If you do,” He leaned up to kiss him softly, “I’m coming with you.”

“Deal...” Francis said and kissed him deeper this time.

Arthur grinned into the kiss and tilted his head for better kissing.

Francis licked his lips and hummed.

Arthur opened his mouth and poked his tongue out.

Francis sucked on the tongue gently.

Arthur moaned softly and licked around Francis mouth.

Francis moaned and licked at the other tongue.

Arthur tangled their tongues together and moaned softly.

Francis moaned and ground against him.

Arthur gasped and ground them together hard and slow.

Francis groaned softly and ground hard and slow back

Arthur groaned back and his grip in the other’s hair tightened.

Francis panted softly, “Oh... Arthur...”

“Mmm... Francis..” Arthur said and kept grinding.

Francis kissed him deeply and ground slightly faster.

Arthur moaned and his other leg wrapped around Francis waist.

Francis moaned and moved to suddenly, but slowly, push into Arthur’s hole.

Arthur’s head fell against the bed and he arched up into the other.

Francis groaned as he pushed all the way in.

Arthur panted and massaged the other with his hole.

“Fuck.... Arthur... You feel... even better... then I remembered... “ Francis moaned and rocked his hips.

Arthur grinned, gasped, and moaned, “S-so... do you... Ah! Francis!”

Francis slowly started thrusting as he moaned Arthur’s name softly.

Arthur rocked his hips and repeated Francis’s name.

Francis soon started to thrust faster and harder. It had been far to long since he was with his Brit.

Arthur’s moans got louder and he bit his lip to quieten it.

Francis licked his lover’s lip, wanting to hear his voice, and started aiming for his sweet spot.

“AH!! Francis!” Arthur suddenly cried out and rocked his hips faster. His face light up in a blush.

Francis moaned Arthur’s name and thrust harder.

Arthur’s eyes closed, “Ahh... Oh... Francis... Ah! Love y-you..” He panted out and turned his head to the side.

“L-love you too... Arthur... So... much... God...” Francis moaned and started stroking him quickly.

Arthur’s walls tighten and he moaned, “F-Francis... A-ahh...”

“F-fuck... close... mon amour...” Francis moaned and squeezed his cock gently.

“M-me.. Too...” Arthur said, “Nghh...” He groaned. He knew that he was about to be pushed over the edge.

Francis moved to kiss his lover deeply and thumb his head.

Arthur cried out into the kiss and came. His cum splattering both their stomachs.

Francis moaned Arthur’s name and came soon after.

Arthur shuddered as he was filled and dropped his legs to the bed.

Francis panted and nuzzled his lover’s neck.

Arthur grinned and turned his head to gently kiss Francis.

Francis kissed back softly, “Love... you...”

“Mmm... Love you.. More..” He said with a cheeky smile.

Francis slowly started to pull out of his lover so he could lay next to him.

Arthur shuddered as cum leaked out of him. He smiled slightly at Francis.

Francis layed next to him and kissed him softly, “Love you... So much... I’ve missed you, mon amour...”

Arthur kissed him softly, “I missed you.... too... Love you, love.”

Francis hugged his lover closer and sighed happily.

Arthur grinned and snuggled the other.

Antonio rolled onto his back from where he had tackled the older Italian boy to the ground. He held Lovino on his chest and grinned at him.

Lovino nuzzled him before sitting up, “We should go inside.”

Antonio pulled him into a gently kiss, “In a minute...”

Lovino kissed back and moved into a more comfortable spot, straddling Antonio.

Antonio hummed softly and licked his little Italian’s lips.

Lovino opened his mouth and placed his hands on Antonio’s chest.

Antonio gently pushed his tongue into the other’s mouth as his hands slid to his lower back.

Lovino stroked the Spanish man’s chest loving and sucked on the tongue.

Antonio moaned softly and gently rubbed his lover’s back. He was so glad to be home.

Lovino leaned farther over Antonio and turned the kiss deep and loving.

Antonio kissed back deeply and kept it loving. He poured all of his emotions into the kiss to show his little Italian how much he missed him.

Lovino drank all of his lovers emotions and poured his own into the kiss. He had missed the other and had worried that something would happen to him. Although, he would never say this out loud.

Antonio moaned softly and hugged him closer. He never wanted to be away from his Italian again. He could tell the other missed him and had worried, even if he didn’t say it. He really didn’t like putting Lovino through that.

Lovino moaned back and, now that the other was in his grasp, he wasn’t letting go. If Antonio left again he was going with him. Unconsciously he gripped the other’s shirt in his fists. 

Antonio broke the kiss to breath and grinned.

Lovino caught his breath as well and laid his head on Antonio’s shoulder as he loosened his grip and drew circles on the other’s chest in a rare moment of kindness.

Antonio smiled and moved to place one of his hand’s ontop of Lovino’s as he kissed the others hair.

Lovino grinned into the shoulder and nuzzled him.

Antonio nuzzled Lovino’s hair and sighed happily. He wanted to hold the Italian a little longer before moving.

Lovino liked the outside air but didn’t want to stay out all day, but he didn’t want to move just yet either.

Antonio slowly sat up, “Ready to go in mi tomatito?”

Lovino nuzzled him one more time before nodding and moving to stand up.

Antonio stood up aswell and slipped one arm around Lovi before walking to the bedroom.

Lovino followed beside him, “Not hungry?”

Antonio shook his head, “Not really... I’m pretty sure Ludwig was the only one out of us that was hungry...”

Lovino nodded and closed the door once they got into the room.

Antonio flopped onto the bed and grinned.

Lovino sat on the edge of the bed and grinned back.

Antonio’s grin softened into a smile.

Lovino leaned over a gave him a soft kiss. Apparently today was his nice day.

Antonio kissed back softly and brung one hand up to cup his cheek gently.

Lovino leaned into the hand and closed his eyes.

Antonio smiled and gently pulled Lovino closer.

Lovino snuggled Antonio and hummed softly.

Antonio kissed his cheek. “I missed you...”

Lovino said it back and kissed him softly.

Antonio kissed back softly and hummed.

Lovino pulled back to smile at him. He really had missed this days.

Antonio grinned back. It was good to be home.

“I’m so glad you came home so soon.” Lovino said and blushed because he had only meant to think that.

Antonio grinned more and kissed both of the others cheeks. “I’m glad I came home, too”

Lovino’s face darkened and he ducked his head with a small smile.

Antonio tilted his lover’s face up to nuzzle one cheek.

Lovino chuckled softly and sighed happily.

Antonio snuggled him and purred.

Lovino snuggled back and traced shapes on his lover’s chest.

Gilbert woke up when he smelt food.

Feliks was already up and sitting on the bed crossed legged, staring into space.

Gilbert rolled over and nuzzled Feliks’s thigh.

Feliks jumped slightly and looked down. He relaxed when he realized it was Gilbert. He grinned and brought his hand down to play with Gilbert’s hair.

Gilbert purred softly and smiled.

Feliks leaned down and kissed Gilbert on whatever part he could.

Gilbert giggled and grinned.

Feliks petted his hair, “Someone making something.” He commented.

“Ja... Vati’s probably cooking...”

Feliks nodded, “Mmm... Smells great..”

“I thought you didn’t like normal food?”

“I like don’t but I can still smell.” He said with a chuckle in his voice.

“Oh...” Gilbert just said and nuzzled him.

Feliks turned Gilbert’s face to him and kissed him softly.

Gilbert kissed back and hummed.

Feliks cupped Gilbert’s cheek and pulled back, “Sleep well?”

“Mhm... I have been ever since I started sleeping next to you...” Gilbert said and smiled.

Feliks grinned more and run his thumb over his cheeks.

Gilbert turned his head to lick his thumb.

Feliks ran the wet thumb over the other’s lip.

Gilbert pulled the thumb into his mouth and he sucked on it.

Feliks lowered his eyelids and watched Gil.

Gilbert hummed and closed his eyes. He moved his head slowly, as though he was bobbing it.

Feliks hummed and pushed his thumb in and out slowly.

Gilbert moaned softly as he licked the thumb in his mouth.

Feliks smirked and pulled his thumb out of Gilbert’s mouth to kiss him.

Gilbert started to whine before he kissed back and moaned.

Feliks moved his hand to hold him close as he kissed him deeply.

Gilbert moaned louder and arched into him.

Feliks hummed and nipped Gilbert’s bottom lip.

Gilbert licked his own lip.

Feliks licked to the tongue and coaxed it into his mouth.

Gilbert licked the roof of his lover’s mouth.

Feliks moaned softly and licked Gilbert’s tongue.

Gilbert pulled back and smirked.

Feliks grinned at him and licked Gilbert’s mouth before pulling back.

Gilbert hummed and gently pushed Feliks onto his back.

Feliks went down without a fight and tangled one hand into Gilbert’s hair.

Gilbert gently pushed Feliks’s hands away and attempted to tie his wrists to the bed. He knew the vampire could break free, but he hoped the other would go along with it.

Feliks raised his eyebrows at Gilbert but went with it. He thought this would be interesting and if not he could break free.

Gilbert grinned and gently kissed down his body before sitting back up.

Feliks hummed and shuddered slightly. He looked up with Gilbert with a question in his face.

Gilbert leaned over and dug around in his nightstand before pulling out a blue dildo and smirking. He licked the ‘head’ of the toy.

Feliks shuddered and his nether regions tightened. He lowered his eyelids again to watch his lover’s show.

Gilbert closed his eyes as he slowly pushed the toy into his mouth. He slowly licked and bobbed his head around the toy.

Feliks groaned with the thought that that was him. He arched into nothing and gripped the rope holding him.

Gilbert moaned as he deepthroated the dildo and his free hand moved to palm himself.

Feliks moaned and leaned his head back and watch through a crack in his eyelids.

Gilbert slowly removed the toy and let a string of saliva hang off. He then brung it back to his mouth and bobbed his head faster.

“Mmm.... Gilbert...” Feliks moaned softly and his cock twitched. He could just feel that mouth on him.

Gilbert moaned every time he pushed the toy deeper into his mouth. He began stroking his length and his thighs quivered.

“Ahh...” Feliks really wanted to touch himself but held back. He would play this through so instead he arched up into Gilbert to try to find friction.

The albino felt the vampire move and he opened his eyes as he slowly removed the toy from his mouth, panting.

Feliks watched him with desire in his eyes. He followed the toy with his eyes.

Gilbert smirked and turned around. He sat on his knees and layed his chest on the bed so his ass was in the air for Feliks to see. He teased his own hole with the dildo.

Feliks moaned and bit his lip, “Mmm.. Sexy..”

Gilbert slowly pushed the toy in and moaned, “A-ah... Feliks...”

Feliks gasped and pretended that he was actually thrusting into the tight heat.

Gilbert panted and rocked back into the toy. “Oh... Oh god... Feliks...”

“Gilbert... Fuck...” Feliks cussed and his hands fisted. He really wanted to be that toy.

Gilbert panted and slipped the toy out and moaned, “F-feliks...” he moaned out and shook his ass.

“Mmmm... Such a sexy ass..” Feliks commented and shuddered as precum leaked.

Gilbert just wagged his ass as he panted. He wanted to tempt Feliks into getting free and just fucking him himself.

“Grr... You’re making it very hard to stay tied up.” Feliks warned Gilbert and ripped the binds a bit.

Gilbert looked over his shoulder, “Then come... and fuck... me... Big boy...”

Feliks growled and freed himself. He placed his hands on Gilbert’s hips and teased his hole with his cock.

Gilbert moaned and pushed back.

Feliks held his hips still and slowly entered him.

“Oh yes... Feliks...” Gilbert moaned and arched his back.

Feliks groaned and thrust shallowly as his hands moved Gilbert slowly.

“Oh... Oh... Oh...” pants and nuzzles into his arm as he whimpers in pleasure.

Feliks made small moans and changed his angle to hit Gil’s prostate.

Gilbert toes curled as he moaned louder. One hand moved to stroke himself.

Feliks leaned down to nibble Gilbert’s neck and thrust faster.

“Ah! Yes! Feliks!” Gilbert moaned loudly and bared his neck.

Feliks sank his teeth and pleeasure flooded Gilbert.

Gilbert pretty much screamed out Feliks’s name and came. He tightened more around the vampire.

Feliks groaned and came in his lover as he took one last drank.

Gilbert whimpered in pleasure and panted.

Feliks slowled pulled out and kissed Gilbert’s cheek.

Gilbert smiled at Feliks as he panted.

Feliks kissed him once more, “Mm...”

Gilbert kissed back and sighed happily.

“You’re awesome... Should you go eat?”

“I don’t feel like it right now... maybe later... snuggle?” he mumbles before opening his arms as though wanting a hug.

Feliks crawled into his arms, “Always.”

Gilbert grinned and nuzzled into him.

Feliks nuzzled him and kissed his cheek.

Gilbert turned his head to kiss him.

Feliks grinned into the kiss and kept it loving.

Gilbert snuggled closer to Feliks before yawning into the kiss.

Feliks giggled, “Tried?”

Gilbert blushed and looked away.

Feliks nuzzled his cheek, “Cuu~uuute.”

Gilbert blushed more and smiled at him shyly.

Feliks kissed his nose, “Rest my dear.”

Gilbert just nuzzled into Feliks’s neck with a red face.

Feliks kissed his red face and held him close. His Prussian was so adorable.

Gilbert grinned at him and snuggled closer as he pulled the covers around them.

Feliks kissed the back of the other’s neck and hummed softly.

Gilbert woke up a couple hours later and yawned.

Feliks had dozed off into a vampire sleep and blinked awake when Gilbert did.

Gilbert smiled at him, “Sleep well, mein liebe?”

Feliks nodded and gently pecked Gilbert’s lips, “Dreamed about you.”

Gilbert blushed and looked away.

Feliks grinned and nuzzled him. He kinda liked the blush on the other.

Gilbert blushed more and smiled shyly.

Feliks rubbed his back gently.

Gilbert grinned at him and kissed him gently.

Feliks kissed back and stroked the back.

Gilbert smiled into the kiss and snuggled him.

Feliks held him close, “You’re awesome.”

“Not as awesome as you...”

“Awesomer.” Feliks made up a word and nuzzled Gil.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and snuggled up to Feliks. As he did so, his stomach growled.

“Mmmm... You should like go eat.” Feliks said and kissed the other’s cheek.

Gilbert nodded and nuzzled his cheek, “Will you come with me...?”

“If you like want me too.”

Gilbert nodded, “I do... but only if you’ll be comfortable with it...”

“As long you’re with me.” Feliks said in a sappy-voice.

Gilbert just blushed as he moved to get up.

Feliks followed his examples.

Gilbert dug through his closet for a moment before starting to get dressed. He tossed Feliks some clean clothes as well.

Feliks changed into the clothes. They were a little bit bigger on him but it was okay.

Gilbert grinned and took Feliks’s hand and started walking to the dining room.

Feliks walked with him and squeezed his hands.

Gilbert grinned more and snuggled into his side. When he got to the kitchen it was empty so he started looking around.

Feliks bounced on his heels and watched Gilbert search for food.

Gilbert found some hotdogs and started boiling them.

Feliks made a face. He never liked hotdogs. That was one good thing about being a Vampire.

Gilbert tilted his head when he noticed Feliks’s face. He then went and got some sauerkraut and started making it as well.

Feliks shook his head and forced the face away. He wasn’t eating it so he shouldn’t judge. 

Gilbert yelped suddenly as he burnt his finger on something.

Feliks turned his head at the yelp, “Run cold water over it.” He said and walked over to Gilbert, bringing the finger up to kiss it.

Gilbert nodded but didn’t want to move his finger away from Feliks’s lips.

Feliks licked the finger and then lead the other to the sink.

Gilbert shivered and followed him.

Feliks kissed the finger once more before lowering under the already running water. He had turned it on when they got to the sink so the water had time to cool.

Gilbert whined softly and moved to nuzzle into Feliks.

Feliks rubbed his back with one hand, “Tell me like when it stops burning.” He had brunt himself a few times so he knew what he was doing. Plus he had been around all and had learned a medicine tricks.

Gilbert moved back after a moment, “Th-thanks... It’s better now...”

Feliks turned off the water and kissed Gilbert’s finger again, “Be careful.”

“I’m sorry... I guess this is why Vati never lets me cook...” Gilbert mumbled and looked down sadly.

“Accidents like happen. Do you like want me to cook for you?” Feliks asked and cupped Gilbert’s cheek as he closed Gilbert’s hand and let go.

“Naw... I got it...” Gilbert said before moving and kissing Feliks softly and then going to attempt to cook again.

Feliks hummed and went to take a seat at the table.

Gilbert got the hotdogs out of the pot successfully, but when he went to dump the boiling water out in the sink, he dropped the pot and let out another yelp.

Feliks went over and hugged him around the waist. “Are you okay?” He might just cook for Gilbert. He had learned a few new things over the years.

“C-considering I’m standing in hot water... N-nein...” Gilbert said and let out a slight whimper. He didn’t want to seem weak, but fuck, that was hot.

Feliks let him go, “Go change then. I’ll finish here.” He said and leaned down to pick up the pot.

“Ah... I can do it... You don’t have to...” Gilbert said and bit his lip.

Feliks put the pot in the sink. “I like won’t do any more if you don’t want me to,but you still like need to get out of those wet clothes.”

“My clothes are fine... I just think I burnt my feet with water...”

“Oh.” Feliks commented and turned around to kiss him, “Better?” He said playfully to get Gil’s mind off the water.

Gilbert rolled his eyes but smiled, “My feet are burnt not my lips...”

“I can take your mind off it.” Feliks said playfully but with a smirk.

“Mmm... Maybe when the sun goes down...” Gilbert smirked as well and moved to get paper towels to clean the floor.

Feliks was already mopping it up before Gilbert even reached the paper towel.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and smacked the back of Feliks’s head.

Feliks grinned and throw the paper away when he was finished.

Gilbert just went to get a hot dog bun and actually eat.

Feliks sat and watched him eat, “Like how can you eat that?”

Gilbert shrugged and ate like 3 hotdogs covered in sauerkraut.

Feliks made another sour face but kept sitting with Gilbert.

Gilbert reached into the fridge while eating the 3rd hotdog and got out a beer.

Feliks hummed softly and wondered what beer and blood would taste like.

Gilbert finished his food and then took a drink of beer.

Feliks placed his chin on his hand with his elbow and watched.

Gilbert drank it all before grinning at Feliks.

Feliks grinned back and really wished he was human. Then he could participate in the other’s actions--like eating.

Gilbert finished off his beer before moving to straddle Feliks and grinned more. He kissed Feliks deeply.

Feliks placed his hands on Gilbert’s hips and kissed back.

Gilbert slipped his arms around Feliks’s neck and moaned softly.

Feliks slid his hands up Gilbert’s back and pulled him flush against him.

Gilbert arched into him and gripped his hair.

Feliks moaned softly and slid his hands under Gilbert’s shirt.

Gilbert pulled back and grinned.

Feliks grinned at him too.

Gilbert kissed him again and licked his lips.

Feliks licked the other’s tongue and opened his mouth.

Gilbert gently pushed his tongue into his vampire’s mouth.

Feliks sucked on the tongue.

Gilbert moaned and slid his hands down Feliks’s chest.

Feliks hummed softly and traced shapes on the other’s back.

Gilbert licked the roof of his mouth and one hand started to palm him.

Feliks gasped and arched into Gilbert’s hand as his slid to Gil’s ass.

Gilbert slowly palmed his lover and smirked.

Feliks moaned softly and bucked into the hand again.

Gilbert squeezed gently.

“Ah!” Feliks made a sound and broke the kiss.

Gilbert slowly began undoing his vampire’s pants.

“Mmm... Gilbert... Should we like go back to the room?” Feliks asked.

Gilbert just moved to suck on Feliks’s neck as he started stroking him.

“Ohh... Gilbert...” Feliks tilted his head to the side.

Gilbert hummed and teased Feliks’s head.

“Ahh.... Damn it...” Feliks said and bit his lip.

Gilbert teased the slit gently then fondled his balls.

Feliks arched his neck and and fisted his hands to keep quiet.

Gilbert kept fondling his balls with one hand and used his other hand to start undoing his own pants.

Feliks shakily helped the other with his pants and moaned softly.

Gilbert tossed his own pants to the side and ground into Feliks.

Feliks grounded back and gripped Gilbert’s hips.

Gilbert moaned softly and ground harder.

“Ahh!” Feliks moaned and wrapped one hand to stroke them both.

Gilbert gently moved his hand away and moved to tease his lovers cock with his hole.

Feliks groaned and pulled Gilbert into a kiss.

Gilbert moaned softly and pushed back into Feliks.

Feliks arched into the Prussian nipped his lips.

Gilbert licked Feliks’s teeth.

Feliks nicked Gilbert’s bottom lip and grinned.

Gilbert whined softly and just ground his ass into his lover’s cock.

Feliks grinned and keep teasing and licked the nick.

“Feliiiks...” Gilbert whined softly again.

“Hmmm?”

“Please... Stop teasing...”

Feliks titled his head in mock thought, “You’ll have to ask better than that.”

Gilbert just growled softly before kissing Feliks deeply. He put one hand behind him to try and guide Feliks’s cock into him.

Feliks moaned in surprise and felt his cock press against Gilbert’s hole. 

Gilbert slowly pushed onto Feliks and moaned.

Feliks groaned and shuddered.

“O-oh... Feliks...” Gilbert moaned softly.

“Mmm.. Gilbert... So good...” Feliks voiced his thoughts and gently thurst.

Gilbert moaned louder and rocked his hips.

Feliks thrust hard once and placed his hands on Gilbert’s hips.

Gilbert moaned and bounced his hips faster.

Feliks moaned also and followed pace with Gil, “Ah... Gil..”

Gilbert nuzzled into his neck and panted as he tightened around his lover.

“Fuck!” Feliks moaned and shifted so he was hitting Gilbert’s prostate.

Gilbert cried out and arched his back, “Fuck! Yes! Feliks!”

Feliks smirked and pounded that spot.

Gilbert moaned loudly and bounced his hips quickly. He tightened even more around the vampire and gripped his shoulders tightly.

“Gilbert!” Feliks moaned and reached one hand to stroke Gilbert.

“A-ah... Yes... Feliks...” Gilbert moaned.

Feliks thumbed the slit and closed his eyes.

Gilbert whimpered in pleasure, he was getting close.

Feliks hit the spot hard again and squeezed at the same time. He moaned and felt himself getting closer.

Gilbert cried out Feliks’s name as he came. He tightened even more around the vampire.

Feliks groaned Gilbert’s name and came inside him.

Gilbert nuzzled Feliks’s neck and panted heavily as he shivered.

Feliks held Gilbert close and rubbed his back.

Gilbert nuzzled more and sighed happily.

Feliks grinned and kissed Gilbert’s cheek.

Gilbert hummed softly and arched his neck into Feliks.

Feliks grinned and nosed Gilbert’s neck.

Gilbert moved back to smile. “Shall we go back to my room?”

Feliks chuckled and nodded before fixing everyone pants.

Gilbert kissed Feliks softly before hopping up.

Feliks stood up with him and stretched quickly.

Gilbert smiled at him, grabbed a couple more beers from the fridge, and headed back to the room.

Feliks followed after him after cleaning up the kitchen and any traces of their activities. 

“You did that for no reason... My brother is a neat freak and will just clean the whole place from ceiling to floor in the morning...” Gilbert said as he started drinking another beer.

“Yeah but...” Feliks didn’t want to say that he felt weird if Gilbert’s brother cleaned up after them so he just let the sentence trail off and shrugged.

“Ludz has had to clean up after me before...” Gilbert said, as though he read Feliks’s mind.

Feliks gave him a blank look before replying, “Yeah but like never after me.”

“So? He already likes you more than he likes Antonio and Franny... I don’t think he’d care...” Gilbert said with a shrug. “Though he never really had to clean up after Antonio... He never liked doing anything in the kitchen... Francis though... I think it’s his kink or something...”

“The kitchen?” Feliks asked, “Well, to each his own.”

“I kinda think it’s hot... Not as awesome as the bathtub...” Gilbert said and drank more beer, “Though a hammock is fun too...”

“My favorite place is the hayloft. I like love the feel of the hay... Most people hate that the hay is itchy.” Feliks said and grinned, “Although the beach is awesome.”

“Hayloft sounds fun... Though I’ve never been to a beach...” Gilbert said and moved closer to Feliks.

“Sand between your toes, water splashing on you, the like beautiful sky,” Feliks said as he thought about the beach, “Watching the sunset and rise, with someone you love.” He smiled sadly at the memories.

Gilbert moved to gently hold Feliks’s hand. He wished he could be that someone for Feliks, but with his limited life span, he doubted it.

Feliks pulled back from his memories of his first lover and smiled at Gilbert. He gently kissed him before squeezing his hand.

Gilbert smiled and kissed back softly. He squeezed the hand tighter.

“I can take you to the beach one day. I like own a whole island.” Feliks commented. It would be nice to spend the night/some of the day with Gilbert at the beach.

Gilbert threw his arms around Feliks’s neck and hugged him tightly, “That would be awesome!!”

Feliks wrapped his arms around Gilbert’s waist and kissed him, “Like totally awesome!”

Gilbert grinned and kissed him again.

Feliks kissed back and held him close.

Gilbert stepped closer to him.

Feliks slid his hands to Gilbert’s hips and grinned.

Gilbert smiled and purred softly before kissing Feliks.

Feliks parted his lips and hummed softly.

Gilbert gently licked his lips before moving back and moving to get on his bed.

Feliks followed after him and bounced on the bed. 

Gilbert grinned and drank more beer.

Feliks lay back on the bed.

Gilbert drank his beers before moving to straddle Feliks and giggling.

Feliks looked up at him with a question in his eyes.

Gilbert giggled again before kissing Feliks. The vampire could probably taste the beer in the kiss.

Feliks hummed and liked the taste of beer mixed with Gilbert.

Gilbert gently pushed his tongue between his lover’s lips.

Feliks sucked on the tongue and licked it.

Gilbert moaned softly and ground against his lover.

Feliks moaned back and slid his hands to hold Gilbert’s hips.

Gilbert ground harder into his and gripped his hair.

Feliks broke the kiss to look at Gilbert, “If you’re drunk we like shouldn’t do anything.”

Gilbert whined softly, “W-why does it matter? We... We’ve done this before...” The drunk Prussian stuttered slightly.

“It like doesn’t seem right...” Feliks tried to explain. He knew that they had done it before so it wasn’t like he was taking advantage, but he still felt like he shouldn’t.

Gilbert whined and nuzzled his neck, “But Feliiiks... I want you...”

Feliks kissed his cheek and rubbed his back. He didn’t want to do this but he could be easily swayed. Maybe.

Gilbert kissed across Feliks neck before kissing him deeply on the lips.

Feliks could become addicted to his Prussian’s taste(he thought he already was) as he kissed back.

Gilbert ground into him again and licked his lips.

Feliks bucked up and parted his lips slightly in a moan.

Gilbert pushed his tongue into Feliks’s mouth.

Feliks tangled his tongue with Gilbert’s and squeezed his hips gently.

Gilbert moaned and licked the other tongue.

Feliks sucked on the tongue and arched up.

Gilbert hands moved down to shakily try and unbotton Feliks’s pants.

Feliks broke apart the kiss, “You sure?” He asked softly.

“Yesh... Feliks... I’ve done this with you before... And... And the reason I’ve done it before is because I really like you... Me being abit tipsy doesn’t change how I feel about you...” Gilbert said as he looked Feliks in the eyes.

Feliks grinned and kissed Gilbert as he removed his pants. He had jst wanted an okay so that way he didn’t feel like he was taking advantage.

Gilbert kissed back as he threw both their pants off to the side.

Feliks nipped Gilbert’s lips and moaned softly.

Gilbert moaned back and licked Feliks’s teeth.

Feliks sucked on the tongue and one hand went to stroke Gilbert slowly.

Gilbert moaned softly and one of his hands moved to stroke Feliks slowly as well.

Feliks gasped into the kiss and thumbed the slit by accident.

Gilbert moaned and bucked into the hand, “Feliks~”

Feliks smirked and did it again, only slightly harder, but not enough to hurt.

Gilbert cried out Feliks’s name and gently squeezed his cock.

Feliks bit his lip and his eyes fluttered before he went back to stroking Gilbert, only this time faster.

Gilbert whimpered in pleasure and moaned. His hand stopped moving on his vampire.

Feliks smirked again and his other hand teased his human’s balls as his other hand gently squeezed.

“A-ah... Feliks... Mmm... Yes...” Gilbert moaned out and bucked up.

“Mmmm... Gilbert... You look so good...” Feliks said and pressed their members together and stroked them both. “Ah...”

“O-oh... god... Yes...” Gilbert moaned, blushed, and ground against Feliks’s member.

Feliks groaned and stroked faster while thrusting into his hand. “Gilbert... Nghhh...”

“Feliks... More... please...” Gilbert moaned out and tilted his head back, unknowingly bearing the front of his throat.

Feliks growled and moved forward to nip the neck there, “Yes... What do you want Gilbert?”

“Fuck me... please... Feliks...” Gilbert moaned out.

Feliks moaned softly and his free hand moved to tease Gilbert’s hole.

Gilbert pushed back into the hand, “Y-yes...”

Feliks fingered the slit while pushing in his finger. He moaned softly and left a mark on Gilbert’s neck.

Gilbert moaned louder and arched into the vampire.

The vampire groaned and his finger brushed Gilbert’s prostate.

Gilbert cried out and pushed back into the finger.

Feliks left another mark on Gilbert’s neck and a second finger joined the first and teased the prostate.

Gilbert whimpered in pleasure, “Mm... Yes... Feliks...”

Feliks then abused the prostate with his two fingers and stroked both of them fast, “Ahhh...”

“Nngh... Feliks... Please... More...” Gilbert begged softly.

Feliks added a third finger as small moans left his mouth and he thumbed both their slits.

Gilbert whimpered in pleasure as he trembled slightly. He was having to hold back his coming orgasm.

Feliks kept stroking the other and his fingers teased Gilbert’s prostate.

“F-feliks... O-oh... God... Fuck...” Gilbert moaned loudly as he tried not to come.

Feliks smirked and thrust hard against the prostate. 

“P-p-please... f-fuck... m-me...” Gilbert begged and whimpered.

Feliks nodded and pulled his fingers out. He lined himself up and thrust hard against Gilbert’s prostate.

Gilbert screamed out and couldn’t hold back his orgasm and came as he tightened.

Feliks thrust three more times before cumming and groaning. He rode out both their orgams.

Gilbert panted and whimpered in pleasure, “Oh... Yes... Feliks... Please... keep... keep going...”

Feliks did keep going but he slowed down and he pulled Gilbert into a kiss.

Gilbert rocked his hips and kissed Feliks back.

Feliks placed his hands over Gilbert’s hips and nipped his bottom lip.

Gilbert licked his lips and panted.

Feliks sucked the tongue into his mouth and hummed.

Gilbert moaned softly and gently gripped his hand.

Feliks kept rocking his hips and rubbing Gilbert’s.

Gilbert held Feliks close as he kept moaning softly.

Feliks kept his rocking slow and gently.

“Mmm... Feliks... So good...” Gilbert moaned out.

“Ahh... Gil...” Feliks moaned as well, “You’re... Amazing..”

“Y-yea... Well... You... Are so... Awesome...” Gilbert panted out.

Feliks grinned and peppered Gilbert’s neck with kisses.

Gilbert arched his neck as he panted.

Feliks scrapped his fangs gently down Gilbert’s neck and panted himself.

Gilbert arched into the fangs.

Feliks sank his teeth in and added pleasure to the wound.

Gilbert cried out and bucked his hips.

Feliks gripped his hips and forced their pace slow. He kept the pleasure waves slow too.

Gilbert whimpered and panted heavily. He wrapped his legs around Feliks and tried to pull him in deeper.

Feliks sank deeper so his thrusts were slow and deep.

“Ah! Yes!” Gilbert moaned and tightened slightly.

Feliks groaned and one hand went to the other’s cock and stroke slowly.

Gilbert moaned and massaged his vampire’s cock.

Feliks groaned again and added more pleasure into his bite. 

“Oh... Oh... God...”Gilbert moaned out between gasps of pleasure. He pulled Feliks deeper with his legs and tightened even more around him.

Feliks growled with the pleasure and his thrusts angled and hit Gilbert’s prostate.

Gilbert screamed out and came again.

Feliks groaned and came against Gilbert’s prostate. 

Gilbert moaned at the feeling and arched his back.

Feliks rubbed his back and licked the wound closed.

Gilbert panted heavily and collapsed limply.

Feliks kissed the other’s cheek and held him close.

Gilbert nuzzled him, “You... fuck... Feliks... Amazing...” Gilbert panted out.

Feliks chuckled, “You’re awesome.” He said and kissed Gilbert gently.

“Feliks... Can I... Say something?” Gilbert asked. He really liked the Vampire. Like really really... He wanted to say he loved the other, but he was a bit nervous...

Feliks nodded and nuzzled him, “You can like say whatever you want.”

“I... I love you... A-at least... I really think I do...” Gilbert said a bit his lip.

Feliks bit his lip and looked at the other. He thought he felt the same but he was afraid to say. Last time he told someone he loved them, he had a broken heart in the end. “I.... Gil....” He said before pulling Gilbert into a soft kiss. I wanted him to know I cared but couldn't say it.

Gilbert looked away sadly at the fact Feliks wouldn’t say it back. He wasn’t mad at the other, he understood if he didn’t feel the same, but it still hurt.

Feliks stroked Gilbert’s and knew the other hadn’t understood. He knew the other thought he didn’t return his feeling. The Polish man didn’t know how to fix it so he just drew Gilbert in a hug.

Gilbert nuzzled into Feliks and sighed sadly.

Feliks frowned at himself. Why couldn’t he say it? He bit his lip and laid his head on Gilbert’s shoulder.

Gilbert sighed before attempting to move away.

Feliks held him close still, “No, don’t leave.” He mumbled into Gilbert’s neck.

Gilbert shook his head. “I’m going to go see how mein bruder is doing...” He knew his brother was fine, but he needed a reason to go. He again moved to get up.

Feliks let him go, knowing that was an excuse. He thought maybe space would give him time to sort through what he wanted to do and give Gilbert time to get over his hurt feeling.

Gilbert smiled sadly and softly kissed Feliks before leaving. He stopped by his brothers room and just poked his head in to make sure everything was okay. He then left the house to walk around.

Feliks also began walking around and ended up the living room. He sat down and put his head in his hands.

Mania came down to the livingroom. He was wearing a Roman-esque skirt and his hair was pulled back in a braid. “Something wrong, Feliks?” he asked.

Feliks looked up at him and ran one hand through his hair, “Just like some trouble with my love life.”

Mania sat down across from him, “Want to talk about what happened?”

Feliks looked off to the side and bit his lip. He thought about before shaking his head, it would be weird to talk about Mania’s son to Mania. Plus he didn’t know where to start.

Mania stood and moved to pat Feliks on the shoulder. “You may be older than me, but you still seem so young... If you need to talk, I’m upstairs...” The German said before heading back up.

Feliks smiled after him and went into his thinking place. He was thinking about telling the other how he felt because he already knew what kind of monster he was. Not saying it because he was scared was also bad for their relationship. 

Gilbert came back in with a little bird in his hands.

Feliks looked up at him and smiled. Now he just needed to find the right time. Saying it now would look like he was just saying for Gilbert.

Gilbert waved to Feliks with one hand before taking the little bird to the bathroom.

Feliks wondered what he was going to do to the little bird so he followed him.

Gilbert ran the sink full of warm water and starting cleaning the bird. The water turned a shade of pink as Gilbert cleaned a cut on it’s wing.

Feliks watched from his place at the doorway.

The bird chirped softly when Gilbert began bandaging it’s wing.

Feliks watched the small bird and loved that Gilbert was so caring about something.

Gilbert ran the water out before getting a fluffy washcloth and wrapping the bird up. He then went to take the bird to his room.

Feliks followed him and wondered what he was going to do with the bird.

Gilbert opened the door to what appeared as though it was a closet, but on the inside it was a room full of different types of bird. All of them had a bandage of some kind on them and was either hopping about or resting on pillows. Gilbert went and sat next to one of the pillows and put the new little bird on the pillow.

“You take care of birds?” Feliks asked as he watched one hop around on a pillow. He reached his hand out slowly, and when it didn’t bite, he stroked it.

“Ja... Most of them I feel obligated to... 90% of them are ones mein Bruder’s dogs got ahold of...” Gilbert said and slowly stroked the new bird.

Feliks nodded and kept petting the bird he had first went to. “Do you name them?”

Gilbert shook his head, “I let them all go once they’re better... Gilbird is the only one that stays with me...”

Feliks grinned as the bird rubbed against his finger, “Oh... That’s adorable.”

Gilbert smiled and laid in the floor. A couple birds hopped over and made a bed out of his chest.

Feliks chuckled, “That’s even cuter.”

Gilbert grinned and gently stroked the birds on his chest.

Feliks moved so he was sitting beside the other.

Gilbert avoided looking at Feliks and played with the birds.

Feliks bit his lip. It looked like Gilbert was still hurt, not that he blamed him. He reached out to pet the birds, if they didn’t bite.

All of the birds seemed tame and Gilbert just petted them. He still felt a pain in his chest when he looked at his lover.

Feliks petted the birds and looked at his lover. Maybe now would be the best time to tell Gilbert. He would just have to explain why he hadn’t said it earlier. “Gil.... I think I... Love you too.” He said before going on, “I didn’t tell you earlier because.. The last time I let myself love... They left me.”

Gilbert bit his lip. “Feliks... I still believe what I said... But I will leave you one day, even if it’s not my choice... I’m only human... I only have a limited amount of time...”

“They left because of what I am.” Feliks said and stroked Gilbert’s cheek, “I think that hurts more because they stop loving you.”

Gilbert pulled Feliks into a kiss, “I knew what you were before I started loving you... I’m never stopping now...”

Feliks kissed him softly and smiled, “I won’t stop loving you either. Even when you grow old.” He poked fun.

Gilbert chuckled, “We’ll see what you say when I have wrinkly balls...”

Feliks chuckled at the image and shook his head. “You’ll still be awesome to me.”

Gilbert blushed and smiled.

Feliks snuggled him and sighed happily. At least the other loved him.

Gilbert nuzzled his vampire and grinned. He was glad the other would still love him when he was old. He just wished he didn’t have to grow old and he could just stay with Feliks.

Gilbert ended up dozing off but woke up later and yawned. Him and his lover were covered in feathers.

Feliks had been in a light sleep and woke up when he heard a yawn. He looked around and chuckled at the feathers.

Gilbert smiled and nuzzled into Feliks. “Morning...”

Feliks gently kissed him. “Morning,” He responded, “Shall we move?”

Gilbert nodded and moved to get up.

Feliks stood up too and feather fluttered to the ground.

Gilbert chuckled and kissed his lover before heading to the bathroom. He wanted a shower.

Feliks followed him, only because he didn’t want to be alone. The other could kick him out if he was unwanted.

Gilbert grinned and shook his ass at Feliks before starting the shower.

Feliks gently smacked the ass before rubbing it and sitting on the counter.

Gilbert moaned softly and tried to arch into his hand.

Feliks grinned, “Don’t you have like a shower to take?” He teased.

“Can’t you come join me?” Gilbert asked and winked.

“Mmmm.... Yes, I can.” Feliks said and hopped of the counter. He walked to Gilbert and nuzzled his neck.

Gilbert grinned and bared his neck for the vampire as he purred.

Feliks sucked on his neck and slid his hands around the other’s body.

Gilbert moaned softly and slipped his arms around Feliks’s neck.

Feliks’s hands slid up his back and his mouth licked the spot he was sucking.

“Mmm... Feliks...” Gilbert moaned softly.

The vampire then slid his hands down to Gilbert’s ass and rubbed it before backing them into the shower.

Gilbert easily stepped back into the shower and grinned as he felt water run over him.

Feliks grinned and ran his hands through the though the other’s hair.

Gilbert moved and kissed Feliks again softly.

Feliks cupped his cheek and kissed back.

Gilbert hummed and deepened the kiss.

Feliks nipped Gilbert’s lower lip and then traced it with his tongue.

Gilbert gasped softly.

Feliks pushed his tongue in and hummed softly.

Gilbert moaned and licked at the other tongue.

Feliks moaned back and his hands held Gilbert’s hips.

Gilbert wrapped one leg around his lover.

Feliks stroked down his hip and one hand palmed the other.

Gilbert moaned loudly and gripped Feliks’s hair.

Feliks’s hand began to stroke his lover and he planted kisses down to the other’s collarbone.

“Oh... Feliks...” Gilbert moaned out.

Feliks scrapped his fangs down the other’s collarbone as he thumbed the slit.

“Ah! Fuck!” Gilbert gasped out and arched into Feliks.

Feliks stroked Gilbert and switched sides.

“O-oh... Feliks... Please..” Gilbert panted out.

“Please what, my little human?” Feliks asked and kissed where he had scrapped his fangs at.

“B-bite me...” Gilbert moaned out.

Feliks grinned and did just that. He let a small amount of pleasure into the bit and stroked him.

Gilbert moaned louder, “Oooh... Yesss... Feliks... Your fangs.... So good...”

Feliks licked the blood the leaked out and pushed more pleasure in the lowered it, only to repeat the process.

Gilbert moaned and panted as he leaned against Feliks.

Feliks finally stroked him faster and added more pleasure than before.

Gilbert cried out and arched into him, “Feliks!”

Feliks rubbed his silt every other time he stroked up and kept pushing the pleasure in.

Gilbert groaned and soon came onto the vampire.

Feliks smirked, and kept pushing the pleasure into him through his high.

Gilbert panted and whimpered in pleasure.

Feliks pulled away and licked the wound closed.

“Oh.... Feliks...” Gilbert panted out and nuzzled him.

Feliks gently kissed him and grinned.

Gilbert kissed back lovingly. “Love you...”

“Love you like too.” Feliks said and held him close. Then he remember they were in the shower and reached for the soap.

Gilbert nuzzled his lover and purred.

Feliks kissed his cheek and slowly washed him off.

Gilbert hummed contentedly and relaxed against his vampire.

Once the vampire was done with washing him off, he began to wash his hair.

Gilbert moaned softly and purred.

Feliks rinsed his hair off and kissed him softly, “Done.”

Gilbert moved to wash Feliks now and smile up at him.

Feliks relaxed into Gilbert and let himself be washed.

Gilbert grins and massages Feliks’s body.

Feliks moaned softly and rolled his shoulders.

Gilbert rinses him off before starting to wash his hair.

Feliks started to hum, “Mmm... Gilbert..”

Gilbert massaged his skull and hummed.

Feliks sighed and closed his eyes as Gilbert washed his hair. He moaned softly and grinned to himself.

Gilbert kissed his cheek and kept massaging his skull.

Feliks turned around before he could be lulled into sleep. “Shall we get out?”

Gilbert nodded after moving to rinse Feliks’s hair.

Feliks let him rinse his hair before getting out and pulling Gilbert with gentle. Then he began to dry the other off.

Gilbert hummed and relaxed into him.

Feliks dropped the towel on the head when he was done and giggled as he wrapped one around his waist.

Gilbert whined and shook his head so the towel rested around his shoulders.

Feliks grinned and used the towel to pull him into a kiss.

Gilbert gripped Feliks’s towel and kissed back.

Feliks licked Gilbert’s lips and held him captive by the towel.

Gilbert easily opened his mouth for the vampire.

Feliks poked his tongue in the thrusted it in and out.

Gilbert moaned and sucked on the tongues.

Feliks moaned back and tangled their tongues together.

Gilbert moved one hand to Feliks’s hair to grip it.

Feliks ground into him and his fangs played with Gilbert’s lips.

Gilbert licked at the fangs.

Feliks growled and pressed down on the tongue, almost breaking skin.

Gilbert moaned softly and slit his tongue on the fang.

Feliks moaned and small waves of pleasure was pushed into Gilbert.

Gilbert ground into his lover and moaned louder.

Feliks added more pleasure as he lead the other to the bedroom.

Gilbert jumped up and wrapped his legs around Feliks.

Feliks cupped his ass and closed the wound on his tongue. He held Gilbert against the wall and broke the kiss to throw the towel off both of them and kissed down his throat.

Gilbert panted and ground into him.

Feliks rolled his hips and teased the skin of his next with his fangs.

“Mmm... Feliks... Yes...” Gilbert moaned out and bared his neck.

Feliks barely pricked the skin and pushed in pleasure as he rolled his hips again.

Gilbert gasped and panted. He gripped his vampire’s hair tightly.

Feliks kept rolling his hips and pushing in pleasure. He didn’t take much blood because he didn’t want to take to much.

Gilbert ground back into him, “Yes... Yes... Feliks...”

Feliks massaged his ass and moaned softly and the sounds coming from the others mouth.

“Oh... Feliks... Feliks...” Gilbert kept moaning and panting the others name.

“What do you want Gilbert?” Feliks asked in his ear and ground hard.

“Y-you...” Gilbert panted out.

“What do you want me to do?” Feliks asked and teased his hole and he pushed more pleasure into him.

“Fuck me... Please...” Gilbert begged.

Feliks rubbed his dick against the hole, “I don’t know...”

Gilbert whimpered softly.

Feliks pressed his tip in to see if Gilbert needed preparing.

Gilbert moaned and pushed onto him.

Feliks sank all the way in and groans.

“Ah... So big... Feliks...” Gilbert moaned out.

Feliks thrusted shallowly and laid his head on Gilbert’s shoulder. He nipped at it and sucked on it.

Gilbert whimpered and moaned in pleasure.

Feliks found his prostate and rubbed it while one hand teased the other’s nipples.

Gilbert moaned loudly, “Feliks!”

Feliks smirked and pinched the nipple as he thrusted hard against the prostate.

Gilbert rocked his hips and moaned loudly.

Feliks speed up and abused his lover’s prostate.

Gilbert soon cried out and came

Feliks thrusted a few more times before cumming deep inside him*

Gilbert panted and nuzzled him, “Oh.... Feliks....”

Feliks carried him to bed and laid him down before snuggling him.

Gilbert snuggled into his lover, “Love you... Feliks..”

“Love you too.” Feliks said and snuggled him.

Gilbert closed his eyes and nuzzled into him.

Feliks fell into a vampire sleep and snuggled Gilbert.

Gilbert woke up later to the smell of food. His stomach growled loudly.

Feliks woke when he did and gave him a wake up kiss.

Gilbert kissed back and smiled.

“Hungry?” The vampire asked as he strecthed.

Gilbert nodded and rolled out of bed.

Feliks followed him out but did not roll.

Gilbert went to the kitchen humming.

Feliks followed him and took a seat at the table.

Gilbert sat close to him as Roma came into the room, yawning.

Feliks seen him and recognized him from the group hunting him. He froze and ducked under the table. He hoped his scent was masked by Gilbert’s.

Gilbert tilted his head and ducked down to see what Feliks was doing. Even Mania noticed the vampire under the table and crouched down to see why.

“Shhh~” Feliks said and began to crawl away. He was going to try to get out of the room without causing trouble.

Roma ducked down to see what the other two saw under the table. He frowned when he saw Feliks. Feliks was the vampire that had killed his wife, Maria.

Feliks looked at him before bolting from the room and away from Roma. He was the leader of the group trying to kill him.

Gilbert scrambled out of his chair and ran after Feliks. Roma ran after them. After a moment of standing alone in the kitchen, Mania put food on the table and calmly followed after them.

Feliks ended up outside and backed toward the forest. He wanted to explain to Gilbert what happened before he ran into the woods or give himself over. He wasn’t sure which. The sun was also out and making his speed slower.

Gilbert ran up to him panting. Mania had stopped Roma right before he left the house to talk to him so he had fallen behind.

Feliks took Gilbert’s hand in his and brought it up to kiss it. “Gil, know that I love you and what I did was an accident. I never meant to hurt anyone but hunger is a hard thing to control. Please, I have to go, don’t forget I love you.” The vampire then used all the speed he could to run into the woods away from the person he loved.

“Feliks!” Gilbert shouted after him. He ran after him even though he knew he couldn’t keep up. He wouldn’t lose the person he loved the most. Not now. Not ever. He would get lost and die in these woods before he lost Feliks without trying.

Roma was soon in the woods looking for Feliks. Mania was with him so he could look for his lost son as well.

Feliks didn’t know how far he went. He had just ran. He came to a clearing and fell to his knees near the edge of it. He put his head in his hands and felt tears on them. He hadn’t cried since his first love left him. He crawled under a tree to get protection from the sun and wept quietly for everything. He wept again for his first lost love. He wept for the women he killed. He wept for his second lost love. He wept for being turned into a vampire. He wept for everything that happened to him and because of him. 

Gilbert kept running through the forest, shouting Feliks’s name randomly. He couldn’t lose him.

Feliks didn’t hear the approaching footsteps and let out a small sob. 

Gilbert stopped and heard Feliks. He ran to where the sob came from. “Feliks!” He gasped out. He himself had bruises and cuts on him from running into tree limbs and tripping.

Feliks looked up and frowned, “Gilbert. You shouldn’t have followed me.” He said although his heart throbbed at seeing his love.

Gilbert hugged Feliks tightly. “What was I suppose to do? I can’t lose you Feliks... I love you too much...” The Prussian said and nuzzled him gently.

Feliks wrapped his arms around Gilbert, “I’m sorry... I’m so sorry.... I love you...” He said over and over again in a mumble.

Gilbert shushed him gently and kissed him softly. “Don’t appologize... Just come home with me again... I don’t know how you know Herr Roma... But between Vati, Ludz, and I, he wont hurt you... I sweat it...”

“I deserve it Gilbert... Maybe I should just not fight.” Feliks said and nuzzled him. Maybe it was time to stop running.

“I don’t care what you deserve... I’m not letting you get hurt...” Gilbert said and kissed his forehead.

“You don’t know what happened.” Feliks’s eyes tear up again.

“And I don’t care... What matters to me is I love you, Feliks... I love you more then anything else and I won’t let you be hurt...” Gilbert said and kissed away his tears.

Feliks caught his mouth in a loving kiss.

Gilbert kissed back lovingly before hearing his Vati shout his name.

Feliks stood up, “Let’s go before your father gets lost.”

“Roma’s probably with him you know...” Gilbert said and stood as well. He took Feliks’s hand in his own.

Feliks held his hand, “Time to face the music, right?”

Gilbert walked close to him and headed to where Mania’s voice came from. Gilbert was right and he was walking with Roma. Mania was holding Roma’s hand in his own.

Feliks held his head high even though he really wanted to drop it and run.

Gilbert kept Feliks close to him. Roma saw Feliks and snarled. He started to move forward at the Vampire, but Mania gripped his hand tighter and gave him a warning growl. Roma stepped back and stood beside his new lover.

Feliks did bow his head. He didn’t deserve to be here. He didn’t say anything and stayed close to Gilbert.

Mania growled softly at Roma in German before looking at the other two, “C’mon boys... It’s time for us to go home...” he said and moved closer to them and left Roma where he was. He gently put his hand on Feliks’s shoulder to lead the two away. Roma walked behind them, but even he wouldn’t mess with with the eldest German.

Feliks walked with him with his head down. He was still waiting for the Romain to attack him.

Gilbert hugged him close, “It’s okay, Feliks... Trust me...”

Mania nodded and rubbed Feliks’s back.

Roma glared at both German’s now.

Feliks nodded and smiled at them both. He would talk to Roma later and sort this out civilly.

Gilbert kissed him softly and smiled.

Feiks kissed back and wrapped his arm around Gilbert.

Gilbert grinned more and looked lovingly into his eyes.

Mania smiled softly at the two.

Feliks smiled at him two and pretty soon they were back in Mania’s yard. 

Mania took them back inside and everyone else was sitting. The eldest German got Feliks to sit next to Ludwig and then on the other side of him Gilbert. Then Mania sat next to Gilbert and had Roma on the other side. He was being careful with his lover and his son’s lover.

Feliks smiled and Gilbert and relaxed. Nothing would happened inside the house.

Gilbert rubbed Feliks’s thigh and ate with one hand. Ludwig didn’t eat and just sat there.

Feliciano sat beside Ludwig and picked at his food as Feliks sat there too. He didn’t eat either.

Mania ate and hummed. Roma glared at Feliks while he ate.

Feliks made so not to look at him as they ate.

Gilbert finished quickly, “It was good... Danke Vati...” he said and stood. He gently pulled Feliks with him.

Feliks went with him easy.

Gilbert kissed Mania’s cheek and lead Feliks back to his room.

Feliks held his hand and risked a look back into the room.

Roma’s glare followed him until Mania smacked his head and he looked down.

Feliks left the room and followed Gilbert into their room*

Gilbert went to the bed, sat down, and pulled Feliks into his lap.

Feliks nuzzled him and held him close.

Gilbert kissed him softly and hugged him tightly.

Feliks kissed and snuggled him.

“I love you...” The German said softly.

“Love you too, my human.” Feliks said and kissed his cheek.

Gilbert blushed and grinned, “My Vampire...”

Feliks grinned back and cupped his lover’s cheek.

Gilbert blushed and kissed him.

Feliks kissed back and moved to lay them down together.

Gilbert snuggled him and sighed happily. He closed his eyes to sleep.

Feliks watched his human sleep and snuggled him close.

Gilbert woke up a couple hours later and yawned.

Feliks grinned at him and kissed his nose. “Have a good sleep?”

“Mhmm... Morning my vampire...”

Feliks giggled, “It’s like evening, Gil.”

“Oh... Well... Evening my vampire...” He said and grinned.

“Evening my human.” Feliks said back and kissed that grin.

Gilbert nuzzled Feliks, “Did you sleep any?”

“No.” Feliks said and hummed softly.

Gilbert kissed him again. “Wanna go talk to Roma, together?”

Feliks shook his head, “I need to do this alone.” He got up and sighed.

Gilbert grabbed his hand. “Please Feliks... I want to go with you...”

Feliks nodded, “Okay.” He said and smiled at him. It would be good to have someone to lean on.

Gilbert stood as well and kissed him gently.

Feliks took his hand and lead him to the living room to look for Roma.

Roma was sitting on the couch, smiling and talking to Mania. The younger male chuckled at his boyfriend and leaned into him.

Feliks stopped in front of the living room and took a deep breath.

Gilbert gently squeezed his hand and Mania nuzzled into Roma’s neck and giggled.

“Maybe we should come back later?” Feliks whispered. He was just procrastinating.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, “Herr Roma... Can Feliks talk to you?”

Roma looked over, “Huh... Oh... I suppose...” He said and sighed. He moved slightly but kept his arm around Mania. He didn’t look very happy.

Feliks glared at Gilbert a second before entering the living room and taking a seat in front of Roma with Gilbert by his side.

Mania held Roma’s hand, much like Gilbert was doing with Feliks. The Elder German seemed quite relaxed still.

Feliks bit his lip and looked down, “I just like want to say.. I’m sorry.”

“And you think that’ll fix things?” Roma growled out.

“No. But I like wanted you to know that.” Feliks said and his free hand picked at the couch.

Roma frowned and growled still. Mania shushed him with a glare.

“I-it was an accident and I can’t fix it. I’m sorry.” The vampire said again and kept his head down. He really wanted to run away.

Roma frowned still. Mania sighed, “Roma... Give the boy a break... After what you did to him, you shouldn’t hold this against him...” Roma sighed and looked away.

Feliks didn’t say anything, in fear that he would make things worse. He just kept his head down and his hand occupied.

Roma growled again suddenly. “Would you want me to give him a break if he killed you? What if he does something to Gilbert?”

Mania flinched slightly and looked down.

Feliks looked up at him and suddenly hissed, “I’m not killing anyone ever again. And you know why? Because no one locked me up and starved me.”

“How do you know you won’t take too much from Gilbert? He’s your only food source right now, right? What happens when you take more then his body can replenish. He’s still a human and he has a limit.” Roma shot back.

Gilbert gripped Feliks’s hand. “I know my own limit... and I know Feliks will stop if I ask him too...”

“/How/ do you know he’ll stop?” Roma growled.

“Because I know what happens if I don’t!” Feliks cried out.

“What will you do if you /do/ take too much from him? There’s still a large chance you’ll lose control on him...” Roma growled back.

“You don’t know me! I /can/ control myself!” Feliks shouted and glared. He’d come and wanted to solve this civil, looks like that’s not happening.

Gilbert gently pulled Feliks close. He kissed his neck softly and whispered to him, “Relax, mein liebe...” Gilbert then looked over at Roma, “Also, Herr Roma, I’d appreciate you stay out of /my/ life... If something /did/ happen to me... I wouldn’t care... I’d just... I’d want to become like Feliks... I love him and that would just mean I’d get to spend forever with him... If you have an issue with /my/ part of his life, then talk to me on your own time and not right now...”

Roma glared at the younger German but didn’t say anything.

“Such is why I say he takes after me...” Mania said and smirked.

Feliks closed his eyes and breathed in deep before leaning into Gilbert. He had nothing to say anymore.

Gilbert gently rubbed Feliks’s back.

“Do you even realize what he is boy? He’s a monster, destined for hell... And you want to be that? All of his kind deserves to die...”

Gilbert growled and stood up suddenly, “I know what he is Roma... I knew what he was before I fell in love with him... He’s a man I met in the woods and he’s the man who saved my brother... And yea, I do want to be a vampire... Both my brother and my lover are... You don’t know either of them enough to say they deserve to die...”

“Wait... Ludwig is a...?” Mania’s eyes grew wide.

“And he’s with Feliciano right now!?” Roma growled.

“They’re fine. I don’t smell anymore blood.” Feliks said and held Gilbert’s hand. He wasn’t going to try and calm him because he didn’t know how.

“Any more!? He’s bit my grandson!?” Roma stood up and growled louder, “I’ll fuckin kill him...”

“Oh hell no you won’t! You stay away from my brother, bastard!” Gilbert shouted at him.

“Just try and stop me boy!” Roma shouted back.

Feliks stood up as well, “Stop! Let’s like try to be civil. You’re grandson’s fine. He’s still human.”

“I don’t care. I don’t want any of your kind around my grandson...” Roma glared at him.

Mania stood up and made Roma look at him, “Listen to me Roma... Ludwig won’t hurt Feliciano... I don’t know Feliks that well, but if Gilbert says he’s a good guy then he is... And I know my own son... Ludwig has /always/ cared about Feliciano... He won’t do anything to hurt him now...”

“How do you know he hasn’t changed? He’s not even human anymore!” Roma shouted back at Mania.

“The only thing that has changed is his taste in food,” Feliks said, “He’s the same on the inside.”

“How do you know that!?” Roma growled back and turned to go find Ludwig.

Mania grabbed him and turned him around, “Roma... If you dare lay a single finger on my son... Don’t expect back in this house...”

Roma stared at him.

“I know because I went through it once.” Feliks commented. 

Roma glared at him

Feliks sat back down and sighed.

Mania pushed Roma to sit down again. Gilbert sat with Feliks and held his hand.

Feliks smiled at Gilbert and brought his hand up to kiss his knuckles.

Gilbert smiled and nuzzled his neck.

Feliks whispered to Gilbert, “Want to go back to the room?”

Gilbert nodded and stood back up. He held Feliks’s hand.

Feliks nodded to Mania before leaving with Gilbert and holding his hand.

Gilbert kissed his cheek when they got to the room.

Feliks hugged him close, “Do you really want to become like me?”

Gilbert nodded, “I... I do... I want to be able to live with you for as long as possible... without worrying about getting old and having to leave you...”

Feliks looked into Gilbert’s eyes and hugged him tight. “You know I would love you anyway.”

“I know... But that doesn’t change the fact I never want to leave you...” Gilbert said and wrapped his arms around Feliks’s neck and pressed himself closer.

Feliks slid his hands to Gilbert’s waist and held him close. “I like love you. You are like the most amazing person ever.”

Gilbert blushed, “I love you, too, and I’m not as awesome as you...”

Feliks gently kiss him, “We will forever argue about this.”

Gilbert nuzzled his neck. “Forever sounds like a wonderful thing...”

Feliks grinned and held him close and walked him over to bed before sitting down and pulling Gilbert with him.

Gilbert easily went with him and snuggled into him.

Feliks snuggled him too and kissed his cheek, neck, and shoulders.

Gilbert sighed happily and leaned his head back.

Feliks grinned and kissed up to the other’s lips.

Gilbert kissed Feliks lovingly.

Feliks kept the kiss loving and hummed softly.

Gilbert gently ran his hands down Feliks’s back.

Feliks pulled back, “Gilbert, when do you want to change?”

Gilbert nuzzled into him, “I’m ready when you are...”

“You tell me when you’re truly ready.” Feliks said and kissed him softly.

“I’m ready now Feliks...” Gilbert said while looking into his eyes.

“I’ll do it now, if you are like really sure.” Feliks stared back. He didn’t want to be the other’s regret.

Gilbert nodded, “I’ve... I’ve been thinking about it ever since you turned Ludwig... I’m sure Feliks...”

“Okay. I’ll have to almost like kill you first Gilbert. Then you know the rest.” Feliks said and brought him into a gentle kiss.

Gilbert nodded again, “Ja... I know... Feliks... I don’t... I don’t want you to make this feel good... I just want to feel your fangs, okay?” Gilbert asked and brung his hand up to run his thumb over Feliks’s teeth, “Your beautiful fangs...” He said softly.

“Are you sure? You know it will hurt when I began the change and it might hurt toward the end of like the blood drinking. Are you like sure you don’t want to feel even the slightest bit good?” Feliks searched Gilbert’s eyes with his own. 

“I’m sure Feliks... I’ll admit your fangs hurt... but I still love the feeling... I... I feel so close to you when all I can focus on is you...” Gilbert said and smiled at him.

Feliks grinned and kissed down Gilbert’s neck and shoulder.

Gilbert sighed happily.

“Ready?” Feliks asked and nipped the collarbone.

Gilbert nodded, “I... I love you... Feliks...”

“I love you too my soon-to-be vampire.” Feliks said and sank his fangs in. He rubbed Gilbert’s back and began to suck.

Gilbert closed his eyes and moaned in pain. He leaned into Feliks though and gripped his hair.

Feliks closed his eyes and forced himself not to add pleasure. He wanted to suck enough blood to slow Gilbert’s heart, not stop it. It would still turn him but it would be painful so he wanted to make it less painful.

Gilbert whimpered softly as he panted.

Feliks listened and as Gilbert’s heart slowed he pulled back to check on the other. He looked at the other to see how he was doing.

Gilbert’s grip had loosened and he was barely breathing. He mouthed “love you” to Feliks before closing his eyes. He was feeling really weak.

Feliks sighed and kissed Gil’s check, “Love you too my human.” He said for the last time and licked one wound closed to open another. He pushed in the changing venom and rubbed Gilbert’s sides.

Gilbert whimpered as the pain shot through his body.

Feliks pushed as fast as he could and pulled back. He sliced his hand with his fang and squeezed a couple drops into the open wound. He rubbed Gilbert’s hair. Now all that was left was to wait.

Gilbert kept whimpering softly and he trembled a bit.

Feliks held him and leaned against the headboard. He looked at his hand and licked his own wound closed.

As Gilbert breathed in Feliks’s scent, his whimpering soon stopped, though he still shook slightly.

“It’ll be over soon, Gilbert... Shhh... I’m right here.” Feliks kept saying over and over as he rubbed his lover’s body.

Gilbert still trembled but he didn’t whimper much.

Feliks kept speaking to him softly and rubbing him. He would wait for the other to get up.

Gilbert slowly blinked awake after about an hour. He was starving.

Feliks watched his eyes open and grinned. He then used his fangs to prick his finger to draw Gilbert to him with the smell. He wanted the other to bit him without him saying anything.

Gilbert sniffed the air and looked over to the finger. He opened his mouth before licking his own fangs.

Feliks tilted his head and brought the finger to rub the blood on his neck. He knew this would not feel good because the other’s inexperienced but it was worth it. 

Gilbert sat up. He moved to pull Feliks’s finger into his mouth instead. He licked it clean and then moved to lick the blood off Feliks’s neck. He knew he needed to feed, he was hungry, but he really wanted to say something first. He then moved to kiss the older vampire. “I... I love you...”

Feliks kissed back and ran his fingers through Gilbert’s hair, “I love you too. Now please drink. We can talk later.”

Gilbert nodded, kissed him again, kissed across his neck, and slowly sank his fangs in.

Feliks held his groan in and relaxed into Gilbert.

Gilbert sucked and moaned against Feliks’s neck. He couldn’t believe how good he tasted.

Feliks whimpered softly but let Gilbert drink from him.

Gilbert heard the whimper and stopped sucking immediatly. He gently licked the blood that came from the wound on it’s own.

“Did you drink enough?” Feliks asked and rubbed Gilbert’s back. He hadn’t meant to whimper.

Gilbert nodded even though he was still hungry. He kissed Feliks’s neck gently.

“Please, Gilbert. Ludwig drank more than that when he drank from me. If you go hungry, there might be an accident.” 

Gilbert looked down, “I... I don’t like hurting you...”

Feliks pecked his lips, “Okay. Like picture pushing pleasure into me and see if that helps.” He said. He promised in his head to not make a noise.

Gilbert bit into his own lip and still hesitated

“For me? Please do it for me.” Feliks begged and tilted his head.

Gilbert kissed him again and kissed to his neck. He softly sucked on a spot before pushing his fangs in. He focused himself and did actually manage to add pleasure into his bite, not much though.

Feliks gasped in pleasure and focused on that, “Yes... Gilbert... Like that..”

Gilbert smiled and drank slowly. One of his hands gently gripped Feliks’s hair.

Feliks moaned softly and closed his eyes.

This time, Gilbert kept drinking until he was full. One hand moved to palm Feliks. He was glad he wasn’t hurting his lover.

Feliks arched into the hand and shivered, “Mmmm... Gilbert...”

Gilbert moaned softly against his neck and palmed slowly.

Feliks hardened under the hand and panted softly.

Gilbert undone Feliks pants and pushed them down to slowly stroke the older vampire. He tried adding more pleasure into his bite.

Feliks moaned louder and arched his body into Gilbert. He was getting better at the biting part.

Gilbert grinned against Feliks’s neck and teased his head.

“Oh... Gilbert... Yeah.. Like that...” Feliks moaned and shuddered.

Gilbert tried to add as much pleasure as he could. He was almost full now.

“Oh! Fuck! Gilbert!” Feliks groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. His cock dripped with precum.

Gilbert stroked his lover quicker and bit a little deeper into him.

Feliks came into Gilbert’s hand and whimpered in pleasure.

Gilbert slowly pulled his fangs out and licked the wound away as he slowly stroked Feliks through his high.

Feliks shuddered through his high and smiled at Gilbert.

Gilbert sat up and licked the blood off his fangs before grinning.

Feliks grinned back and a flash of silver caught his eye. “Gilbert. I’ll have to like remove your necklace for a bit okay?”

“Huh?” Gilbert looked down and bit his lip, “Oh... Right... Yea okay...” He didn’t like taking his necklace off, but he knew he needed to.

“I’m sorry.” Feliks said and took the necklace off, careful of touching Gilbert’s skin. “Where would you like me to put it?” He said and held it in his palm.

“I’ve been keeping mein bruders in Gilbird’s nest...” Gilbert said and pointed at the nest of clothes in the window sill. Gilbird was asleep in it and he was using the other necklace as a pillow.

Feliks nodded and carried the necklace over their. He gently sat it down and went back to Gibert.

Gilbert stood up and hugged Feliks, “Love you...”

Feliks hugged him back, “Love you too.”

Gilbert nuzzled him, “Wonder what Vati will think...”

Feliks kissed his cheek, “You’ll find out soon.”

Gilbert bit his own lip.

“Or not. You could hid it.” Feliks said and rubbed his back.

Gilbert shook his head, “Vati deserves to know...”

Feliks kissed him gently, “Tell him when you’re ready then.”

Gilbert kissed back softly.

Feliks lead him back to the bed and snuggled him.

Gilbert snuggled close to him. “I love you... so so much...”

“I love you too my vampire.” He said and grinned.

Gilbert blushed slightly and grinned back.

Feliks kissed him again, “Rest love.”

“But I’m not tired...” Gilbert whined childishly.

Feliks chuckled and rolled over to straddle him, “What do you propose we do?” He asked and grinned down at him.

Gilbert pulled him into a deep kiss and grinned.

Feliks kissed back and stroked Gilbert’s cheek.

Gilbert’s hands slid to Feliks’s ass and he hummed.

Feliks traced Gilbert’s lips and hummed softly.

Gilbert opened his mouth and squeezed his ass*

Feliks moaned and thrusted his tongue in.

Gilbert moaned and licked at the other tongue, accidently cutting them both with his own fangs.

Feliks moaned softly and shuddered.

Gilbert ran his hands under Feliks’s shirt.

Feliks licked Gilbert’s tongue and ground down

Gilbert groaned and ground back.

Feliks moaned and rolled his hips into Gilbert’s hips. “Oh... Gilbert...”

“Mmm... Feliks...” Gilbert panted out and gripped his hair.

Feliks kissed down his neck and let a mark as he kept grinding into him.

Gilbert moaned and ground back, harder.

“Ah... Fuck.. Gilbert..” The older vampire moaned and his hands slid under the other’s shirt to caress his stomach.

The younger one arched into the hands as he panted.

Feliks slid his hand down to palm the other.

Gilbert gasped and arched into the hand*

Feliks used his free hand to push Gilbert’s shirt up and then he trailed his mouth to the other’s nipples.

Gilbert arched into his mouth and worked on getting his lover's pants off.

Feliks shimmered out of his pants and sucked on the nipple in his mouth.

Gilbert palmed him slowly.

Feliks moaned and arched into the hand.

Gilbert slowly stroked him and grinned.

Feliks whimpered in pleasure and laid his head on Gilbert’s chest.

Gilbert kept his hand slow.

“Please..... Gilbert.... Faster...” Feliks said and writhed.

Gilbert just hummed, taking his sweet time.

Feliks closed his eyes and arched into the hand.

Gilbert held Feliks down and kept stroking slowly.

Feliks whimpered, “Why are you so mean?”

“Because I just love watching you squirm...” Gilbert purred out.

Feliks did indeed squirm and moaned softly.

Gilbert kept stroking slowly.

Feliks’s cock twitched and precum beaded the head.

Gilbert hummed, “I wonder if you’ll cum at this speed...”

Feliks whimpered and his hands clutched at the shoulder. He didn’t think he would be. This pace was keeping him a bay.

Gilbert nuzzled him gently and smirked

“Ah... Ah... Gilbert...” Feliks wiggled in his lap and closed his eyes.

“Yes, my sexy Feliks?”

“Ahhh.. Please.. Gilbert.” Feliks begged with a needy voice.

“Mmm... Nein...” he said.

“Ahh.. Damn it...” Feliks said and arched up.

Gilbert kept his slow strokes.

Feliks whimpered and his hands slid to palm Gilbert.

Gilbert moaned softly, “Oh... Feliks...”

Feliks’s hand were shaking but he managed to palm Gilbert slowly, stopping only when he couldn’t focus any longer.

Gilbert just panted and slowly stroked his older vampire.

Feliks matched Gilbert’s pace and kept nuzzling him.

Gilbert moaned and moved to kiss Feliks.

Feliks kissed back and licked Gilbert’s lips as he moaned.

Gilbert sucked on his lover’s tongue.

Feliks moaned louder and arched into the hand.

Gilbert squeezed gently but kept his slow pace.

Feliks groaned and nipped his bottom lip.

Gilbert licked his teeth.

Feliks chewed on the other’s lip and ran his thumb over the other’s slit.

Gilbert gasped and bucked into the hand.

Feliks rubbed the slit and grinned against his lips.

Gilbert moaned and came, causing him to squeeze gently.

Feliks came as well and pulled back to pant.

Gilbert panted as well and nuzzled Feliks.

Feliks smiled at him and pecked his cheek.

Gilbert turned his head to kiss him softly.

Feliks kissed back and moved his head to nuzzled him.

Gilbert snuggled closer to him and closed his eyes.

Feliks rested beside him and snuggled him.

Gilbert soon fell asleep.

Feliks watched for only a bit before falling asleep beside him.

Gilbert woke up after a couple hours when someone knocked on his door.

Feliks nuzzled him. He was tired from being drunking from.

Ludwig opened the door to poke his head in.

Gilbert grinned at him, flashing his fangs, “Hallo, bruderlein~” Ludwig’s eyes grew wide and he stepped into the room, letting the door close behind him. He walked over to the bed.

Feliks mumbled in his sleep and stirred slightly.

Ludwig frowned and run his thumb over Gilbert’s fang. “Why...?”

“I... I want to live with Feliks... Without growing old and having to leave him one day...” Gilbert said softly and stroked Feliks’s hair. Ludwig sighed but smiled slightly.

“As long as that’s what you want...” The younger said, and Gilbert nodded.

Feliks woke up and blinked around the room when his hair was touched.

Gilbert kissed Feliks’s forehead gently. Ludwig smiled at the oldest vampire.

Feliks kissed Gilbert gently before nodding at Ludwig.

Gilbert kissed back softly and smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EPILOGUE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Feliks watched as Gilbert sat beside him on the couch. They had been together for a few hundred years and still enjoyed each other company.

Gilbert nuzzled his lover’s neck and purred. He always loved being as close to the older vampire, that would never get old. Gilbird soon flew into the room. They had changed the little chick because Gilbert had to have his birdie with him forever as well.

Feliks kissed Gilbert’s nose as Feliciano entered the room. Ludwig had changed him sometime over the years. He brought wine glasses of donated blood to the other two vampires.

Gilbert giggled. He took one glass from Feliciano and thanked him. The younger vampire still prefered to drink from Feliks, but didn’t most of the time since the older needed to rest.

Feliks took one as well and Feliciano grinned. He sat on chair beside the couch, “Ve~ Where’s Ludwig?”

“Right here, mein Liebe...” Ludwig said and suddenly wrapped his arms around Feliciano’s waist.

Feliciano grinned and turned to smile at him.

Ludwig grinned. Gilbert grinned back and sipped his blood.

Feliks held Gilbert close and liked their small family.


End file.
